<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amadeus by Stella_Draco002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184976">Amadeus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Draco002/pseuds/Stella_Draco002'>Stella_Draco002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Draco002/pseuds/Stella_Draco002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🚀🐉Los antiguos dioses mataban dragones. Senku afirmará una vez más que su suerte es una mierda.🐉🚀</p><p> La obra también está publicada en Wattpad y es de mi propia autoría. Será una historia jodidamente larga y seguirá los pasos del manga, </p><p>Lamento las faltas de ortografía, disfruten. ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ellos pueden esperar por mí, es hora de dormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Es hora de irnos. -El viejo artesano tomó de los hombros a Kohaku y a Ginro. Trató de llevarlos con él. Fuera de esa cueva.</p><p>-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que irnos?! -Ginro parecía no captar la atmósfera del momento.</p><p>-Si tuvieran que darle el golpe de gracia a un amigo, ¿querrían que haya gente a su alrededor? -El viejo Kaseki los observó con tristeza.</p><p>-Son líderes y amigos... -Kohaku volteó a mirar a un inmutable Senku y al mal herido Tsukasa-. Deben tener sus últimas palabras en paz.</p><p>Y con esto, los tres se marcharon del lugar, dejando al científico hacer su trabajo con aquella nevera. Teniendo una conversación que hubiera sido agradable en otro tiempo.</p><p>-Criogenización, ¿eh...? -Las gotas de sudor frío bajaban por la frente del primate más fuerte de preparatoria. Mirando el techo de aquella cueva, apenas podía moverse, por primera vez sintió sus parpadeos y respiraciones con cada nervio de su ser-. Senku.</p><p>-Dime. -Éste comenzaba a sacar el hielo del refrigerador para darle forma al lugar donde acomodaría a su amigo.</p><p>-Todavía... hay alguien. Una chica. -Tragó saliva tan fuerte que su amigo pudo escuchar, tenía que dar su último esfuerzo-. Dejé en mi antiguo imperio un arma contra tí, Senku. Ella sigue ahí.</p><p>-¿Ah? -El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso definitivamente había captado su atención-. ¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? Eso es imposible al diez billones por ciento, todos están aquí; en el reino científico.</p><p>-No. Ella sigue ahí; encerrada. Debes ir por ella. </p><p>-¿Dónde está y qué la hace tan peligrosa para ser un arma contra el reino de la ciencia? -Senku apoyó ambos brazos sobre el piso para escuchar claramente lo que decía Tsukasa.</p><p>-Está encerrada en una cueva, donde Taiju y Yuzuriha pusieron tu tumba. -Tsukasa trató de levantar su brazo, pero Senku lo detuvo. Mirándole serio, en momentos como estos, él no debía moverse más-. Otra científica, de nuestra era.</p><p>Una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuello se Senku, eso lo había sorprendido al diez billones por ciento y se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Pero, en un segundo recobró su postura y le sonrió, una sonrisa que significaba: "iré por ella".</p><p>-Kukuku, dices cosas muy extrañas. -Se levantó con la única ayuda de sus rodillas y le dió la espalda para caminar por la cueva-. Parece que te criogenizarás en una nave espacial de ciencia ficción. ¿A quién llevarías a una expedición planetaria?</p><p>-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? -Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba volteó a ver al científico que le daba la espalda, mirando al exterior de la cueva.</p><p>-¿Qué tiene de malo una pequeña conversación sin sentido? -Senku posó su mano en la orilla de la cueva, viendo el agua de la cascada caer. El agua que mantendría congelado a Tsukasa.</p><p>-Me preocuparía un poco tu rendimiento en una expedición planetaria. -Dijo siguiéndole la corriente.</p><p>-Supongo que sería un poco inútil. -Senku hablaba felizmente mientras revisaba la nevera-. ¿No sería útil esa chica de las almejas?</p><p>-Es una reportera. -Reprochó Tsukasa, con la voz cada vez más débil y temblorosa.</p><p>-Creí que podría ser tu tipo, ya sabes; alguien que se parece Marilyn Monroe o algo así. -Tsukasa cerró los ojos para sumergirse en un helado sueño, ya nadie podía responderle. Así que Senku alzó su cabeza para mirar al techo de la cueva, con la palma de su mano a centímetros de su cara-. En otras palabras, Mario solo pensaba que era más grande cada vez que comía una seta. Es un diez billones por ciento seguro que es una alucinación y de repente, la teoría de que la seta era una Amanita Ascaria cobra sentido. Después de todo, siempre han sido similares...</p><p>Senku no pudo resistir más y tapó sus ojos con la palma de su mano, agachando la cabeza poco a poco mientras sonreía temblorosamente. Ahora que nadie podía verlo.</p><p>-¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Tú también piensas lo mismo, ¿eh? -Senku volvió a hablar, de alguna forma esperando una respuesta. Esperando una respuesta de su amigo que ahora estaba cubierto de cristales de hielo por toda su piel. Y tras un último vistazo, cerró la nevera-. ¿Verdad... Tsukasa?</p><p>Senku se retiró de ahí, bajo la incomodidad de los sentimientos y dejó a la pequeña hermana de Tsukasa abrazar la nevera mientras juraba con su corazón y entre lágrimas siempre cuidar de él, como él la cuidó durantetantos años.</p><p>-Toca prepararnos para la salida. -Kohaku fue a donde Senku para esperar el siguiente movimiento.</p><p>-Es cierto. Es hora de empezar a trabajar en la embarcación científica. Sin embargo, debo hacer algo primero. -El chico se dirigió hacia su laboratorio para buscar a su confiable equipo científico. Dejando a la rubia desconcertada, ¿qué era tan importante para dejar de lado la embarcación científica?</p><p>-Senku-chan. -No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues el mentalista se encontraba caminando detrás de él. Senku volteó para mirarlo con malicia,</p><p>-Kukuku, Gen. Justo el tipo que estaba buscando. -Gen automáticamente sabía que esa cara significaba ser explotado por cantidades inhumanas de trabajo o una loca misión-. Llama a Yuzuriha, Taiju y Chrome para una reunión científica.</p><p>Los mencionados anteriormente se reunieron en dicho lugar, todos con la misma expresión de duda. Mirando a Senku que mostraba una expresión determinante y exaltada.</p><p>-¿Que ocurre? -El científico castaño se extrañaba.</p><p>-¡Estamos listos para ayudar en la embarcación científica! -Taiju hizo sus manos puños de la emoción-. Dinos cuál es nuestra misión.</p><p>-Si. -La dulce Yuzuriha estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>-Esto no es sobre la embarcación. -Senku azotó su mano contra la mesa para demostrar lo emocionado que estaba-. ¡Ahora tenemos una misión con prioridad de diez billones por ciento!</p><p>-¡Oh, increíble! -A Chrome parecían brillarle los ojos-. ¿Cuál es esa misión super importante?</p><p>-¿Eh? -Senku lo miró y metió su dedo meñique en su oreja-. Tu te vas a quedar aquí.</p><p>-¡Qué cruel! -El rostro del rubio se volvió serio.</p><p>-Tsukasa me confió algo antes de irse. Al parecer olvidamos a alguien cuando derrocamos su imperio.</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo, Senku-chan? No había nadie más ahí. -A Gen le empezó a gotear el sudor, hace un par de días que no van al viejo imperio del primate.</p><p>-No la notamos antes porque ella no participó en la batalla. -El chico volteó a ver a sus mejores amigos-. Taiju, Yuzuriha, ¿notaron algo extraño cerca del terreno donde pusieron mi tumba?</p><p>-Ahora que lo dices... -La chica puso un dedo bajo su barbilla; tratando de recordar-. La vigilancia era muy estricta con acercarse a una especie de cueva a unos cuantos metros de ahí.</p><p>-¡Si! Incluso vimos a Tsukasa entrar y salir de ahí un par de veces. -Taiju complementó la observación de la chica.</p><p>-Kukuku, con eso tenemos más que suficiente. Regresaremos a ese lugar por otra arma súper poderosa para el reino científico. -Senku fue a una esquina del lugar y se agachó para sacar diversos frascos y objetos que crearían armas de emergencia y servirían para ejecutar primeros auxilios. Para ir bien preparados. Esto lo hacía mientras murmuraba que el maldito de Tsukasa la haya alimentado bien porque las personas no soportan más de cuatro días sin comida o agua.</p><p>-Creí que iríamos por una persona... -Gen juntó sus manos, viendo al vacío.</p><p>-Y estás en lo correcto al diez billones por ciento. -Senku se levantó y volteó a ver a sus compañeros-. Nuestra arma súper poderosa se trata de otro científico de la era moderna.</p><p>Todos exclamaron sorprendidos, mientras Gen se puso nervioso, en todo el rato que estuvo ahí, jamás vió tal cosa. Era cierto que Tsukasa guardaba secretos pero, ¿otro científico? ¿Dónde la encontró? ¿Él la despetrificó?</p><p>El arma definitiva para destruir el reino científico; otro científico.</p><p>-Espera. -Kohaku se cruzó de brazos-. Sé que Tsukasa ya no tiene motivos para mentirte. Pero, ¿por qué ella no peleó a su lado? Si ella es tan importante como para destruirnos, ¿por qué no la utilizó en un momento tan crucial como una guerra?</p><p>-¡Cierto! Si hubieran usado la ciencia y la fuerza bruta contra nosotros; estaríamos acabados. -Taiju habló como si acabara de descubrir algo y Yuzuriha reía nerviosa; era tan inocente.</p><p>-Kukuku, la única razón por la que no utilizas un arma en la guerra es por una razón crucial. -Senku dijo esa frase para qué los demás intentaran descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. El mentalista lo descubrió al instante pero fue Chrome quien lo gritó para todos.</p><p>-¡No la utilizas porque no te sirve! -Chrome hizo sus manos puños de emoción-. Eso quiere decir que ella está en contra de destruir la ciencia aunque Tsukasa le haya salvado la vida.</p><p>-¡Diez billones de puntos para tí, Chrome! -Senku lo señaló orgulloso, mientras sonreía enseñando los dientes-. Iremos por esa súper arma. Si está al monstruoso nivel de destruirnos; también está al nivel de restaurar la civilización el doble de rápido que ahora. ¿No es eso emocionante?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La chica con los ojos de hierro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y emprendieron el viaje hacia un lugar totalmente... ¿abandonado? Taiju sería la fuerza, Gen el mediador entre científicos, Yuzuriha la parte dulce y tranquilizadora para la chica y Senku la prueba de que la humanidad tiene futuro. </p><p>Mientras tanto, en el reino científico; Chrome protestó bastante pero él fue quien se quedó a cargo y Kohaku sería la que evitaría problemas entre las inquietas personas del sitio. Todo estaba bien, después de todo no planeaban ausentarse ni siquiera un día entero. El tiempo era más valioso que el oro y diamante.</p><p>-La cueva está a unos cuantos metros de ahí. -Yuzuriha se puso frente a la cruz de Senku para señalar el sendero que estaba a la derecha.</p><p>El ambiente era pesado y callado. Senku no tenía nada que decir pues prácticamente se arrastraba moribundo por la tierra debido a ese exhaustivo viaje de unos cuantos kilómetros. Todos caminaron por el sendero, el pastizal crecía poco por ese camino; lo que indicaba que, en efecto, Tsukasa iba ahí a menudo.</p><p>Se detuvieron en seco, habían llegado a la cueva. Estaba hecha de enormes rocas de quizás toneladas de peso, sostenidas por pequeñas rocas bien posicionadas. Las rocas del suelo terminaban en punta hacia afuera, como si estuvieran salpicando y arriba, estaban las raíces de árboles oportunistas que adornaban la estructura.</p><p>-Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo. -Senku encendió la lámpara atada a su cabeza, pues no conocía la extensión de la cueva-. Taiju, tu te quedas cuidando afuera.</p><p>-¡Si!</p><p>-Yuzuriha, entra conmigo para evitar vernos hostiles ante ella. Y tú, mentalista. -Señaló a Gen para que prestara atención-. Espera aquí y si es necesario te llamaremos.</p><p>-Entendido. -Todos estaban inquietos pero muy emocionados, </p><p>*¿qué clase de persona sería? ¿Como sonaría su voz? ¿Cómo luciría?* </p><p>Con tan poca información, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que se trataba de una chica.</p><p>-Ésta cueva es mucho más grande que la de los milagros. -Yuzuriha veía hacia los lados, arriba y abajo. Las paredes del lugar tenían pequeñas incrustaciones que brillaban por la luz. Era difícil ver que eran desde lejos, piedras preciosas o tal vez solo cristal.</p><p>Sus pasos hacían eco de la tierra que crugía, y las gotas de agua que caían de las estalactitas hacían sonidos secos que se extendían por toda la cueva.</p><p>-Si. Cuevas de éste tipo son una maravilla natural propia de zonas como ésta. Tal vez venga con Chrome algún día para ver si tenemos suerte con minerales raros. -La cueva era muy extensa, Senku iluminaba con la lámpara hacia el frente y la oscuridad parecía no tener fin.</p><p>Y cuando el camino parecía interminable, algo reflejó la luz de Senku en el fondo; algo brillante. Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y corrieron en línea recta.</p><p>Sólo les tomó unos segundos llegar y ver unas rejas hechas de bambú y lianas que impedían el paso. Sin embargo, ésta era diferente a la celda donde estuvo Chrome. Éstas rejas tenían puntas de lanza apuntando hacia el interior, por lo que abrirla desde adentro o acercarse siquiera; sería imposible sin hacerse heridas de gravedad.</p><p>Senku apuntó la luz al interior, topándose con la pared de roca que indicaba el final de la cueva y justo abajo estaba el cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo de la única científica revivida en ese mundo de piedra. </p><p>Llevaba la piel de un león como vestimenta, su melena cubriendo su cuello. Con cabello de nieve enredado y sucio por la humedad de la tierra, estaba descalza. Pero no podían ver su rostro, les estaba dando la espalda.</p><p>-¡Senku! -Yuzuriha se tapó la boca.</p><p>-Tranquila, está viva. Sus costados suben y bajan; sigue respirando. -El rubio ceniza sacó de una de sus bolsas un pedazo de vidrio roto de sus experimentos fallidos con las bombillas de vacío-. Pero es urgente llegar a ella y examinarla. Si está enferma de gravedad será complicado salvarle.</p><p>-¡¿Y qué haremos?!</p><p>-Kukuku, es divertido ver la simpleza de ésta celda. No puedes acercarte desde el interior. -Caminó hasta el bambú y con el trozo de vidrio comenzó a cortar las lianas que los sostenían fuertemente-. Pero desde afuera es bastante frágil. Lo que quiere decir que está diseñada para romperse fácilmente en caso de una emergencia, manteniendo a tu prisionero seguro mientras no lo necesitas... Para destruirla sólo tenemos que cortar aquí, aquí y aquí.</p><p>Senku dió pasos hacía atrás para que la estructura con los objetos punzocortantes no llegasen a tocarlo y volteó a ver a su amiga.</p><p>-¡Ve por Taiju, hay que llevarla afuera! -Yuzuriha asintió sin perder tiempo y siguiendo la luz de fuera, se fue guiando para ir por el mencionado.</p><p>Senku, en cambio, dejó la lámpara en el piso y se adentró a la celda a paso rápido. Se puso en cuclillas, jugando con el trozo de vidrio entre sus dedos, sin cortarse. Tomó el hombro a la chica y la volteó hacia él para que quedara boca arriba.</p><p>Su rostro; tan blanca que la piel de él se veía oscura en comparación; una piel que comenzaba a tornarse amarilla por la falta de luz solar. Sus labios no podían alcanzar el tono rosa, sus cejas y pestañas eran del color de su cabello y por sus mejillas pasaban cicatrices negras hechas por la despetrificación. </p><p>Pero su belleza no fue lo que llamó la atención, la había visto: en televisión, en entrevistas, en las noticias, en las redes sociales. Creyó que podía encontrar cualquier científica encerrada ahí, menos a ella...</p><p>Senku volteó cuando escuchó a Taiju gritando hacía ellos. Tan pronto como llegó ese grandulón, tomó entre brazos a la chica y corrió por donde vino. El científico se levantó de su posición en cuclillas, fue por las cosas que dejó en el piso hace un momento y le siguió a paso lento.</p><p>-No puede ser... -Gen veía con la boca abierta a la chica, estaba atónito y sólo miraba de la albina a Senku y viceversa, una y otra y otra vez.</p><p>-Pensé lo mismo que tú, jamás en toda mi vida creí en ésta posibilidad. Jamás. -Senku metió su dedo meñique a su oído y comenzó a girar-. Esto se puso interesante al diez billones por ciento.</p><p>-¿Ah? ¿Quién es? -Taiju miraba a ambos chicos con curiosidad, </p><p>*¿es amiga de ellos?* </p><p>En cambio, los cuestionados solo miraban a la científica inconsciente en el hombro del castaño. Estaban preocupados, pero bastante emocionado, mucho más que hace rato.</p><p>Taiju colocó a la chica suavemente sobre el pastizal verde que crecía fuera de la cueva; boca arriba y con sus brazos a sus costados para que no se lesionara.</p><p>-Te responderé luego, grandulón. -Senku se hincó sobre sus rodillas al lado izquierdo de la albina y sacó una botella de cristal tapada con un corcho, ésta tenía agua dulce-. Si su estómago ya no puede tolerar ni siquiera el agua, estamos perdidos... Pero, para que pueda tomar el agua; tengo que despertarla.</p><p>Senku comenzó a desabrochar la piel de león que ella traía como vestido. Esos botones improvisados con lianas y semillas fueron retirados por las manos del científico. Del cuello hasta el final del pecho. Abrió la vestimenta lo suficiente para ver el hueco entre ambos pechos, pero no tanto para invadir su intimidad.</p><p>-¡SENKU! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -Taiju se volteó rápidamente para correr un par de metros, avergonzado.</p><p>-¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño de secundaria? -Senku abría la vestimenta de la albina de forma desinteresada. Haciendo un leve puchero para concentrarse. No le afectaba para nada, pero era su primera vez desnudando la parte superior del cuerpo de una chica. Sinceramente, imaginó que el contexto sería diferente.</p><p>-Concuerdo con Taiju, a ninguna chica le gustaría que le vieran sin su consentimiento. -Gen sonrió y simplemente se dió la vuelta con ambas manos juntas, al lado de la chica y Senku, por si se necesitaba su ayuda-. No mires lo que no debes, Senku-chan.</p><p>-No soy el desesperado de Ginro; sólo necesito ubicar su esternón. -Senku puso su mano de forma vertical en dicha zona. Era tan delgada que sus costillas se marcaban a través de su pálida piel-. Yuzuriha, necesito que la sostengas de los hombros.</p><p>-¿Qué harás? -Ella obedeció, pero estaba nerviosa. Era la presidenta del club de manualidades, no una enfermera.</p><p>-La única forma de despertarla justo ahora; es provocarle un horrible dolor. -Senku sonrió como sólo el sabía y todos los presentes se sobresaltaron. Sin hacerse esperar, con su mano comenzó a frotar sobre esa zona; donde se podían sentir las costillas. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si su mano fuera un cuchillo-. Si hago presión de ésta manera en el esternón; el dolor será tan insoportable que su cuerpo reaccionará. </p><p>Y cómo lo dijo Senku, la chica comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a retorcerse, cosa que Yuzuriha evitaba porque la tenía sujetada de los hombros. Pero, al parecer eso no era suficiente para despertarla así que el rubio hizo presión con todas las fuerzas que tuvo y la chica abrió los ojos.</p><p>Yuzuriha y Senku dieron un brinco hacia atrás y la albina se sentó rápidamente; abrazándose así misma por el intenso dolor que apenas le permitía respirar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza agachada intentando refugiarse de ese dolor interno. Sus quejidos quebrados hicieron voltear al mentalista y aunque Taiju tenía curiosidad, no voltearía ni por un segundo.</p><p>La recién despertada apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, lugar de donde venía el horrible dolor. Casi no lo soportaba, era cierto. Pero al menos estaba despierta, estaba consciente.</p><p>-Oye, tranquila. Sé que duele, pero no estamos aquí para hacerte daño. -Gen se hincó para tomar la mano derecha de la chica y sostenerla entre las suyas para darle un poco de calor-. Necesitamos saber si estás saludable y ya sabes; las personas inconscientes no pueden hablar. -El mentalista soltó una risita y la chica dejó de fruncir el ceño, se había robado su atención. Pues la distracción era la mejor forma de hacer a alguien olvidar su dolor-. Ésta era la única forma de despertarte.</p><p>-Yo... -Antes de que hiciera esfuerzo en hablar. Senku destapó la botella de agua y se la puso en los labios, inclinándola para que ella tragara el agua, quisiera o no. Ella comenzó a beber sin protesta, mientras el rubio le empujaba la botella y le sostenía la espalda con su mano libre.</p><p>-Bien, puedes beber agua. Tu estómago tolera tener algo dentro, pero eso no te salva del estado crítico. -Le dió de beber hasta que el líquido se acabó y lanzó la botella lejos-. Debo hacerte un chequeo básico y no tengo tiempo para pedirte permiso.</p><p>-Senku-chan realmente no tiene tacto ni siquiera en estos casos. -Gen rió nerviosamente junto a Yuzuriha. Ambos sintiéndo la vergüenza que debería pertenecerle a Senku.</p><p>E ignorando eso, Senku la recostó nuevamente sobre el pastizal. Tomó su muñeca y presionó con sus dedos índice y anular. No podía hallar el pulso. Pegó su oído en su pecho, podía escuchar sus latidos perfectamente. La albina se sobresaltó, pero no protestó. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-Inhala profundo. -Ella obedeció-. Bien, mantente así por quince segundos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?</p><p>La paciente asintió, así que comenzó a contar quince segundos mientras también contaba el número de pulsaciones. Los quince segundos pasaron en silencio hasta que el científico se retiró y se escuchó un ruidoso suspiro por parte de ella, indicando qur había exhalado todo el aire contenido.</p><p>Senku realizó una multiplicación simple para conocer la velocidad de los latidos de la chica y el resultado lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.</p><p>-Tu pulso está acelerado, incluso privándote el oxígeno. -Volvió a abrocharle su vestimenta con el mismo desinterés y atrevimiento que la primera vez-. Puede que sea por la situación de estrés que te provoqué hace un momento, pero para asegurarme, te tomaré el pulso de nuevo cuando lleguemos a la base científica. Ahora, esto tal vez te moleste un poco.</p><p>Senku hurgó entre sus cosas en busca de la lámpara de la ciencia que utilizó hace unos momentos en la cueva. La encendió para ver si aún funcionaba y al ser eso afirmativo; apuntó la luz rápidamente en los ojos de la chica y la alejó para evitarle el mínimo daño.</p><p>Al ver que sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían con normalidad, Senku tiró la lámpara y bajó hasta sus rodillas para golpear con sus nudillos arriba de esa zona y comprobar que sus reflejos estaban perfectos.</p><p>Bajó un poco más hasta sus pies, los tocó, sobó y examinó en busca de hematomas, objetos clavados e infecciones. Con sus manos callosas por el trabajo en el reino científico, acarició con atrevimiento sus tobillos buscando alguna fractura o cicatriz. </p><p>Iba subiendo, mientras tocaba sus piernas sin pudor, siendo meticuloso con la revisión y observación, palpando cada músculo, tendón y hueso en busca de desperfectos. Era de suma importancia de la chica pudiera caminar sin problemas.</p><p>Al llegar a sus muslos se dió cuenta de que no podría avanzar más o se llevaría una bien merecida patada. Dejaría que las chicas la revisen luego. Mientras tanto, se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, con sus piernas a cada lado de las de la chica. Con cuidado de no aplastarla.</p><p>Gen y Yuzuriha prácticamente gritaron por la poca consideración y tacto del científico. Pero, a la albina parecía importarle poco. De hecho, estaba más que entretenida por ese peculiar chico que le estaba haciendo un chequeo médico para nada improvisado. El rubio tenía conocimiento, sabía lo que hacía. Así que sólo se dejó examinar por él.</p><p>-Avísame si en algún momento te llega a doler. -La albina asintió y Senku tomó las piernas de la chica y las dobló lentamente contra el vientre de ésta. </p><p>Flexionándolas por completo, se dió cuenta de que ella estaba en perfecto estado desde la cadera hasta los pies. Lo cual eran muy buenas noticias.</p><p>-Tu respuesta sensorial y tus reflejos están perfectos. ¿Te duele la garganta? -Senku subió un poco más sobre ella para encararla y tomar su cara para continuar con el examen. Gen sudaba con nerviosismo, eso era sumamente incómodo de ver. Y más aún cuando ninguno de los científicos se inmutaba-. ¿Los oídos o la mandíbula inferior?</p><p>-No. -Ella le respondió, dejándose tocar-. No he padecido de enfermedades respiratorias desde que me despetrificaron, se puede decir que estoy completamente sana.</p><p>Entendía a qué punto quería llegar el chico, si ella portaba una enfermedad para la que no hay medicina. Estarían perdidos</p><p>-Bien. -La tomó de la barbilla y ladeó su rostro para ver sus conductos auditivos-. ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste, cuándo fue y en qué estado de cocción estaba?</p><p>-Carne de jabalí, hace tres días, estaba prácticamente quemada. -Con su pulgar abrió la boca de la chica desde su labio inferior y con la mano retuvo su boca abierta para buscar ganglios inflamados o una garganta roja e inflamada, que no encontró. Su lengua tampoco estaba blanca ni sus encías negras. </p><p>-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ingeriste agua? -Tan saludable que impresionaba para alguien de un cuerpo tan delgado como ella-. No ví ningún recipiente dentro de tu celda.</p><p>-Antes de desmayarme, el agua limpia siempre gotea del techo de la cueva. -A Senku se le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica con la boca abierta esperando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su lengua y eso le perturbó... Cuando terminó de ser examinada, Senku la dejó en paz, se quitó de encima y se puso de pie. Ella continuó hablando-. Supongo desamayé debido a que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a comer constantemente.</p><p>Senku suspiró un poco, más de alivio de que cansancio. Ella estaba perfectamente, nada que no se pudiera tratar en un par de días. Hizo crugir su cuello un poco y sonrió desinteresado, dando el mensaje a sus amigos de que ella se encontraba a salvo. Ellos también suspiraron.</p><p>-Estás en lo correcto. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? -Todos voltearon a ver a Senku, excepto Taiju que fue olvidado en el rincón-. Kukuku, ¿cómo estar incorrecta? Cuando eres la científica más prestigiosa de la antigua era moderna.</p><p>La niña achinó sus ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Toda la gente que se encontraba era sumamente interesante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Una chica sin nombre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó a todos los presentes se fue borrando lentamente para descansar su rostro. Ellos la conocían de hace tiempo atrás, pero ella no. Es normal que el ocurra, después de todo. Ella era una figura pública de la antigua era.</p><p>Aunque sinceramente, no era tiempo de hablar sobre eso. Su rostro de porcelana blanca que comenzaba a sonrojarse por culpa del sol y su estado de salud podía no ser óptimo.</p><p>-Esas cicatrices... -La albina observó el rostro y brazos de cada una de las personas a su alrededor-. ¿Hace cuánto se despetrificaron?</p><p>Yuzuriha le soltó los hombros y ella trató de tomar posición de asiento, pero la mano del mentalista que antes sostenía la suya, se lo impidió; debía guardar reposo según entendió a todo ese discurso que dió Senku sobre los latidos de su corazón. </p><p>Ella, sin rechistar obedeció y volvió a recostarse. Estirando su brazo hacía arriba para extender su mano y así bloquear un poco los rayos del sol que quemaban su piel. Gen, inmediatamente notó eso y se puso de pie al lado de ella para atajarla del astro rey.</p><p>-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y cosas que decir. Pero ésta sólo es una misión de rescate, por lo tanto, estás bajo nuestro cuidado ahora. -Senku rascó su oreja unos segundos mientras la observaba. Su piel brillaba un poco en tonos rojos por las leves quemaduras del sol-. Te llevaremos con nosotros y nos aseguraremos de que estés fuera de cualquier riesgo. -Senku observó a la niña con una sonrisa y ambas manos en la cadera, posicionándose frente a ella para imitar las acciones de Gen y protegerla del sol-. ¿Crees poder guardar tus preguntas hasta entonces?</p><p>La albina bajó su mano, ahora estaba resguardada bajo la sombra de esos dos chicos. Y simplemente le asintió con una sonrisa a ese excéntrico científico.</p><p>Senku sonrió de vuelta y levantó su vista hacia arriba. Él también tenía muchas preguntas para ella, esperaba con ansias la conversación que tendrían después.</p><p>-¡Oye, grandulón! Ven aquí. -El nombrado se sobresaltó y se puso tenso en su lugar. Dió un pisotón sobre el piso, indicándole a Senku que no iba a voltear-. Ella ya está vestida, puedes acercarte.</p><p>-Senku está diciendo la verdad, Taiju. -Yuzuriha apoyó a su científico amigo. La albina recostada ladeó la cabeza, así que ese castaño se llamaba Taiju y el chico de cabellos extravagantes se llamaba Senku. Ese chico que la examinó es el famoso Senku del que Tsukasa tanto hablaba. Quería saber más, quería saber que capacidad tenía ese chico y porque Tsukasa lo respetaba tanto... pero debía esperar.</p><p>Y así de rápido como dió el pisotón, se acercó corriendo hacia la albina tras las palabras de esa castaña. Se arrodilló tirándose sobre la tierra y pastizal del lugar y tomó la mano de la chica.</p><p>-¡Un gusto! -Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Me llamo Taiju y quiero que seamos amigos! ¡Te va a encantar la base científica! ¿También eres una científica como Senku, no?</p><p>-Basta ya con eso. -Senku le dió un leve golpe en la cabeza a Taiju para que detuviera ese molesto interrogatorio. Llévala a mi laboratorio, eres el más rápido de todos.</p><p>Senku se apartó junto con Gen y el sol nuevamente le destelló en la cara a la chica. Por lo cual, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Taiju aprovechó esto para tomarla entre sus brazos con facilidad y levantarse.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Estás en buenas manos y conocerás muchas personas agradables. -El fortachón parecía muy entusiasmado por tener nuevos amigos y por saber más acerca de la chica. Pero no la agobiaría con preguntas por ahora-. Avísame si te lastimas con algo.</p><p>La albina asintió. Y Yuzuriha se puso de pie e inspeccionó que la albina estuviera cómoda y no se llegase a lastimar con algo pues Taiju solía ser tosco a veces.</p><p>-Llevatela de aquí rápido. -Senku se dió media vuelta y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos-. Yuzuriha.</p><p>-¡Si! -Gritó la pequeña castaña para hacerle saber que estaba lista para recibir órdenes.</p><p>-Asegúrate que sea atendida por Ruri y los demás. Proporcionénle agua y denle algo de comer. No debe comer demasiado, su estómago probablemente se encogió un poco. Algo de carne y vegetales no estaría mal. Que se de un baño, si no puede; que las chicas la ayuden. Hazle ropa nueva y cómoda para la temporada y bajo ninguna circunstancia la hagan caminar o la expongan al sol. -Taiju y Yuzuriha hicieron un saludo militar, listos para acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra-. El mentalista y yo los veremos allá. Ahora, ¡vayan!</p><p>Y con eso, ambos castaños salieron corriendo hacia la base científica con la albina en brazos. Ella se sujetaba del cuello de Taiju para no caer y miraba fijamente a Senku mientras se perdía en los árboles a la distancia. </p><p>Cuando los perdió de vista, Senku abandonó su posición y encorvó su espalda por el cansancio. Estirando sus brazos y moviendo su cadera hacia los lados para deshacer un poco su dolor de espalda. </p><p>Suspiró tan fuerte que llamó la atención del mentalista que se quedó con él.</p><p>-¿Fue demasiado para tí, Senku-chan? -Gen soltó una risita, viendo al nombrado estirar su cuerpo para relajarse.</p><p>-Me ha sorprendido un poco. -Cuando dejó de estirarse, caminó hasta las cosas que utilizó para socorrer a la chica y se hincó para levantarlas. Una por una las regresó a las bolsas de su cinturón y volvió a ponerse de pie-. Y pensar que Tsukasa tuviese alguien como ella de prisionera. Imagina que hubiera pasado si la obligaba a crear bombas. -Gen tragó duro, el pensar eso le daba temor-. Aunque... dudo mucho que eso hubiera ocurrido. Tsukasa estaba en contra de ese tipo de cosas. Ahora veo porque ella se volvió inútil para él.</p><p>-Esto ha sido considerablemente inesperado. -Gen habló, juntando sus manos. En cambio, Senku volvió al lado del mentalista con una mano en el mentón, pensando en que ámbitos podría aplicar las habilidades de la chica-. Esto puede considerarse como un triunfo, ¿no? Quiero decir, hay otra como tú despetrificada. Tenemos de nuestro lado una ventaja de tamaño abismal, claro, siempre y cuando esté dispuesta a ayudarnos. Lo cual es la situación más probable.</p><p>-He estado pensándolo todo éste tiempo y son ilimitadas las cosas que podemos hacer con ella aquí. -Senku seguía con su mano en el mentón, observando el suelo-. Claro, siempre y cuando todo lo que veíamos en los medios fuera cierto.</p><p>-Cierto, no es que ella destaque mucho. -Gen levantó su vista al cielo-. De haber tenido el ingenio pudo escapar ella sola de esa cueva. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hizo?</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones, pero hasta ese momento no debemos entrometernos. No podemos obligarla a que nos diga cosas que no quiere. -El científico hizo sus manos puño con suma emoción-. Aunque siendo sincero, estoy muy emocionado por todo lo que ella puede hacer. Un talento y potencial nuevo, me emociona al diez billones por ciento.</p><p>-Todo lo que hagamos será el doble de rápido. -Gen bajó su vista y observó a Senku, como si estuviera diciendo lo lógico-. Por supuesto que es emocionante.</p><p>-Te equivocas. -Senku recobró la postura y observó serio al mentalista. Después, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Gen le siguió, caminado lentamente detrás de él-. Es cierto que si ella es tan talentosa como creo, seremos una pareja imparable. Eso contribuirá de forma estratosférica a un trabajo más eficiente y práctico en todos los ámbitos que faltan desarrollar en éste mundo de piedra. -Senku miraba de izquierda a derecha, buscando con su vista entre los árboles y arbustos de la zona-. Pero, eso no aumenta la fuerza de trabajo para nada. Una científica no es lo mismo que cien hombres trabajando, son cosas totalmente distintas y compararlas sería imposible.</p><p>-Ya veo... -Gen observaba como Senku buscaba algo, peor no sabía que era-. Entonces sólo nos queda esperar.</p><p>-Aunque debo admitir que habrá muchos más avances científicos. -Senku levantó su dedo índice para llamar la atención del mentalista-. Imagina que ella cree medicinas de cuarta generación mientras nosotros trabajamos en la embarcación o que les enseñe a las personas a cultivar, leer o escribir.</p><p>-Ahora que lo dices... eso sería increíble. -Gen se quedó pensando, no lo había visto de esa forma. Ahora las posibilidades parecían no tener fin, era muy emocionante para cualquiera pensar en eso.</p><p>-Aunque ella deberá comprometerse a trabajar día y noche por levantar la nueva civilización humana. De otro modo, no funcionará. -Finalmente soltó el científico-. Seguro que lo hará, después de todo. Ese es el trabajo de alguien que está del lado de la ciencia.</p><p>-Ni siquiera en ésta situación dejas de explotar gente laboralmente... -Gen le miró con sudor en la frente y una sonrisa condescendiente. Senku se detuvo frente un grupo de arbustos para examinar los frutos. Esto le intrigó a Gen y caminó hasta él para echar un vistazo al interés de turno-. ¿Qué son?</p><p>-Un pariente cercano de las frambuesas salvajes. -Senku había encontrado lo que buscaba-. Debido a que el humano desapareció para seguir cultivando las que eran más grandes y dulces; Rubus Idaeus. Se extinguieron. -Con sus dedos índice y pulgar comenzó a arrancar frambuesa tras frambuesa, metiéndolas en las bolsas de su cinturón, verificando que éstas tuvieran buen color-. Y estas, por lo visto, siguieron evolucionando hasta tener esta forma.</p><p>-¿Para qué necesitas frambuesas? ¿Le harás un cóctel? -Gen soltó una risilla y se acercó a su lado para ayudar con la recolecta.</p><p>-Viste su piel, ¿no? -Gen asintió, siguiendo con su tarea-. Es albina.</p><p>-Una terrible condición... -Gen no pudo evitar pensar en como esa condición hace que la gente pierda su piel y se lesione gravemente por el simple hecho de recibir rayos de sol.</p><p>-Cuando la sacamos de la cueva y la recostamos, toda su piel comenzó a irritarse con la inmediata exposición al sol. Por eso la protegiste, ¿no? -El mentalista asintió-. A pesar de que a ésta hora el nivel de rayos UV es realmente bajo. Aún con el cielo nublado, ella se expondrá a éstos altos niveles de radiación solar todos los días y con su piel decenas de veces más frágil que la nuestra... -Senku se detuvo un momento-. Al comienzo solo serán erupciones y lesiones en la piel, que de por sí, serán molestas e insufribles. Pero, existe la posibilidad al diez billones por ciento de que en menos de diez años padezca cáncer de piel si no ejecuta los cuidados necesarios. </p><p>-Suena a tener una maldición. -Gen suspiró, es cierto que esa condición la hacía lucir hermosa y sacada de un cuento irreal. Pero, la realidad era más cruel con esa belleza.</p><p>-¡Es por eso que haremos protector solar! -Senku sonrió con excentricidad, observando las frambuesas.</p><p>-Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? -Una vez cargados de una buena cantidad de frambuesas, se dispusieron a caminar apaciblemente por el bosque hasta la base científica.</p><p>Tendrán un largo día por delante. Bueno, más que un largo día, será una larga vida al lado de esa curiosa niña que acababa de cruzar caminos con ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Limpia tu desastre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caminaron por un rato de regreso a la base, charlando sobre la recién llegada; por más descortés que eso fuera. Iban con sus brazos ahuecados, con cuidado de no dejar caer ni un solo fruto, pues cada uno de ellos era esencial para hacer el protector. Unos cuantos minutos les tomó llegar al asentamiento, todo parecía normal y tranquilo después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido.</p><p>-Sígueme mentalista. -Senku tomó el camino contrario de donde debería estar la científica siendo atendida. </p><p>-¿A dónde vamos, Senku-chan? ¿No deberíamos ir a ver a la chica? -Le cuestionaba el de cabello bicolor, llevando toda esa cantidad de frambuesas entre brazos.</p><p>-Para hacer protector solar necesitamos aceite de semilla de frambuesa. -El científico sonreía mientras buscaba con la mirada de derecha a izquierda a la persona que necesitaba-. Y para obtenerlo necesitamos hornear las semillas y después aplastarlas con mucha fuerza. -Finalmente encontró al hombre mayor, quien se encontraba descansando al lado de un horno-. ¡Oh! Viejo Kaseki.</p><p>El nombrado volteó hacia la voz que llamaba su nombre y rió un poco cuando vió al joven científico. Seguro le dará una nueva misión emocionante y entretenida.</p><p>-Joven Senku, ¿qué necesita ahora? -El nombrado dejó caer frente a él las frambuesas. Gen imitó su acción, formando un pequeño monte de frambuesas rojas y frescas.</p><p>-Necesito que les quites las semillas y las hornees toda la noche. Puedes comenzar al atardecer y si tienes problemas encontrando las semillas; pídele ayuda a Suika. -Senku se puso de pie y le dió un estirón a su espalda para olvidar la molesta posición en la que estaba hace un momento-. Te contaré para que utilizaremos las semillas después. Por el momento ayúdame a reunir a todos.</p><p>-¡A la orden! -El viejo artesano fue a paso lento y sereno para dar indicaciones a las personas que se encontraba en el camino. Esparciendo el comunicado.</p><p>-Iremos a visitarla después, ahora necesitamos dar el anuncio sobre la construcción del barco. Dile a Yuzuriha y los demás que dejen a la chica en cama y vengan. -Gen asintió y fue a acatar la orden. El rubio miró alrededor y dio un suspiro de efímero descanso, todo ocurría demasiado rápido y eso era emocionante.</p><p>-¿Están todos aquí? -Habló con fuerza el líder de esa nueva sociedad científica. Senku estaba de pie sobre un relieve de tierra más alto que el suelo común, asegurándose de tener la atención de todos los presentes.</p><p>-¡Woah! ¡Jamás había visto a tanta gente junta! -Tantas personas, la mayoría en plena juventud. Rostros nuevos y unos un tanto conocidos miraban con atención al chico-. Ahora incluso hay más de esa gente primitiva.</p><p>Y es que, era cierto. La gente del bando de Tsukasa no abandonaba sus peculiares peinados y vestimenta que los hacía lucir como los antiguos cavernícolas.</p><p>-¡Ésta es la primera vez que veo tanta gente! -La pequeña sandía gritó al aire  emocionada porque gente nueva significaba amigos nuevos y gente a las que les podría ser de mucha ayuda. Suika y los fieles amigos de Senku se encontraban frente a él, con Gen a su izquierda. Bien, basta de charla. El científico tenía prisa.</p><p>-Hace tres mil setecientos años brotó el rayo petrificador que arrasó con la humanidad. -Directo y sin rodeos, el rubio compartió la información ya obvia con todos ahí, rascando su oreja en el proceso. Taiju no tardó en cuestionar la razón de tal acto y el ex policía remarcó que fue petrificado mientras orinaba una pared. Haciendo cuestionar a los presentes si realmente era un policía.</p><p>-Si fuera algún tipo de ataque... -Ukyo fue el siguiente en hablar, sembrando miedo en la gente de Tsukasa que lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, sólo eran deducciones personales-. Y lo usaran de nuevo, ésta vez rematarían a la humanidad.</p><p>-Kukuku, antes de que eso ocurra necesitamos resolver el misterio. Además, si le hacemos ingeniería inversa podremos usar la ciencia del rayo petrificador para ayudar a Tsukasa. -Si su teoría era acertada como él creía, eso sanaría al primate más fuerte de preparatoria por completo. Un desafío y esfuerzo enorme van de por medio y vaya que le emociona-. Superaremos a nuestra antigua civilización. Nuestro objetivo es el origen de la luz... ¡Al otro lado de la Tierra!</p><p>-¿¡El otro lado de la Tierra!? -Todos repitieron al unísono las palabras del joven científico, como si fuera tan fácil. La idea era tan descabellada que a Ginrou se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.</p><p>-¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ SENKU!? -Magma tomó a Senku de las mejillas con brusquedad mientras se carcajeaba de la idiotez que había dicho, al menos para él-. ¡Si vas al otro lado de la Tierra caerás y morirás! Ni siquiera sabes eso, ¿y te llamas a tí mismo científico? -Senku rodó los ojos y se quedó apático, por supuesto: pensamiento primitivo. Aunque no fue el único que quedó perplejo ante tal ignorancia. Al lado de ellos cierto policía corrupto se carcajeaba levemente con el cuerpo encorvado por contener sus risas.</p><p>-Ah... lo siento. No está bien reírse de la ignorancia de los salvajes. -Uei recobró la compostura y observó serio al tosco Magma. Lamentablemente no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo, ésta vez más fuerte y desenfrenado que antes-. Pero no puedo con éste tipo... "¡Caeríamos al ir al otro lado de la Tierra!" Y lo dice tan serio...</p><p>A Magma las venas se le marcaban por todo el rostro por el daño en su frágil orgullo y ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear infantilmente al estilo manotazos. El ex jefe de la aldea tuvo que intervenir en ese leve conflicto.</p><p>Gen sabía que ese tipo de peleas o discusiones eran naturales y no se podían evitar. Dos bandos que eran enemigos de repente se unieron... ahí es donde entra su trabajo de mentalista.</p><p>-¿El otro lado de la Tierra? ¿Hay forma de ir nadando hasta allá? -Kohaku le cuestionó al científico.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, tenemos que cruzar el océano. -Senku frunció el ceño ante la tonta pregunta. Pero, Yuzuriha lo tomó por sorpresa y le colocó un sombrero de capitán que aplastó sus rebeldes cabellos rubios-. ¿Qué es esto?</p><p>-Bueno, finalmente he tenido tiempo libre y se me ocurrió hacerlo. -Yuzuriha se sonrojó levemente por su pequeña manualidad, ya que con ésta le resaltaba a su amigo que él lideraría los planes de ahora en adelante-. ¿Qué tal?</p><p>-¡Ahora todos vamos a construir un barco! -Senku realmente no respondió a la pregunta, pero lo hizo a su manera. Dando la orden con el sombrero puesto y con mucho entusiasmo, la castaña lo entendió como que le había gustado.</p><p>La palabra "barco" pareció llamar la atención de toda la gente de la aldea Ishigami.</p><p>-¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! -El viejo artesano levantó la cabeza para gritar, pues la mayoría del tiempo Senku les ordenaba construir cosas de las que desconocían por completo-. Por fin algo que la aldea Ishigami conoce.</p><p>-Si. La aldea Ishigami es gente que vive en el agua. -Magma habló. Aún no olvidaba sus sueños de grandeza por ser reconocido como jefe que, según él, se merecía. Ésta era su oportunidad para destacar-. Así que ésta vez yo seré más útil que tú, Senku. Ya que vivimos en el agua con botes, tenemos experiencia, ¿no?</p><p>-Definitivamente tiene motivos ocultos-. Chrome habló. A Magma se le fueron de las manos sus desvaríos, pues esa positividad tan espontánea no era normal y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.</p><p>-Como sea, tiene su punto. -Senku habló mientras se rascaba el odio con desinterés-. Después de todo soy un científico, no un arquitecto de barcos.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno. -El mentalista los interrumpió a todos para echar a andar su plan y proponer algo con suma amabilidad juguetona-. ¿Qué tal su todos presentamos nuestras propuestas y elegimos la mejor? ¿Qué opinan?</p><p>El rubio fortachón que fanfarroneaba a un lado gritó que estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Después de todo, el creía que nadie podía hacerle frente en esto y la competencia estaba más que decidida.</p><p>-Bueno, ya que hemos terminado con esto. Descansen ésta noche porque lo que le sigue es trabajo sin descanso. -El científico sonrió con psicosis y los presentes se encogieron con nerviosismo, no les sorprendía la verdad. Senku pareció recordar algo y habló antes de que la gente pudiera dar el primer paso para irse-. ¡Oh! A propósito, mañana antes del concurso de propuestas de barco les traeré una sorpresa. -Las personas murmuraban entre sí, pero se notaban entusiasmadas, ¿qué podría ser? La intriga le hacía sonreír-. Ahora, pueden irse.</p><p>-Senku-chan, no hables como si tuvieras un cachorro para regalarles. -El mencionado se bajó de ese relieve de tierra junto con sus compañeros que se quedaron a su lado.</p><p>-No está mal provocar un poco de emoción en la gente. -El rubio se encogió de hombros y dejó salir su arrogante sonrisa-. Suika. -La niña pequeña posó toda su atención en Senku esperando órdenes-. El viejo Kaseki necesita ayuda con unas semillas de frambuesa. ¿Podrías ir a ayudarle?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto, Suika es de utilidad siempre! -La sandía levantó la mano para adentrarse en su casco de fruta e irse rodando en busca del artesano.</p><p>-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a la nueva? -Senku sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle a los demás que le siguieran. Ellos curvaron sus labios entre sí, emocionados por conocer a esa misteriosa chica de blanco que llegó repentinamente en un choque de causalidad.</p><p>El atardecer ya comenzaba, el cielo se pintaba de rojos y naranjos. Algunas nubes pasajeras se manchaban de rosa y tal vez violeta. Era un clima sumamente agradable a comienzos de primavera, la tarde y noche eran cálidas y la mañana un poco fría.</p><p>Con la mano derecha, Senku abrió la cortina del pequeño lugar que ahora usaría como laboratorio. Los estantes sostenían los recipientes de vidrio capaces de soportar sus experimentos con materiales corrosivos, la mesa céntrica de madera había sido empujada a una esquina de la habitación. El piso del fondo había sido llenado con suave paja y piel de animal para simular una cama. Un par de velas de cera habían sido colocadas en el suelo para combatir la oscuridad que comenzaba a dominar.</p><p>Los compañeros detrás del científico asomaban sus cabezas sobre los hombros de éste, siendo poseídos por la curiosidad. </p><p>Una frágil y pequeña niña reposaba sobre la cama de paja y piel. Un vestido blanco de seda y algodón le cubría todo el cuerpo y su abrigo de piel de León la protegía del frío. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras rojas adornando sus ojos debido a que recién despertaba del sueño en el que cayó profundamente al llegar. A su lado, se encontraba de rodillas la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Ruri tenía una sonrisa dulce y una semblante pacífico, miraba a la joven amablemente mientras conversaba con ella.</p><p>-Entonces... ¿algún día podrás contarme las cien historias? -La albina habló cuando Ruri terminó, su voz era más suave que antes. Más relajada y dulce. La rubia asintió en respuesta y acarició la mejilla de la niña con los nudillos de su mano. Justo en el lugar donde ella tenía las marcas de petrificación.</p><p>-Por supuesto. -La niña cerró los ojos ante ese tacto cálido en su mejilla. Hace tanto que no había sentido algo así-. Las cien historias deben permanecer con nosotros de generación en generación.</p><p>Una vez que la albina tuvo suficiente, abrió sus ojos de gris ceniza y volteó en dirección a la puerta del lugar. Encontrándose con más personas que observaban la escena entre ellas dos. La recién llegada giró un poco su cabeza y se movió bruscamente para intentar ponerse de pie. Todos los presentes entraron en estado de alarma y el científico fue el primero en correr.</p><p>-¡Hey, espera! No te levantes. -Senku hizo una ademán con sus brazos para que ella se quedara quieta-. No es que quiera dudar de tu capacidad física. Pero, luces un poco...</p><p>-¿Frágil? -La albina completó su oración.</p><p>-Si. -Tan directo como siempre. La niña sólo suspiró y volvió a recostarse bajo la atenta mirada de los demás-. Sólo deja que haga una última revisión. -Sus amigos levantaron una ceja ante la semi amable petición del chico, la albina simplemente le asintió y puso sus brazos a sus costados para dejarse hacer. El rubio ceniza caminó hasta su lado para verla y después ver a la sacerdotisa-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?</p><p>-Parece muy saludable para lo que vivió en esas cuevas. -La joven rubia extendió sus manos para acariciar los blancos cabellos de la niña, a lo cual ésta respondió con un sonrojo-. Es una chica muy fuerte.</p><p>-Ya veo. -Senku no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca de la albina para tomarle el pulso. Esperó unos silenciosos quince segundos y ejecutó la multiplicación para averiguar sus latidos por minuto-. Tu pulso se encuentra dentro del estándar normal a comparación de la primera vez. Eso significa que hace unas horas tu organismo estaba sometido a estrés. Aunque... creo que la explicación está de más para ti. -El científico dejó escapar una fugaz sonrisa engreída, la niña entendió sus palabras y suspiró-. Ahora...</p><p>El chico comenzó a tirar hacia abajo del vestido de seda, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para tener acceso a la parte superior de su caja torácica y colocó su oído suavemente sobre su pecho para escuchar sus pulmones al inhalar y exhalar.</p><p>-Respira profundo. -Ella obedeció. Pero sólo le tomó un parpadeo a Senku y Kohaku ya lo había lanzado lejos de la chica con una patada. El pobre científico chocó contra la pared y el aire se le escapó. Los estantes se tambalearon y él cayó al piso moribundo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para gritar-. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, LEONA!? ¿Quieres matarme o qué?</p><p>-¡Creí que tenías honor! -La rubia de cabellos recogidos corrió hacia la albina y se arrodilló para abrazarla protectoramente. Recibiendo miradas nerviosas por parte de todos, incluso de su hermana-. Abusar de una pequeña niña de esa forma es demasiado bajo para alguien que se coloca sobre un enorme pedestal. Tocándola de esa forma de esa forma tan atrevida enfrente de nosotros...</p><p>-¡Sí, es a lo que en mi época llamábamos chequeo físico! -Escupió molesto el científico, sobándose el cuello y la espalda; más por molestia que por dolor. Nadie decía nada y Kohaku dejó escapar un pequeño "oh." Acto seguido, la fiera se puso de pie y se disculpó por lo antes cometido.</p><p>Un pequeño crujido de paja se escuchó y en segundos la albina se había puesto de pie ganándose la mirada de todos.</p><p>-¡Hey, todavía no sabemos si puedes estar de pie.! -Ruri le gritó, aún de rodillas. Pero la de ojos ceniza la ignoró y se dirigió hasta donde aún descansaba Senku por el reciente golpe.</p><p>-Sé que parezco débil y tienes razones para ser tan precavido conmigo. -Se puso de pie frente al científico, delgada y elegante incluso al caminar. Le extendió la mano y regaló una débil sonrisa-. Pero, déjame demostrarte lo contrario... Senku. -Al escuchar su nombre, el científico dejó escapar una leve risilla y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, sujetándola desde la muñeca firmemente a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma-. ¿Qué te parece si me dejan hablar ya?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La chica que sostiene el mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al tomarse de las manos, pudieron sentir toda una vida en el tacto. Las manos de Senku eran callosas y descuidadas, resecas y rasposas; indicio de una arduo trabajo sin descanso. En cambio, las de la niña eran suaves, blanco marfil, delgadas y muy finas. El científico levantó la mirada, enfocando sus ojos rubí sobre los de la albina. Y ahí cayó en la cuenta de que esa mirada ceniza es la de haber vivido el infierno.</p><p>La chica jaló de su brazo con una sorprendente fuerza que levantó del suelo a Senku. Eso lo sorprendió bastante y la niña simplemente sonrió y él carraspeó para incorporarse. Algunos matraces y tubos de ensayo cayeron y se rompieron contra el piso. Luego limpiaría eso.</p><p>-Ha sido tan descortés de nuestra parte no dejarte hablar. -El mentalista tomó la confianza para ir al lado de la albina ahora que todo se había calmado-. Por favor, dinos tu nombre. -Gen sabía su nombre, pero siempre existía la probabilidad de equivocarse. Además, ella debía presentarse antes de tener la osadía de llamarla por su nombre.</p><p>-Soy Galatea... -Ella soltó la mano de Senku y se giró hacia todos los presentes. Giró un poco su mirada hacia una esquina para pensarlo mejor y siguió hablando-. Sólo Galatea. -Dicho esto, se inclinó hacia todos-. Y estaría encantada de conocer los nombres de quienes me atendieron y salvaron la vida. Para agradecerles apropiadamente.</p><p>-¡Yo soy Chrome, uno de los científicos más malotes del lugar! -Un chico de cabellos castaños y rebeldes se señaló orgulloso, animando a los demás a presentarse.</p><p>-¡Mi nombre es Taiju, puedo ser tu nuevo amigo! -El castaño fortachón que la llevó con urgencia y preocupación entre sus brazos gritó su nombre.</p><p>-Soy Yuzuriha. -La castaña pequeña habló en voz dulce y amable con una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>-Tu hiciste estas ropas, ¿cierto? -Galatea habló y la castaña se sonrojó, asintiendo levemente con una sonrisa. La albina se la devolvió mientras tomaba y jalaba del vestido-. Eres increíble confeccionando. Muchas gracias... Yuzuriha.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Gen. Un simple mentalista a tus servicios, cientifica prodigio. -El bicolor a su lado la tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso con dulzura. Ella agrandó levemente sus ojos, una acción involuntaria pues ella es consciente de su fama.</p><p>-Yo soy Kohaku. -La rubia que hace unos minutos saltó a defenderla se puso de pie y se inclinó.</p><p>-Ella es mi valiente hermana. -Ruri no dijo su nombre, pues ella se quedó cuidando de Galatea todo el rato y ya se habían conocido.</p><p>-Y yo me llamo Senku. -La albina volteó hacia el chico que levantó hace unos segundos, se rascaba el oído con desinterés-. Ishigami Senku. -Lo pensó antes de decirlo y se encogió de hombros-. El líder de la aldea Ishigami y el científico del lugar... bueno, hasta que llegaste hoy.</p><p>Galatea levantó la vista rápidamente, observó al científico que le sonreía con astucia. Luego se giró a mirar a los demás presentes que tenían su vista fija en ella, esperando expectantes. La albina giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, encontrándose con todas esas personas esperando algo de ella. Y fue ahí donde cayó en la cuenta, volteando de nuevo hacia el científico cenizo.</p><p>-¿Quieres que yo...</p><p>-Quiero que me ayudes a traer la civilización de vuelta. -El corazón de la niña dio una pirueta, estaba un poco informada de la situación actual pero no llevaba despetrificada mucho tiempo. Y la información que Tsukasa le dio fue más que precaria-. Tú eras la prodigio de mi época. Dame lo que tienes dentro de tu mente y trabajemos juntos por un bien mayor.</p><p>-Tu hiciste todo lo que vi allá afuera y todo lo que hizo que el imperio de Tsukasa se viniera abajo. -La albina extendió su mano hacia el chico, entre cerrando los ojos para ver si podía reconocer su rostro de alguna parte-. Un científico como tú... ¿por qué jamás escuché tu nombre?</p><p>-Sólo era un simple estudiante de preparatoria. -Senku se encogió de hombros con modestia.</p><p>-Entonces... todos estos conocimientos y habilidades las aprendiste tú solo. -La chica dio una vuelta sobre su lugar con los brazos extendidos, maravillada, viendo la cristalería del lugar brillar bajo la danzante luz de la vela que pronto se acabaría-. Almacenaste toda la historia de la humanidad y ahora eres el próximo fundador de la civilización. -Y por primera vez soltó una risa jocosa de felicidad que acabó cuando se detuvo y chocó sus ojos contra los de Senku-. Eres simplemente extraordinario.</p><p>-Te agradezco el cumplido, pero necesito saber si harás éste trabajo conmigo. -El cenizo se sobó el cuello mientras esperaba la respuesta-. Entenderás que mientras más rápido respondas; mejor.</p><p>-Por supuesto que lo haré, mi compromiso siempre ha sido con el saber. -Galatea posó su mano derecha en su corazón, como cuando hizo su juramento a la nación y a su profesión el día que se graduó de la universidad-. Unifiquemos el conocimiento para crear un futuro.</p><p>-¡ESPERA! ¿¡Estás diciendo que ella es como tú en mujer!? -El aprendiz castaño gritó con un dedo incriminatorio. Incapaz de creer que halla dos Senkus libres por ahí en el mundo. ¡Incluso los dos eran de cabello cenizo! Era una de esas coincidencias que eran tan exactas que daban miedo.</p><p>-¿Cómo yo? -Senku bufó con burla-. Ni de cerca. ¡Ella construía cohetes para la máxima agencia de exploración espacial en nuestro tiempo! -Mientras hablaba, extendía sus manos hacia arriba como si quisiera visualizar lo que decía, riéndose al último-. Yo sólo hacía explotar prototipos.</p><p>-¿Cohetes? -Kohaku alzó la voz, ladeando la cabeza debido a que si bien conocía vagamente la palabra ni en sus sueños podría imaginarse como luce uno de esos.</p><p>-Vehículos que nos llevaban a la Luna y viajaban por las estrellas entre la noche eterna. -Galatea habló con emoción, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba-. Con ellos explorábamos lo que había allá afuera, lejos de nuestro planeta y nos ayudaba a comprender cuán pequeños somos en realidad. -La fascinación con la que hablaba se contagiaba incluso en las personas de la antigua era. Como si apenas apreciaran las cosas que tenían ahora que las perdieron.</p><p>-Era una época maravillosa. -Ruri aportó en un suspiro meloso, pasando por su mente el contenido de las cien historias. Era demasiado y aún así no era ni un grano de arena en la enorme playa de lo que la humanidad es.</p><p>-¡Oh! ¡Eso es increíble, háblanos más sobre eso! -Taiju gritó de emoción y con las manos echas puños, pero la delicada mano de Yuzuriha sobre su hombro le hizo calmar.</p><p>-Creo que Galatea y los líderes tienen mucho de que hablar por esta noche. -La dulce castaña les sonrió a los presentes para hacerles saber que era tiempo de retirarse y prepararse para un nuevo día-. Nosotros también necesitamos descansar.</p><p>-¡Cierto! -Taiju le sonrió a la castaña e hizo una exagerada reverencia-. ¡Lamento mucho mi impertinencia, fue un gusto conocerte y que formes parte del reino científico!</p><p>-Espero que podamos ser amigas muy pronto. -Yuzuriha se inclinó levemente y se unió a Taiju para dirigirse hacia la salida del pequeño lugar.</p><p>-El gusto es mío. Considerense personas valiosas para mí desde ahora. -Galatea asintió en despedida y la pareja de castaños se fue. Chrome sólo se encogió de hombros y se dió la vuelta, pero la voz de Senku lo detuvo.</p><p>-¿No te quedas, Chrome? -El nombrado se detuvo.</p><p>-Ustedes son científicos de las grandes ligas, yo sólo saldría sobrando en esta súper complicada conversación que tendrán. -Con su pulgar se señaló orgulloso y sonrió. Esa determinación le gustaba a la albina, definitivamente todos ahí eran personas prometedoras-. ¡Pero sólo esperen, aprenderé más y más para por fin ser un científico tan malote que podrá darles pelea!</p><p>-Nosotras también nos vamos. -Las rubias caminaron hasta el lado de Chrome-. Por favor, cuida del debilucho de Senku. -El científico frunció el ceño y Kohaku se carcajeó. Si, Galatea lucía frágil y débil, pero reconocía una persona entrenada y hábil cuando la veía-. Entonces, adiós.</p><p>-Ven a verme cuando quieras, Galatea. -Ruri le dio una dulce sonrisa y con ambas manos sobre su regazo y una reverencia se despidió de los presentes-. Quiero que sepas que como la sacerdotisa del lugar, siempre tendrás un lugar a donde ir conmigo.</p><p>-Gracias... Ruri. -Y con esto las hermanas se fueron junto con el aprendiz castaño. Dejando a los dos científicos y al mentalista a solas, la albina volteó a ver al bicolor-. Ahora que podemos hablar, hay algo en tí que llama mi atención. -La chica comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Gen, examinando sus facciones y forma de vestir-. A tí te he visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde.</p><p>-Tal vez yo era el repartidor de pizzas en tu laboratorio. -Galatea se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Gen soltó una carcajada y unió ambas manos bajo su capa morada.</p><p>-Es broma es broma. ¿Te parece familiar esto? -El mentalista sonrió como si le fuesen a tomar una fotografía, guiñó el ojo y posó como una vez lo hizo para la portada de una famosa revista.</p><p>-¿En serio eras ese mago? -La chica se burló y sacó un poco del humor que traía escondido-. Lamento decirte esto pero los circos se quedaron 3700 años atrás.</p><p>-¡Ah! Eres tan cruel. -Gen dramatizó con ademanes exagerados, actuando como si las palabras de la chica fueran golpes físicos-. Pero es un completo halago que una polímata de tu estatus ubique a un simple mortal como yo. -El mentalista le giñó el ojo e hizo aparecer de la manga de su capa un pequeño ramo de flores blancas que recolectó antes de llegar al laboratorio-. Para tí, amapola.</p><p>La albina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y tomó el pequeño ramo entre sus pálidas manos. Ese gesto y el apodo le subieron la sangre al rostro. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un débil naranjo, dándole color a sus marcas de petrificación que ahí se encontraban. Senku quien estaba viendo todo, giró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>-Sé que parece el fin del mundo, pero no actúes tan desesperado, mentalista. Eso se ve mal. -La niña y el nombrado voltearon hacia él, quien se apoyó contra la pared de brazos cruzados-. Hablemos de lo que realmente nos interesa. -Galatea asintió y fue a dejar el pequeño ramo de florecillas al lado de esa improvisada cama de paja y piel.</p><p>-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? -Se agachó y volvió a enderezarse para mirar a los chicos al otro lado del lugar-. ¿Qué necesitan que haga?</p><p>-Verás... -Senku iba a hablar, pero Gen se le adelantó y comenzó los ademanes para la explicación.</p><p>-Necesitamos construir un barco, pero he movido un poco los hilos para hacerles creer a todos que es una competencia y elijan al mejor. -El bi color volteó a ver al científico y lo señaló-. Pero todo ya está arreglado para que Senku sea el ganador.</p><p>-Que rastrero. -La niña puso su dedo bajo su mentón, lo meditó un rato pero terminó sonriendo-. Pero me agrada la idea.</p><p>-¿Ya terminaste de presumir, mentalista? -Senku tenía el ceño fruncido y Gen se congeló. El cenizo subió su mirada a la niña para hablarle-. Lo del barco es cierto, pero para trabajar conmigo debes estar al tanto de la situación, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre la petrificación?</p><p>La albina se puso seria de repente, no una seriedad de autoridad sino algo más parecido a haberle arrojado un balde de agua helada. Sus ojos parecieron voltear de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero de ella no salieron palabras, sólo un balbuceo que hizo saltar las alarmas de los dos chicos presentes. Galatea notó su reacción y se obligó a volver en sí, carraspeó y recobró su posición para soltar todo lo que sabía.</p><p>-Muy poco realmente, desde que me despetrificaron estuve en la celda donde me encontraron, así que sólo tengo una hipótesis en base a la experiencia. -Mentira, no tenía ninguna hipótesis, todo el tiempo lo desperdició atormentándose con su propia mente acerca del porqué seguía viva después de todo lo que ocurrió. Senku asintió para que ella prosiguiera, no importa si estaba equivocada. La información desde otro punto de vista era en extremo valiosa, más si era de alguien tan calificada como ella-. Esto lo provocó una luz que parecía venir desde el horizonte, pero con eso no puedo calcular con exactitud de dónde vino. Tal vez de un país vecino, del otro lado de la Tierra o del espacio. Es incierto, pero se presta para muchas teorías. Virus, armas, aliens, un experimento fallido, para ser sincera ninguna me convence. No mata y te conserva, pero no es como la criogenización porque debajo de la piedra permaneces despierto si así lo deseas. Sin embargo, es piedra común y corriente a fin de cuentas, así que ésta se desgasta. Es obvio que se necesita un compuesto de ataque químico, pero Tsukasa jamás me dijo la fórmula de despetrificación. -La chica bajó su vista hacia su mano y la hizo un puño para sentir algo. Después, llevó sus dedos hacia sus mejillas para tocar esas grietas que la roca le dejó-. Sin embargo, no entiendo como es que la gente se despetrificó por sí sola como tú, Senku. Puede que hayan sido expuestos por el agente de ataque químico, pero eso no es suficiente. Para romper la roca se necesita energía. -La niña volteó hacia arriba para observar el techo, el fuego de la vela tintineaba y el anochecer por fin cayó-. Y sólo se me ocurre pensar en el cerebro; quienes se mantienen despiertos se despetrifican y quienes duermen necesitan ayuda del agente químico. Si hago un cálculo simple yo puedo...</p><p>Galatea no terminó su frase y comenzó a murmurar sus cálculos a gran velocidad mientras movía sus iris de derecha a izquierda para ver los números mentalmente.</p><p>-¡Eso no es simple! -Mientras Gen se reía nerviosamente por el simple hecho de no poder entender ni la mitad de operaciones que murmuraba, Senku le seguía el ritmo para ver si llegaba a la misma conclusión que él.</p><p>-La petrificación ocurrió a mitad del año 2019, partiendo de ahí se necesita una energía equivalente a dos trillones de Terajulios para quebrar la roca suponiendo el contacto con un agente corrosivo. Dividiendo eso entre las cuatrocientas calorías que quema el cerebro por día... deberías haber despertado en el año 5738. Ese es el tiempo mínimo para despertar. -La albina volteó a ver a Senku, éste soltó una risilla arrogante. ¿Eso quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto? Quien sabe, así que preguntaría-. ¿En qué año estamos?</p><p>-Kukuku, año 5740, dos años después de que desperté. -Galatea sonrió, nada mal para una hipótesis que se acaba de sacar de quien sabe dónde-. Entonces ya no hay nada que explicar, lo acabas de deducir todo de un tirón. -El científico dejó de apoyarse en la pared y caminó hacia el centro, sobando su cuello-. Por cierto, la fórmula de despetrificación es el Nital.</p><p>-¡Claro! Es usado para corroer metales en la industria minera, por supuesto que funcionaría con la roca. -Ella sonrió feliz, ahora que sabía el nombre del compuesto tal vez podría hacerlo ella misma.</p><p>-El barco es necesario porque he hallado la fuente de la luz que originó la petrificación. -Galatea frunció el ceño anonada.</p><p>-¿Dónde?</p><p>-Al otro lado de la Tierra. -Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, demasiado lejos. Ahora veía porque necesitaban el barco; van a cruzar el océano-. No soy ingeniero de barcos y tú tampoco. Pero has construido cohetes espaciales así que hacer esto para tí es pan comido.</p><p>-Cuenta conmigo.</p><p>-Otra cosa que debo mencionarte. -La albina giró su cabeza un poco ante la curiosidad y el científico siguió hablando-. Pocos en el reino científico saben de tu existencia, así que pensé que presentarte mañana frente a todos antes de iniciar el concurso de barcos sería lo mejor. -Galatea se sonrojó-. Deberás entender que tienes que ganarte su confianza y respeto, es normal que al comienzo puedas generar rechazo.</p><p>-Es obvio, después de todo tú eres su jefe. -Relajó sus hombros y cerró sus ojos ceniza-. Que aparezca de repente alguien similar a tí; automáticamente generará rechazó. -La albina unía sus dedos con nerviosismo.</p><p>-Lo más seguro es que les agradarás. -El científico lo dijo de la forma más desinteresada que podía, pero en realidad quería calmarla. No era bueno someterla a situaciones de estrés tan pronto-. Y hablando del concurso, ¿quieres participar?</p><p>-¿Qué? -La propuesta le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa.</p><p>-Lo que oíste. ¿Quieres diseñar un barco y presentarlo frente a todos?</p><p>-Ah, yo... -Se bloqueó y, es que, no estaba siendo ella misma ahora. Había pasado por tanto que su seguridad y carisma habían sido guardados por el momento.</p><p>-¡Ay vamos, será divertido! -Gen habló animado para tratar de contagiar ese entusiasmo a la niña-. Podrás mostrarle tu talento a todos, Galatea-chan. Además tómalo como una oportunidad para presentarte apropiadamente. ¿Qué dices entonces?</p><p>-Será divertido, supongo. -Y con eso se cerró el trato.</p><p>-Bien, ahora. -Senku siempre yendo al grano. Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? El tiempo no perdonaba ni esperaba-. ¿Crees poder comenzar a trabajar en el barco a partir de mañana?</p><p>-¡Si! También podría buscar otros agentes químicos para deshacer la petrificación en caso de que el Nital sea complicado de hacer. -Los ojos se le iluminaron a Galatea hablando de ese tipo de cosas, los experimentos eran su pasatiempo favorito-. Quizás persulfato amónico.</p><p>-Buena opción, pero obtendríamos cristales y perdería propiedades al disolverlo con agua.</p><p>-Ah... ¿Qué tal bicromato de potasio?</p><p>-Muy peligroso, si entra en contacto con la materia orgánica de una persona sería un genocidio.</p><p>-¡Ácido tartárico!</p><p>Ambos científicos comenzaron a discutir y descartar compuestos de manera rapida cual lista de supermercado con nombres impronunciables para Gen, quien no entendía ni una fracción de todo lo que decían.</p><p>-Ah... de saber que me humillarían así, me habría ido con los demás. -Gen habló claramente dolido por haber sido dejado de lado en esa conversación.</p><p>-¿Hice algo mal? -Cuestionó la albina un tanto preocupada, ¿había sido descortés?</p><p>-No, no, no. Es sólo qué... ustedes dos son muy similares. -El bicolor cerró un momento sus ojos mientras sonreía para obtener un momento de paz-. De todas formas, yo estoy sobrando aquí. Nos vemos. -El mentalista se dió media vuelta y se fue.</p><p>-Tú también ya deberías descansar. -Ordenó Senku mientras colocaba otra vela sobre la mesa para reemplazar a la que casi se consumía por completo.</p><p>-Acabo de despertar. -Se negó.</p><p>-Entonces diseña tu barco. -Fue a buscar un par de cosas a los estantes de madera, hurgando entre los envases de cristal que chocaban entre sí al ser movidos hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba-. Ten. Papel, grafito y escuadras. -Colocó todos los materiales sobre la mesa y con rapidez comenzó a diseñar el barco ganador.</p><p>Galatea también se acercó, observó los materiales con timidez y al ver a su compañero tan concentrado en lo suyo; decidió tomar una hoja de papel y comenzar a trazar su mejor diseño. Así transcurrieron los minutos, ella trazaba con elegancia y maestría líneas sobre el papel con ayuda de la escuadra. Tan concentrada en esa nueva distracción que apenas y notó la mirada sobre ella, levantó su rostro y Senku estaba mirando sus planos.</p><p>-¡No veas! -Sus mejillas se pusieron naranjas y se lanzó a tapar todo el plano con sus brazos.</p><p>-¿¡Eres una niña o qué!? -Era tan versátil, de un momento a otro era una científica y segundos después se comportaba como las niñas de su edad.</p><p>-¡Sí, tengo quince años! -Contraatacó mientras defendía sus planos con insistencia.</p><p>-¿¡Qué!? -La sorpresa lo dominó, pero tenía sentido. Antes de la petrificación ella era un año menor que él y apenas despertó gracias a Tsukasa.</p><p>-¿Cuántos tienes tú?</p><p>-Dieciocho. -Lo meditó un momento-. Como sea, ¡no voy a copiarte, sólo quiero mirar!</p><p>-Espera a mañana al concurso. -Senku gruñó irritado y volvió a lo suyo.</p><p>El resto de la noche fue silencio, el grafito desgastarse, las escuadras chocar y el papel cambiando de posición. Parecía ser de madrugada cuando terminaron y dejaron los planos sobre la mesa, Galatea lo dejó boca abajo, bajo su terquedad de que Senku no lo viera hasta la mañana.</p><p>La albina se preparaba para volver a dormir un par de horas nuevamente en esa cama de paja. En cambio, Senku solo estaba sentado en el suelo de brazos cruzados, no tenía sueño y había mucho en lo que pensar.</p><p>-Oye. -Habló para ver si aún estaba despierta.</p><p>-¿Si? -Para suerte del científico, ella aún no cedía a la gracia de morfeo.</p><p>-Hace un rato dijiste que bajo la piedra podías decidir si dormir o permanecer consiente. -Galatea afirmó con un leve quejido-. Si despertaste gracias a la fórmula de despetrificación eso quiere decir que tú decidiste dormir. ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Creí que estaba muerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Por los viejos tiempos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AMADEUS<br/>ARCO: #1<br/>"Construcción del barco."</p><p>🐉 " Yo soy la luz que trae la sombra, la hija del amanecer detrás de las noches oscuras. Guardiana de los misterios, estrella de la mañana. Reina entre los nórdicos. Yo soy el dragón. " 🐉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Despierta... -Una voz suave hacía eco dentro de su mente, pero era tan fácil dejarla de lado que volvía a quedar inconsciente al instante-. ¡Galatea, despierta! -La nombrada abrió los ojos con temor y se incorporó en seguida sobre la cama de paja. Un lugar desconocido con una voz desconocida, ya no estaba en la cueva más.</p><p>-¡Ya, ya, desperté! -Las lágrimas secas bajo sus parpados le impedían ver bien, así que se talló los ojos con insistencia en lo que reaccionaba bien. Le dolía la cabeza, sus ojos no podían abrirse bien por la pesadez, el frío de la mañana primaveral se colaba en sus huesos.</p><p>-Maldición, de saber que tendrías el sueño tan pesado te habría mandado a dormir antes. -Al lado de ella estaba Senku de rodillas, tocando su hombro con insistencia. Se notaba que llevaba rato moviéndola para hacerla reaccionar-. Como sea, mira. Esto te será de utilidad. -Ella giró su rostro curiosa, con restos de saliva seca en la comisura de los labios. El científico sacó de su cinturón una botella de cristal con un contenido cremoso y blanco dentro-. Esto es protector solar, es para tí.</p><p>-¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? -Ella saltó de alegría y tomó la botella para observarla detenidamente.</p><p>-Puse a hornear las semillas de frambuesa toda la noche y en la mañana Kohaku se encargó de aplastarlas para obtener el aceite. -Explicó el chico mientras rascaba su oído derecho con distracción-. Luego agregué óxido de zinc, cera y agua destilada. ¿Eres alérgica a alguna de esas cosas?</p><p>-Para nada, te agradezco mucho. -Se sonrojó de la felicidad, jamás creyó que alguien se preocupara por cosas como esas. Pero estaba agradecida de corazón por tener algo para poder vivir un día normal bajo el sol-. El aceite de semilla de frambuesa junto con el óxido de zinc hacen un poderoso FPS 30.</p><p>-Ah, lo siento por eso. No tenía a la mano ingredientes para hacer un FPS 50. -Soltó con modestia por no poder hacer algo mejor.</p><p>-No, no, no. Con esto es más que suficiente. -Ella negó rápidamente con las manos.</p><p>-Kukuku, si insistes tanto... -Senku se puso de pie y la miró-. Ponte eso y ven conmigo, el concurso de propuesta de barcos comenzará pronto. -Luego volteó a ver a la mesa de madera mientras la niña también se ponía de pie con la botella entre sus manos de marfil-. Por cierto, Yuzuriha te hizo esa capa y ese sombrero. Úsalos.</p><p>-Ustedes son buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto? -Colocó el recipiente de vidrio sobre la mesa y lo abrió, desprendía un suave olor a fruta roja y crema neutra. Tomó un poco del contenido con sus dedos índice y medio y comenzó a esparcirlo por su rostro-. También el chico fuerte, Taiju.</p><p>-Desde que éramos niños. -Senku se encogió de hombros, observando a la albina cubrirse por completo por esa crema blanca. No había enrojecimiento ni reacción de alergia, así que todo estaba en orden.</p><p>-Realmente siento envidia. -La chica habló mientras volvía a cerrar el recipiente, lo tomó nuevamente entre sus manos y lo empujó hasta el centro de la mesa. Tomó la capa y se la puso encima del vestido, con cuidado de cubrir sus brazos y espalda. Finalmente se colocó el largo sombrero de paja y estaba lista-. Desearía haber tenido gente así de cercana hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>-El dilema de la chica que tenía todo y a la vez nada... -El científico habló mientras enrollaba ambos planos de sus barcos y se los colocaba bajo el brazo izquierdo-. Dime, ¿la vida de una científica de las grandes ligas siempre fue tan solitaria?</p><p>-Era como ser dos únicas personas sobre la Tierra. -Suspiró tan agotada que parecía no haber dormido.</p><p>-¿Y quién era la otra persona? -El rubio cenizo le cuestionó y ella volteó para verlo con anemoia en el rostro. Abrió sus labios para pronunciar un nombre, pero las pisadas de alguien en el filo de la entrada del lugar la interrumpieron.</p><p>-Lamento interrumpir a éstas horas, sé que deben estar ocupados. -Al otro lado de la entrada de ese laboratorio habló Ruri con una reverencia y algo entre sus manos.</p><p>-Descuida, ya nos íbamos. -Habló la albina con una sonrisa de amabilidad mientras se acercaba a la salida con Senku a su lado-. ¿Ocurre algo?</p><p>-Son para tí, Galatea. -La sacerdotisa le extendió un par de cuñas de plataforma que muchos en el lugar llevaban-. Noté que estabas descalza desde ayer y los pedí para tí.</p><p>-¿Oh? -La niña abrió un poco sus ojos y bajó su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. Olvidaba por completo ese pequeño detalle-. ¡Ah! Eres muy atenta. -Se sonrojó un poco bajo esas grietas en sus mejillas. La sacerdotisa insistió en extenderle el calzado y ella lo tomó con agradecimiento-. Bien... supongo que se atan así y...</p><p>Galatea dejó de hablar para sentarse sobre el suelo y ponerse las plataformas, atando bien las cuerdas sobre su empeine y alrededor del tobillo para no caer o tropezarse. Y finalmente, bajo la atenta mirada de la sacerdotisa y su ex esposo; ella se puso de pie con lentitud. Era una plataforma alta, pero bastante cómoda y firme, la albina se sorprendió ante la estabilidad que el calzado le daba. Jamás fue una experta en el arte de los zapatos altos, pero debía reconocer que lo dominaba bien.</p><p>-Perfecto, ahora. Si nos permites Ruri, debemos irnos. -Senku pasó al lado de la rubia para salir de ese lugar y esperar afuera por Galatea.</p><p>-Te agradezco de corazón por todo lo que haces por mí. -La científica bajó levemente su cabeza para mostrar lo cautivada que estaba y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Senku quien la esperaba, golpeando su pie derecho impacientemente contra la tierra-. Te haré algo lindo después, ¿de acuerdo? -Salió y la sacerdotisa volteó para despedirlos con la mano, Galatea le devolvió la despedida mientras gritó unas últimas palabras-. ¡Nos vemos!</p><p>No parecía haber mucha gente alrededor, unos pocos ancianos y algunos niños que corretean bajo el sol de la mañana. Era extraño. Cuando ese castaño fortachón la trajo en brazos había mucha más gente. ¿A dónde habían ido todos? Galatea volteaba de aquí a allá, pero no encontraba al resto, ni siquiera a sus nuevos amigos de anoche.</p><p>-Vamos justo donde están ellos, deja de tratar de romperte el cuello. -Habló el rubio ceniza, dándose cuenta de cómo la chica giraba su cabeza. Ella volteó a mirarlo a él y su extravagante cabello. Realmente no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en ese detalle, pero el chico era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que ella. Sin embargo, su cabello contra el sentido de la gravedad disimulaba ese hecho.</p><p>-¿Tan fácil soy de leer? -Ella suspiró con una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí... -Antes de que Senku pudiera responder, lo hizo ella misma-. Y... ¿cómo debería presentarme?</p><p>-¡Sólo dí que serás mi mano derecha y que si no te obedecen los exiliaré! -El chico rápidamente se volteó a ella con una sonrisa de loco.</p><p>-Eso sólo hará que me odien antes de conocerme...</p><p>-No lo harán, están acostumbrados a ese tipo de palabras por parte mía. Además... -Mientras caminaban, la tierra crujía bajo su calzado. Senku sonrió levemente y observó el cielo matutino-. No te lo he dicho porque no quiero que creas que soy uno de esos tipos raros. Pero, aunque apenas llegaste ayer, te volviste una de las personas más importantes del lugar. A diferencia de mí, tú eres una profesional. -El rubio miró de reojo a la chica que caminaba apaciblemente a su lado bajo todas esas prendas que la protegían del sol-. A pesar de que eres sólo una mocosa...</p><p>-Es extraño como funciona esto, de seguir en la antigua era; sólo tendríamos un año de diferencia. -La niña levantó su vista hacia el cielo, con cuidado de que su sombrero no cayera. Su vista del claro azul no duró mucho, pues sus ojos sintieron la sensibilidad al instante y eso la hizo bajar la mirada-. Con derecho me dices mocosa.</p><p>-Por supuesto, no actúas acorde al estatus que tenías antes. -El chico cerró lo ojos y se encogió de hombros. Galatea juntó sus manos y las apretó un poco por la vergüenza, él tenía razón. Sólo estaba comportándose como una niña-. ¿Ocurrió algo antes de que llegaras aquí? Tu actitud tan desigual a la que yo veía en los medios, es preocupante. -El científico se detuvo un momento para pensar lo siguiente que diría-. Claro, siempre está la opción de que todo eso fuera falso. Pero no pareces ser de las que vendían su imagen.</p><p>-No podrías imaginarte por todo lo que pasé. -Sonrió levemente con tristeza-. Y no te ofendas, pero te acabo de conocer. -La albina soltó esas palabras, las cuales Senku captó al instante como que no quería contarle lo que ocurrió. Al menos no por ahora.</p><p>-Claro, claro. Error mío. -El chico se rascó la nuca con su mano libre-. Sólo quería conversar un poco. Ya sabes, estás sola aquí.</p><p>Galatea detuvo su caminar, el corazón le dio una pequeña vuelta y su alrededor su hundió como una pequeña anomalía de gravedad. Ella aprendía demasiado rápido y lo poco que llevaba conviviendo con Senku le hacía ver que jamás medía sus palabras. Directo y seco, así era, no importa si dañaba leve o enormemente a la gente. Al menos, ella sabía en el fondo que no era personal; esa era la única razón por la que siguió caminando detrás del chico.</p><p>-¡Oh! ¡Senku! -La grave voz de Taiju se escuchó a lo lejos, el castaño les extendía la mano para indicar que se acercaran donde estaba. A su lado estaba la tierna castaña que a vista de la científica, hacían tan linda pareja-. ¡Mira Yuzuriha, Galatea vino también!</p><p>-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? -El rubio ceniza escupió con molestia mientras sobaba su cuello con su mano libre, la albina a su lado observó sobre los hombros de los castaños y vió demasiada gente a la espera de su llegada.</p><p>-¡Senku-chan! -El mentalista llegó alegremente a saludarlos. El nombrado no respondió, en cambio, tomó los planos bajo su brazo y le entregó el suyo a Galatea. Después de todo, tendrían que presentar sus modelos de barco por separado-. Galatea-chan, que alegría verte aquí. ¿Entonces te presentaremos ahora?</p><p>-Si, pero primero vamos con el resto. -Senku no dejó responder a la chica y fue junto con toda esa gente. Dejando a la niña con las palabras en la boca. </p><p>La única que se quedó a su lado fue Yuzuriha quien la tomó de la mano, la albina saltó por esa inesperada acción. Bajó a ver su mano siendo sujetada con gentileza y después subió a observar a la castaña.</p><p>-Sé que debes estar nerviosa. -La castaña le consolaba con su dulce voz y cálido apretón de manos-. Y sé que no es mucho, pero quiero que estés tranquila. -Galatea se sonrojó con furia. No sabía que la gente podía ser así de amable. Y eso llenaba su vacío corazón con felicidad-. Por cierto, ese sombrero te queda muy bien.</p><p>Galatea no tenía palabras para responder, así que simplemente asintió con una media sonrisa y correspondió al apretón de manos de, ahora, su nueva amiga. Volteó su vista hacia delante con la frente en alto, esperando a ser llamada por el líder del lugar. No temblaba, pero su corazón latía rápido; con el de cualquier humano lo haría.</p><p>-¡Bien, es hora del gran espectáculo! El gran concurso de propuestas de barco. -Cerca del mismo risco donde reunieron a todos el día anterior, eran las primeras horas de sol del día y Gen levantaba su mano enérgico para dar comienzo al evento-. Pero antes, Senku nos dará un importante anuncio. -El científico se colocó en el centro del lugar nuevamente, observó a todos ahí y, como era de esperarse, los murmullos comenzaron. La gente estaba ansiosa, ¿qué sería?</p><p>-Hace tres mil setecientos años toda la humanidad se petrificó y con ella todos los científicos del planeta. -Senku giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, dando vista hacia la dirección en la que estaban de pie Galatea y Yuzuriha. Todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia el nuevo rostro-. Para nuestra suerte, Tsukasa tenía una de las mejores escondida en una cueva. -El científico soltó una risilla y le extendió la mano a Galatea para indicarle que se acercara.</p><p>Ella dio un fuerte trago y soltó la mano de Yuzuriha lentamente. Todos voltearon a mirarla fijamente, era extravagante, sin color, alta y delgada. Y parecía que si tocaba el sol; se derretiría.</p><p>Comenzó a caminar bajo decenas de miradas sobre ella, analizaba cada una y volteaba a la siguiente. Todos estaban en silencio, viéndola moverse hasta el centro del lugar junto a Senku. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, el científico la tomó del antebrazo y la jaló frente a él. Ahora todos podían verla, una extranjera.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Galatea. -No solía usar un tono de voz tan alto, pero aquí era necesario. La voz baja y melosa que habían escuchado cambió a una autoritaria y lideral. Sorprendiendo a muchos y dando una impresión magistral para los nuevos-. Soy ingeniera aeroespacial de la antigua era. Pero estoy especializada en todos los campos de la ciencia, espero ser vista a la misma altura que su líder. -Hizo una pequeña pausa-. De otro modo, tendré que ganarme la posición.</p><p>Galatea terminó de hablar y todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Su corazón automáticamente se le bajó hasta el estómago y los ojos se le aguaron, ¿no había dado una buena impresión? Senku quien aún la sostenía del brazo, apretó su agarre por si intentaba caminar hacia atrás. Claro que no, ella jamás haría eso pero tanto silencio la tensaba. Y de momento, cuando pensó que sería mejor ser tragada por la tierra. Todos en el lugar soltaron un sonoro grito de emoción.</p><p>-Es un alivio saber que por fin tenemos una persona cuerda al mando. -El primero en hablar fue Ukyo, la albina se sonrojó levemente por la amabilidad del chico albino. Éste se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.</p><p>-¡Olvida que sea inteligente, es hermosa! -El segundo en gritar fue Ginro, quien sacaba humo por la nariz y estaba cubierto de un enorme sonrojo. Lo único que recibió fue un golpe por parte de Kohaku.</p><p>-¡Senku consiguió otra científica! -La pequeña sandía saltó en el aire, observando detenidamente a la recién llegada.</p><p>-¡Oh! Que emocionante tener otra científica igual a Senku. -El viejo artesano agregó con amabilidad.</p><p>-¡Ella es peligrosa! -El ex policía gritó, señalando a la niña con suma falta de respeto. Ella se colocó a la defensiva, con un brazo sobre su mentón y el que sujetaba Senku lo colocó sobre su pecho-. Esa cosa puede hacer bombas con lo que sea. La ví entregar armamento para el cuerpo de policías una vez. -Siguió incriminando a la niña, y aunque fuera cierto; todos lo tomaron de loco y grosero por gritarle a la recién llegada de esa manera.</p><p>-¿Eh? Si, ella desarrollaba armamento experimental también, no es un secreto. -El científico habló detrás de la chica que estaba en posición de combate y ella volteó sorprendida porque el chico la defendió, o algo así-. Ahora, ¿quieres callarte? Haces ésta reunión más larga de lo necesario. -Senku tiró del brazo de la niña para que dejara su posición hostil y continuó hablando-. La razón por la que la traje aquí es...</p><p>-¿Por qué la sostienes así? ¿Por fin elegiste una esposa? -El ex jefe de la aldea Ishigami habló con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, interrumpiendo al actual líder. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar animados y a Senku se le erizó la piel de la horrible idea de casarse.</p><p>-¿Qué? -Senku soltó sin pensar.</p><p>-¿Qué? -Galatea le siguió.</p><p>-Espero que sea mucho mejor que mi Ruri o será una grave ofensa. -El rubio padre hablaba con resentimiento porque le científico se divorció de su hija. Ignorando totalmente que ambos científicos no planeaban algo ni de cerca.</p><p>-¿Esposa? -La albina habló y giró su rostro hacia Senku, se sentía estafada. ¡Aún no estaba lista para casarse! Ni siquiera lo conocía, llevaba un día en ese lugar y además era muy joven. Si la civilización siguiera de pie, eso sería ilegal-. ¿Sólo me trajiste aquí porque te querías casar? -La albina comenzó a forcejear el agarre de Senku y él gustoso la soltó para no aturdirla más.</p><p>-¡Ya te dije, viejo! ¡No estoy interesado en eso! -Senku le gritó fastidiado a Kokuyo y después volteó a ver a la albina-. ¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que me casaría contigo? -El lugar se inundó de silencio y el animado ambiente se volvió pesado y difícil de tragar.</p><p>Gen era un experto en el psicoanálisis y eso conllevaba saber leer el lenguaje corporal. Senku se había pasado de la raya, él era así, pero Galatea era nueva y no lo conocía como para jugar de esa manera. El mentalista vió claramente como esas palabras ofendieron a la albina. No fue un rechazo, pues ella no estaba enamorada, más bien fue una falta de respeto frente a demasiada gente. Y eso, Galatea no podía dejarlo pasar.</p><p>La niña frunció el ceño y giró el cuerpo con hostilidad, guiando sus ojos de metal hacia los rubí de Senku. Él estaba serio y la miraba profundamente, ¿qué demonios estaba esperando? Galatea convirtió sus delicadas manos en puños y apretó los dientes. La cabeza se le calentó en segundos, su integridad fue levemente dañada y eso no tenía perdón. La albina levantó su mano, más que dispuesta a darle un buen puñetazo a Senku, él reaccionó tarde y sólo pudo jadear silenciosamente. Y lo que sería un desastre, fue detenido por Gen justo a tiempo.</p><p>-¡Bien bien! Comencemos el concurso. -Gen tomó rápidamente la mano de la niña antes de que pudiera matar a Senku de un golpe. Por más que le gustaría ver a una chica desafiar al científico, no podía ser humillado como líder que era. La hizo dar una vuelta y caer sobre sus brazos. Todos los presentes rieron ante el "adorable" acto-. Nuestra preciosa científica también participará. -La gente suspiró con sorpresa y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus expectativas-. ¡Eso significa que es un versus Magma, Yo, Senku y Galatea!</p><p>Gen levantó a la pequeña y la dejó al lado de Senku nuevamente, ella por orgullosa volteó su cabeza en dirección contraria y bufó por la nariz. El cenizo tampoco dijo algo al respecto, lo que la ponía más furiosa. Pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Él era así.</p><p>-Bueno... -Por modales, la primera en presentar su barco fue la niña. Caminó hasta el muro de piedra mientras desenrrollaba su plano-. Una noche es poco tiempo para diseñar un barco. -Galatea extendió su plano a todos los presentes mientras sonreía con modestia-. Esto es lo mínimo que pude hacer, lo lamento si es muy simple.</p><p>-¿Eh...? -Todos se quedaron en blanco.</p><p>-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO!? -Gen gritó a todo pulmón mientras veía el plano. Parecía hecho por una impresora y tenía tantos detalles que algunas letras y números eran exageradamente diminutos.</p><p>-¡Un barco militar de guerra acorazado! -Galatea respondió emocionada-. El USS Missouri BB-63 para ser exactos, el mejor barco de la segunda guerra mundial.</p><p>-¿El BB qué cosa? -Kohaku preguntó, eso era demasiado para su entendimiento.</p><p>-¿Barco de guerra? -Ukyo se unió a las preguntas, tan desconcertado como los demás.</p><p>-Por más que tu idea sea increíble, no tenemos el material suficiente ni el avance científico para hacer que el metal flote. -Senku habló detrás de ella, tan sorprendido como el resto por ese potencial, lástima que no puedan construirlo-. Debemos enfocarnos en la madera que tenemos a disposición.</p><p>-Claro. -Contestó seca y seria mientras quitaba su plano y lo volvía a enrollar. Lo hizo jodidamente complicado y exagerado para que el de Senku ganara, pero ahora se arrepentía. Hubiera sido divertido ganarle al jefe del lugar.</p><p>-Una ingeniera muy talentosa, pero con un temperamento terrible. -Gen susurró únicamente para que Senku lo escuchara, él bufó en respuesta.</p><p>Después, todo fue sorprendentemente rápido. El modelo de barco del policía que la acusaba de terrorista fue el peor de todos. Un rubio fortachón llamado Magma presentó el suyo y llamó la atención de ambos científicos, era un modelo inutilizable y débil para las monstruosas fuerzas del mar. Pero las velas hechas de paja eran una idea increíble.</p><p>-Vaya... las velas de paja trenzada pueden servirnos, ¡buen trabajo! -Galatea corrió hasta donde se había pegado el plano y lo admiró con una sonrisa. Magma carraspeó por el halago y trató de disimular que no se le había subido a la cabeza. A pesar de que no sabía de lo que hablaba la niña.</p><p>-Si... bueno. Es obvio, somos gente de la aldea del agua. -El rubio se sobaba el cuello y sonreía con superioridad. Senku sólo rodó los ojos, era cierto que las velas eran una buena idea pero no era necesario fanfarronear tanto.</p><p>-No podía esperar menos. Tal como dijiste Magma, la experiencia vale su peso en oro. Está comprobado que incluso en las peores condiciones las velas de paja pueden funcionar. -Senku le dedicó una sonrisa a Magma y corrió a desenrollar y pegar su plano energéticamente-. ¡Podemos empezar construyendo éste barco!</p><p>-¡Oh, la propuesta de Senku! -La guerrera rubia gritó animada, Galatea volteó para examinarla. Sus ojos zafiro brillaban para el científico, su sonrisa demostraba la alegría más genuina y su voz se volvió melosa y aguda. La albina sonrió mientras bufaba, Kohaku estaba enamorada de él.</p><p>El barco de Senku era mucho más simple que el de Galatea, pero estaba hecho para ser funcional y práctico. Cosa que sorprendió a todos a pesar de haber visto el monstruo de la albina antes.</p><p>-¡Ese, debe ser ese! -Ginro señaló el modelo de barco con emoción, contagiando a los demás.</p><p>-¿Ésta cosa es en serio? -Yo tomó el plano entre sus manos y lo vió de cerca para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba-. Si hacemos algo así sería perfecto.</p><p>-Supongo que es todo un barco... -Ukyo habló y luego giró a mirar a Galatea-. C-claro, el de Galatea es mejor. Pero muy avanzado para nuestras posibilidades.</p><p>La niña captó como el albino quería arreglar sus palabras con nerviosismo para no ser grosero con ella. Pero Galatea sólo movió sus manos extendidas para indicarle que no había problema.</p><p>-Es genial, ¿pero cuántos siglos tardaremos en construirlo? -Chrome se cruzó de manos. Es cierto que el barco acorazado de la niña era imposible de construir, pero el de Senku no se quedaba atrás.</p><p>-Sin mencionar que moriremos antes de acabarlo, que triste... -El viejo artesano bajó la mirada, ganándose la atención de los líderes principales-. Aunque... si tuviéramos unas cien personas trabajando en ello...</p><p>Galatea levantó la mirada e hizo un cálculo con margen de error. Al obtener el resultado, soltó una risilla junto con los demás. Gen y Senku le mostraron a Kaseki que esas cien personas ya estaba ahí.</p><p>Todos comenzaban a irse, parecía que ya sabían que hacer a pesar de que nadie había dicho una palabra. Incluso Senku comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, Galatea quiso extender su mano para detenerlo y pedirle que no la dejara sola. Pero, un pequeño jalón en su capa la detuvo, volteó hacia quien jalaba sus ropas y se encontró con un par de personas que le sonreían.</p><p>-Señorita, sé que debe estar muy ocupada. Pero, escuchamos que es una ingeniera. ¿Podría ayudarnos con la base del barco? -Galatea se sonrojó ante la idea de ser útil para los demás y que tomaran en cuenta sus habilidades.</p><p>-¿Después podría ayudarnos con las casas de acampar? -Otra voz llamó por ella.</p><p>-¡También debería ayudarnos a seleccionar la madera para el barco! -La persona que dijo eso recibió un codazo por parte de una mujer.</p><p>-¡No seas desconsiderado! La niña acaba de llegar, debe estar cansada.</p><p>-No, no, no. El día recién comienza. -Galatea negó con las manos y les sonrió a todos-. Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudar.</p><p>Y con esas palabras, el grupo de personas se llevó a la niña. Hablando y riendo acerca de la gran ayuda que les dará y la sorpresa de una nueva integrante tan peculiar al reino de la ciencia. Entre tantos atareos, Galatea se olvidó de Senku. Pero él vió desde el rabillo del ojo todo lo que ocurrió y sonrió levemente antes de irse por su propio camino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La hija del trueno y del dragón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gente puso manos a la obra dentro del bosque que rodeaba el antiguo imperio de Tsukasa. Los árboles cayeron y los pedazos de tronco eran llevados por todos. Entre esas personas se hallaban Gen, Kohaku y Ukyo.</p><p>-¿Por qué se ha hecho ese concurso? -Cuestionó el albino, cargando un cesto de trozos de madera en la espalda.</p><p>-Era obvio que Senku iba a ganar. -Kohaku se lanzó de inmediato a defender al científico, ella en cambio, cargaba un tronco de madera completo-. ¿Por qué propusiste hacer eso?</p><p>-¿Te gusta Senku, Kohaku-chan? -El mentalista también cargaba con un tronco sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, él lucía un poco más agotado que la leona-. Pareces apoyarlo mucho.</p><p>-Con o sin mi apoyo, Senku siempre ganará. -Defendió Kohaku.</p><p>-¿Conocen el juego de manos de "forzar la elección"? Elige la carta que quieras. -Gen colocó su tronco verticalmente contra el suelo y de su manga sacó un manojo de cartas que le extendió a Kohaku, ella tomó una-. La carta que elegiste ya estaba decidida. -La rubia volteó su carta para encontrarse con el bufón-. La ilusión te hace creer que tú misma eliges y esa es la parte más crucial.</p><p>-Galatea pudo haber ganado, tiene talento. Pero hizo el plano del barco a propósito para que fuera imposible construirlo. -Ukyo agregó.</p><p>-Sin la imposición de un líder fuerte, la gente no puede unirse. Ahí es donde se aprovecha la impredecible llegada de Galatea, Senku debía derrotarla para consolidar todo y dejar en claro las posiciones.</p><p>-¿Y qué piensas de Galatea? -Cuestionó nuevamente al mentalista, por pura curiosidad.</p><p>-Galatea... era la prodigio de nuestra generación. Era muy famosa, pero no había mucha información personal sobre ella. -Gen giró sus ojos hacia la casi cercana base del barco, ahí vió una silueta blanca moverse enérgicamente de un lado para el otro. Él sonrió-. Ahora que puedo verla tan cerca, me doy cuenta de que es sólo una niña. -Cuando terminaron de descargar su viaje, Kohaku se levantó sin rastros de cansancio, parecía tener prisa-. ¿A dónde vas, Kohaku-chan?</p><p>-Senku nos necesita para encontrar un capitán. -Vió a los dos hombres de reojo y se fue corriendo. Ellos sólo suspiraron y siguieron trabajando en los viajes de madera.</p><p>Mientras tanto, del otro lado del barco, cerca de la orilla del mar. Galatea se paseaba en el límite de arena donde la espuma de las olas apenas podía tocar su calzado. Había terminado de darle el visto bueno a la madera que se utilizará en el barco y su base estructural.<br/>Tenía tiempo libre antes de que volvieran a pedir su ayuda, así que fue por unos cuantos cestos para recolectar materiales que necesitará más tarde.</p><p>La albina dejó la arena y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar abierto, sumergiendo sus piernas y parte del vestido blanco en el agua salina. Su piel se erizó, el agua del océano era helada en primavera y las olas enfriaban el agua templada de la orilla. Tiritó un poco y llenó el cuenco de agua, el objetivo era tener agua sin arena; por eso buscó profundidad.</p><p>-Te pido el permiso y te doy las gracias por dejarme tomar de tus aguas. -Sujetó el recipiente con ambas manos y bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento hacia el océano-. Tomaré la sal, pero el agua regresará a tí. -Finalmente Galatea hizo una leve reverencia para no mojar sus ropas de más y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la orilla.</p><p>El agua abatía contra sus pasos y la arena ensució los pliegues mojados de su vestido, deberá limpiar eso después o será un insulto para el esfuerzo que puso Yuzuriha en hacer sus ropas.<br/>La niña se puso de cuclillas en el suelo donde el agua de las olas ya no alcanzaba y colocó ahí el cuenco, con suerte el agua se evaporaría pronto y obtendría sal. Atrajo más recipientes de vidrio que colocó anteriormente ahí y repartió el agua en ellos, esto facilitaría el proceso.</p><p>Se puso de pie, lo siguiente en su lista eran frutos. Dejaría ahí el agua y aprovecharía el tiempo para recolectar más cosas, además, su vestido de secaría en el proceso. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, con un canasto de paja trenzada en su antebrazo y sujetando su sombrero de la agradable brisa marina.</p><p>-Gracias por dejarme tomar de tu fruta que hiciste con tanto esfuerzo. -Galatea estaba hincada sobre una pierna, poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre la tierra para agradecer por su canasta llena de uvas rojas y limones verdes-. Prometo aprovechar todo muy bien. -Es cierto que ella era una científica, pero estaba hecha para hablar con la madre Tierra. Sentía la obligación de agradecer por todo lo que proveía y lo que tomaba para ella. La mayor parte del tiempo agradecía en silencio, pero cuando estaba sola, le gustaba hablar con la naturaleza y sentir el lazo que poseía con ella.</p><p>Al pasar las horas, Galatea regresó a por los recipientes con agua. Pero el agua ya no estaba y en su lugar había cristales blancos de sal en el fondo de los cuencos. Ella se hincó para apilar los recipientes y llevárselos al laboratorio donde había dormido la noche anterior. El camino no era largo, pero debía pasar por la base del barco nuevamente. Tal vez podría encontrar unos trozos de madera con resina.</p><p>Al acercarse a la construcción todos estaban atareados, cargando y subiendo con poleas los troncos. Cortaban la madera con hachas y los trozos restantes los lanzaban a una pequeña montaña de basura. Galatea se acercó, apoyó la pila de recipientes sobre su brazo que cargaba la canasta de fruta y con la mano libre comenzó a hurgar con cuidado de no tirar sus cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando logró encontrar un par de trozos de madera con resina cubriéndolos, la albina sonrió y los colocó bajo su brazo para cargar eficientemente su colecta.</p><p>-Señorita, Galatea. ¡Hola! -Un par de personas le saludaron con el brazo echado al aire, pero ella sólo les sonrió. Tenía sus manos ocupadas.</p><p>-No están nada mal, chicos. -Una voz desconocida se escuchaba al frente del barco, mientras más caminaba, más fuerte y nítida se hacía la voz. Una voz de hombre-. ¡Acepto el cargo!</p><p>-¿Podemos hacerlo con esto? ¿Viajar al otro lado del planeta? -Era la voz del científico, Galatea apresuró su paso y al finalizar la columna del barco, pudo encontrarse con los dueños de esas voces.</p><p>-No importa cuánto lo intentemos, no hay forma... -Gen interrumpió sus propias palabras cuando abrió los ojos y vió a la albina frente a ellos-. Oh, Galatea.</p><p>Un joven rubio con un sombrero negro de capitan marítimo volteó hacia la niña, Senku y el artesano estaban junto a él. Ese joven era mucho más alto que ella y los demás, se atrevía a suponer que poco le faltaba para el metro y noventa.</p><p>-¿Qué mierda es eso? -Senku frunció el ceño al ver las manos de la chica llenas de materiales que a su vista parecían inútiles por el momento-. Creí que estabas ayudando con el barco, no jugando a la casita.</p><p>Galatea frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Son para hacer tinta china y colorantes, inútil. -Gen se mordió las mejillas para no soltar una carcajada y tapó su boca con la manga púrpura de su traje. Senku rodó los ojos y volteó para seguir hablando con Ryusui, pero éste tenía toda su atención sobre la niña-. Bueno, entonces me largo. -Se dio media vuelta y pegó un largo paso.</p><p>-¿Galatea? -La voz del desconocido la llamó y ella giró sus iris hacia él, arqueando una ceja para preguntarle con la mirada lo que quería. El rubio la señaló con su índice enérgicamente-. ¡Yo te conozco, señorita dragón! El conglomerado Nanami tenía conexiones con tu padre. -Las mejillas de la niña se enrojecieron y los ojos se le aguaron, no creía que alguien recordara ese apodo-. ¿Ya no me recuerdas?</p><p>-Ah...</p><p>-¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde está mi educación? -El rubio corrió con decisión hacia la albina, dejando a Senku sólo y confundido-. Una mujer tan bella, forzando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo a cargar con tareas tan pesadas. -Con sus callosas manos tomó los cuencos de sal y las trozos de madera, dejándola únicamente con su canasta de fruta-. No maltrates tus manos, por favor.</p><p>-No era necesario, pero gracias por cargar esto por mí. -Sonrió levemente y de su canasta de fruta tomó una uva, la frotó contra su vestido y la extendió a la boca del rubio-. Abre la boca. -El hombre obedeció ante la resonante orden y Galatea le lanzó la uva a la boca como agradecimiento, Ryusui se limitó a comer el dulce fruto-. Y no quiero ofenderte, pero seré sincera, no te recuerdo. ¿Podrías echar a andar mi memoria?</p><p>-Aprecio tu sinceridad, gentil dragón. -Senku, Gen y Kaseki observaban atentos la escena entre ambos caucásicos-. Aunque me sorprende tu precaria memoria, no fue mucho antes de que... todo esto ocurriera.</p><p>-Lo lamento mucho, siendo sincera no recuerdo casi nada de los meses anteriores a la petrificación. -Ahora con sus manos libres, la pequeña hizo una reverencia de disculpa-. Pero recuerdo al conglomerado Nanami, trabajé para su industria de navegación.</p><p>-Oh, es por eso que la señorita Galatea hizo un plano de barco increíble. ¡Si que es toda una profesional! -El artesano agregó emocionado, la chica era toda una joya.</p><p>-Kukuku, parece que todos aquí estamos sospechosamente conectados. -Senku se unió con el rubio y la albina, pero ésta última le regaló una mirada aborrecida y después giró su cabeza con indignación-. Deja de comportarte como una niña.</p><p>-Soy una niña. -Senku juraba que la vena de su sien saltaría fuera de no ser por la interrupción del rubio Nanami.</p><p>-Antes de que sigan discutiendo, deberíamos parar todo y proteger el barco. Mi intuición de marinero sabe lo que pasa. -Ryusui observaba el cielo, analizándolo-. La temperatura ha aumentado de repente, estamos a 14°C.</p><p>-Tienes toda la razón. -El Ishigami sacó de una de sus tantas bolsas del cinturón un termómetro análogo de mercurio y cristal-. Exactamente a 14°C.</p><p>-¿Lo hiciste con mercurio? -La chica que hace unos segundos lo aborrecía, de repente fue atraída por el artefacto tan ortodoxo pero funcional.</p><p>-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo, ¿qué hay de especial en el termómetro? -Senku subió la mirada del artefacto hacia Galatea con una sonrisa maliciosa, la niña enrojeció cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto y recordó que seguía molesta; así que volvió a voltear.</p><p>-Pronto habrá una tormenta primaveral. -El rubio chasqueó sus dedos marcados por las grietas de la petrificación-. ¡Se acerca un torbellino!</p><p>-¿Eso es cierto? -Gen le cuestionó a la albina.</p><p>-Debo admitir que nunca me interesó la meteorología. -Galatea observó el cielo, sujetando levemente su sombrero. El viento comenzaba a correr y las nubes cargadas se acercaban-. Pero no puedo debatir contra ese montón de nubes.</p><p>Y tan rápido como el rubio declaró, las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo y la lluvia se hizo venir. Todos corrieron con mantas para cubrir los troncos de madera y se apresuraron a refugiarse dentro de las carpas. Galatea no ayudó, en cambio se apresuró a dejar su colecta en el laboratorio y a poner cuencos de barro y cristal por todo el lugar para aprovechar el agua de lluvia. Como era de esperarse, terminó empapada en el proceso.</p><p>-Si encontramos una tormenta así en el océano, estaríamos perdidos. -Ryusui y Senku tiraban de una manta para terminar de cubrir una pila de troncos, mojando sus ropas bajo la incesante lluvia-. Para empezar ésta madera es muy débil, navegar al otro lado del planeta en éste barco será una apuesta.</p><p>-¿Madera de mala calidad? Galatea la eligió. -Gen, quien estaba a su lado; agregó el comentario.</p><p>-Si la eligió ella quiere decir que es lo mejor que tenemos. -El marinero le dio unos golpecitos a los troncos con los nudillos-. Y eso es considerablemente malo.</p><p>-Eso pensé. Así que haremos un barco híbrido con motor de poder. -El cabello de científico era vencido contra las gotas de agua y lentamente fue bajando hasta sus hombros. Pero Senku ni se inmutaba, en cambio, rascaba su oído con insistencia.</p><p>-¿Qué tipo de poder? ¿El carbón de baja calidad que usan para el fuego? Esa basura hundirá el barco en su propio peso. -El rubio encaró a Senku-. Sin embargo, si el combustible es decente, definitivamente puedo llevarlos al otro lado de la Tierra.</p><p>-El problema es ese "combustible decente". -Senku se hizo el loco y su voz tomó un tono tonto y despreocupado, dejando a Chrome y a Gen gélidos de la inquietud-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? No soy muy bueno en la ciencia así que échame una mano...</p><p>-¡No te hagas el idiota, Senku! Sabes lo que necesito. -El capitán sonrió con malicia mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro.</p><p>-¡Ah, están aquí! -Los cuatro hombres voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía una femenina voz jadeante. Se encontraron con Galatea corriendo, estaba completamente empapada. Su vestido blanco se le pegaba a la piel por el agua y tenía barro en los dobladillos de éste. Ya no llevaba puesto su sombrero, en cambio, lo llevaba en su mano izquierda y su cabello se aguaba como agua nieve.</p><p>-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Te mandé al laboratorio. -La albina llegó con ellos y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperarse de la carrera. Recien llegaba y Senku ya la regañaba-. </p><p>-Estuve colocando cuencos para recolectar agua de lluvia, es una buena oportunidad. -La niña sonrió levemente-. Podemos reciclarla para hacer papel, enfriar metal, bañarnos e incluso beberla. ¡Las concentraciones de dióxido de carbono disminuyeron así que el agua debe tener un Ph puro!</p><p>-¿¡Por qué haces cosas tan inútiles!? -El científico hablaba con ademanes exagerados y rápidos-. ¡Concéntrate en el barco y vete al laboratorio!</p><p>-Que el planeta se haya recuperado de la mierda que le hicimos no justifica que podemos tirar y tomar lo que queremos ahora que está mejor. -Galatea frunció el ceño y señaló acusadoramente a Senku-. ¡No debemos cometer el mismo error que la primera revolución industria! Por personas como tú meremos la petrificación. -La albina hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada, tenían ideas tan diferentes pero buenos fundamentos y eso hacía que sus personalidades chocaran.</p><p>-Si te resfrías será un problema. -No podía discutir contra eso así que simplemente se sacó eso de la manga. Debatir con alguien tan terca era una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>-Tengo unas defensas envidiables. -La niña recobró la postura y le colocó su sombrero a Senku, sus cabellos estaban totalmente lacios; lucía como un apuesto y benevolente chico. Lástima que eso sólo fuera una imagen-. El que debería cuidarse de la lluvia eres tú. -Galate lo miró a los ojos y le empujó el pecho con la mano para que le abriera paso entre él y Ryusui-. Ya te diste cuenta de que necesitamos petróleo, ¿cierto?</p><p>-¿EH? ¿Eso en Japón? ¿Pero cómo? -Gen le preguntó a ambos caucásicos con sorpresa.</p><p>-Desenterraremos petróleo, el rey de los recursos. -Senku se incorporó rápidamente con ellos para no quedar opacado por Galatea. Se quitó el sombrero y se lo colocó de vuelta a la niña-. Sé que no lo parece, pero puedo con más que simple agua y un cielo nublado. Caso contrario al tuyo, incluso con nubes bloqueando el sol; su luz las atraviesa. -Las mejillas de Galatea se pintaron de naranjo y sólo le quedó abrazar su capa y quedarse callada-. El agua lavó todo tu protector solar, debes mantenerte protegida.</p><p>-Aquél que controla el petróleo controla el mundo. Han pasado miles de años, pero incluso en éste nuevo mundo; eso no cambia. -Mientras los dos científicos se distraían, Ryusui le hablaba a Gen y a Chrome-. ¡Lo tendré todo! -Después pasó a señalar con el dedo a Galatea y a Senku-. ¡Y ustedes dos serán míos! </p><p>-¿Qué? -El ojicarmín expresó asco y Galatea solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Su familia siempre ha sido así, tú dile que si. -La albina giró los ojos y expresó desinterés. Recordaba a la familia Nanami, no a él. Pero sabía que todos estaban tallados bajo el mismo cuchillo de anhelar todo.</p><p>-Galatea-chan... eres muy complaciente. -Gen le habló a la niña de manera nerviosa mientras Ryusui desvariaba sobre tener todo y a todos.</p><p>-¡No sé de qué están hablando, pero déjenmelo a mí! -Chrome gritó, llamando la atención de todos y se auto señaló. Quería ser útil en ese grupo de genios-. ¡Soy el rey de los minerales! ¡Y el equipo de excavación de Chrome se encargará!</p><p>Ante la insistente tormenta, decidieron refugiarse en una cueva cercana después de cubrir la madera del barco. Chrome fue el único que se fue en otra dirección, debía encontrar a su equipo para aventurarse en la próxima misión. </p><p>A los hombres pareció no importarle sus ropas empapadas, pero Galatea retiró su capa y la estiró sobre el suelo rocoso para que ésta se secara. Se sacó el sombrero de encima y comenzó a exprimir sus cabellos con insistencia. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y después un retumbar hizo escándalo en el cielo, Galatea se quedó observando el torbellino desde el límite de la cueva. Quizá para todos aquí era una simple tormenta, pero para ella; le estaban dando la bienvenida.</p><p>Levantó su mirada, sus iris y el cielo gris eran uno. Podía sentir la corriente de aire y brisa y los relámpagos incesantes, los dioses estaban felices. Susurraba sus oraciones y deseos en su idioma madre, nadie podría entenderla, pero todo hacía eco en la cueva. Sus palabras eran suaves y fluidas, pero el acento era recto y orgulloso.</p><p>-¿Qué tanto dices, dragona? -Galatea abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó rápidamente detrás de ella, donde Senku y Gen veían un mapa casi exacto de la región. El científico no la veía directamente pero tenía una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro, la albina tomó un color durazno. Desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello y orejas.</p><p>-¿Cómo... me llamaste? -Su voz era quebrada y avergonzada. Con eso la sonrisa de Senku creció con locura satisfactoria.</p><p>-Dragona. -El chico repitió-. Eres una dragona, incluso Ryusui lo dijo, ¿no es cierto? Eso justifica tu carácter tan testarudo.</p><p>-¡Si! ¡Incluso tienes la mirada de uno! -El idiota rubio habló con entusiasmo tratando de adular a la albina, pero su mirada se suavizó al ver a la niña que seguro estaba rezando-. Perdona mi intromisión, pero, ¿sobre qué hablabas en ese idioma tan estoico?</p><p>-Es nórdico antiguo, mi lengua madre. -Galatea también suavizó sus facciones y sonrió con amor benevolente hacia sus creencias-. Estaba... rezando. </p><p>-¿Tu crees en Dios? -Senku levantó la mirada del plano hecho en papiro y frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Es cierto, un ejemplar como ella no era tan raro, muchos grandes científicos de la historia creían en Dios y eso no los hacía menos lógicos, Senku respetaba eso.</p><p>-Dioses. -La niña corrigió.</p><p>-Dioses, nórdico antiguo... -Senku giró sus ojos hacia la derecha con semblante serio, estaba uniendo los cables-. ¿Prácticas la religión pagana nórdica? -Galatea asintió, esa religión si que era nueva en un científico-. Creí que estaba extinta.</p><p>-No estoy segura, pero soy la única que la profesa hasta donde tengo conocimiento. -Declaró con sincera humildad, jamás conoció alguien que entendiera de lo que hablaba. Eran dioses olvidados.</p><p>-Hace un momento, ¿le rezabas al... Dios Thor? -Gen se atrevió a adivinar y tal parece que adivinó, pues se ganó la mirada profunda y gris de la niña.</p><p>-Si, ¿cómo sabes? -Preguntó con cautivación.</p><p>-Es cierto que no entiendo tu lengua madre, es un dialecto casi perdido. -El mentalista unió sus manos y sonrió-. Pero, la manera en que mirabas el cielo mientras los rayos lo golpeaban, me hacía pensar que estabas feliz de que eso ocurriera. Como si fuese un regalo para ti.</p><p>-Eres japonesa, ¿no eres una sintoísta? -Ryusui quería resolver sus dudas.</p><p>-¿Eres un idiota o qué? -Senku le preguntó al rubio antes de que Galatea pudiese responder-. Hay que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta de que es una extranjera. -El científico sobó su cuello con desinterés y siguió-. No importa su nacionalidad, es obvio que viene de otro lado. -Senku le dio una mirada profunda de carmín a la niña y siguió, la chica sólo supo sobresaltarse-. Tu "padre" que todo el mundo conocía no es más que un tutor legal. Eres adoptada, ¿me equivoco?</p><p>A Galatea se le dilataron las pupilas, no por su adopción. Muchas empresas y embajadas sabían que la relación con su padre no era consanguínea, no era un secreto pero no era necesario revelarlo; era muy fácil darse cuenta. Sino por un pequeño detalle entre sus recuerdos que su mente bloqueó, sus pupilas se delataban y contraían haciendo que su vista fallara y las cosas alrededor lucieran borrosas. Su rostro de terror la delató.</p><p>-¡Oye, oye, oye! No debes sentirte presionada. -Gen fue al rescate y pegó un fuerte aplauso cerca del oído izquierdo de la niña para evitar que entrara en shock. Debía calmar la situación, todos se dieron cuenta de los efectos post trauma que acababa de presentar Galatea-. Cuéntanos tu historia cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo? Concentrémonos en el plan actual por ahora.</p><p>-Si... -Fue lo único que la niña logró decir y después se sentó en el suelo duro y frío de la cueva con ayuda del de cabellos bicolor. Tratando de evitar preguntas evasivas o sofocantes, todos volvieron a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado.</p><p>-¿Saben cuál es la especialidad de Shizouka? -Senku volvió nuevamente al plano y preguntó para deshacer la tensión.</p><p>-¿El té...? -Gen preguntó confundido.</p><p>-¡El petróleo! -Declaró el científico con emoción, dejando estupefacto a Gen, otra vez.</p><p>-¿¡EN SERIO!? </p><p>-¡Si es totalmente en serio! Había un sitio llamado Sagara Yuden: un súper tesoro lleno de petróleo de primera calidad mundial. </p><p>-Supongo que Japón es rico en recursos naturales... -Gen hablaba con gotas de sudor en la sien, la lluvia comenzaba a parar-. Aunque no hay mucho con lo que trabajar.</p><p>Después de analizar el plano, los tres hombres se percataron de que Galatea no había hablando en todo el rato. Dirigieron su vista hacia ella con cierto terror en el rostro. La niña tomó un color amarillo para presentar síntomas de palidez, sus ojos apenas podían quedarse abiertos y sus ojeras se habían marcado. Estaba tomándose la presión arterial y cuando terminó sus cálculos volteó a ver a los tres líderes que ya la estaban observando.</p><p>-Tengo 90 sobre 60. Mi presión arterial está baja... es hipotensión. -Su voz era ronca y cansada, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Su respiración era fría y cuando levantó su vista para observar a los chicos; todo se volvió negro-. ¿Senku?</p><p>El nombrado reaccionó al instante, había perdido temporalmente la vista. Uno de los tantos efectos de una repentina presión arterial baja. El chico se levantó rápidamente y señaló al rubio.</p><p>-¡Ryusui! -El nombrado saltó a la órden-. ¡Llévatela al laboratorio y recuestala en la cama de paja! Dale el agua de lluvia que está en los cuencos que puso, llegaremos en seguida.</p><p>-¡Entendido! -El rubio corrió hacia la niña y la tomó en brazos, llevándosela rápidamente del lugar. El mentalista y el científico se levantaron del suelo tomando el plano y dispuestos a irse, la lluvia había cesado.</p><p>-Ella... -Gen seguía viendo en la dirección donde se llevaron a la albina-. Dijo tu nombre.</p><p>-Vámonos. -El nombrado ignoró por completo lo que dijo Gen y salió rápidamente de la cueva, no sin antes tomar con él la capa de Galatea que se secaba en el suelo y el sombrero que la protegía del sol-. Llama a Chrome y su equipo, los enviaremos a explorar la zona. Tuvimos un pequeño percance, pero no podemos retrasarnos.</p><p>-Eres muy frío, Senku-chan. -Gen hizo un puchero, una barata imitación de llanto y fue rápidamente por el aprendiz. </p><p>No creía que Galatea fuese alguien mala, pero sí alguien que guardaba muchas cosas dentro de sí. Claro, nadie hablaría sobre su historia de vida al segundo día de llegar a un lugar completamente nuevo. El mentalista sólo creía que debería ser más abierta con sus emociones y lo que le inquietaba. Le causaba curiosidad cuando explotaría una persona con semejante carga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No llores, no sé como actuar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ryusui... -Llegaron al laboratorio a toda velocidad. Mientras el capitán la depositaba cuidadosamente en esa cama de paja improvisada, la albina le llamó-. No puedo ver, ¿estamos en el laboratorio?</p><p>-Si, Senku dijo que no tardaría. -El hombre fue a tomar uno de los cuencos más cercanos del lugar, el agua de lluvia dentro de éste era cristalina y pura-. Debes tomarla. -El rubio se hincó al lado de la niña y le acercó el cuenco a los labios, ella captó la acción y se tomó el contenido siendo cuidadosa de no regárselo encima.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo escuché. -Terminó y Ryusui colocó el cuenco a un lado, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Galatea miraba de un lado a otro, con la vista perdida delatando su ceguera-. Dame la canasta de fruta. -Le pidió amablemente la niña con una calma envidiable y el rubio se la dió con rapidez-. Necesito azúcar y un poco de alcohol, pero dudo que tu sepas cuál es; así que esperaremos a que Senku llegue. No quiero morir intoxicada tan joven. -La albina dió una leve risa para calmar el ambiente, Ryusui se sentía patético, la pobre niña era la que calmaba la situación. Con una sonrisa, ella tomó uvas y limones para sentir su textura y diferenciarlos-. Por el momento necesito algo de fruta, con las uvas bastan y si reposo lo suficiente mi vista volverá.</p><p>-Esto es inesperado. -El capitán se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en la mesa céntrica, después se limitó a rascarse la nuca-. Siempre has sido muy saludable y atlética.</p><p>-Para serte sincera no he comido desde ayer y recordé un par de cosas, eso es todo. -La somnolencia la invadía, su parpadear cada vez era más lento. Se sentía cansada.</p><p>-¡Eso quiere decir que por fin me recuerdas! ¿No? -El rubio se giró con emoción, a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver, sonaba a que estaba entusiasmado.</p><p>-Quizás... puedo intentar. -El Nanami pudo notar como la voz de la niña se apaga-. Tú... ¿nos acompañaste a cenar una vez?</p><p>-¡Si! El primer día que llegaste al conglomerado cenamos todos juntos. -Galatea sonrió levemente-. Llevabas puesto un vestido blanco y largo, tenías unos pendientes de oro.</p><p>-Tienes buena memoria. -Galatea sabía que no podía dormirse o podría nunca despertar, así que volvió a tomarse la presión. Y un largo minuto indicó que seguía bajando-. 50 sobre 60, está bajando muy rápido. -La albina limpió las uvas contra su vestido húmedo y se las metió a la boca una por una para tener algo con lo que recuperarse-. Pero me siento tan cansada...</p><p>-No la dejes dormirse idiota, ¿quieres matarla? -El científico por fin hizo presencia, haciendo que Ryusui se sobresaltara y Galatea perdiera la somnolencia.</p><p>-¿Senku? ¡Senku! -Galatea le llamaba con desesperación mientras tocaba las cosas a su alrededor.</p><p>-Tranquila, dragona. -Senku dejó la capa y el sombrero de la niña sobre la mesa y se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella. Galatea extendía sus manos al frente y Senku se dejó tocar por sus manos de marfil, al sentir su rostro, ella se relajó y volvió a recostarse-. Hace rato parecía que querías matarme y ahora me buscas con tanta desesperación.</p><p>-Es normal. -No podía ver, pero sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rojo-. Eres la primera persona que ví al despertar, eres el primero al que buscaré cuando pasen cosas como estas.</p><p>-¿Tomaste tu presión nuevamente? -La niña asintió-. ¿De cuánto fue?</p><p>-50 sobre 60. -Escuchó como Senku chasqueó la lengua con enojo-. ¿Tienes alcohol? Alcohol etílico.</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-Lo necesito. -El chico se levantó y comenzó a hurgar entre los recipientes de cristal, la chica solo podía escuchar las paredes de cristal chocar entre sí-. Es un viejo remedio que utilizan en la aromaterapia. Pero igual funciona.</p><p>-¿Ahora también eres una Doctora? -Preguntó el científico con ironía y Galatea soltó una risilla.</p><p>-¿Y yo que hago? -Ryusui le preguntó al líder científico.</p><p>-Ve con Ruri, dile que prepare algunas almejas. Su hipotensión puede deberse a una deficiencia de B12. -Ryusui ni siquiera necesitó responder, salió corriendo en busca de la rubia dejando a los dos científicos solos-. Aquí está. -Sacó un frasco de cristal con un líquido tan cristalino que parecía agua. Entonces volvió a hincarse frente a ella mientras abría el frasco.</p><p>-Dame el frasco... por favor. -El ojicarmín obedeció y colocó el recipiente destapado entre las manos de la niña. Entonces ella inhaló profundamente el aroma que quemaba su mucosa nasal, pero le aclaraba la vista. El mareo y la somnolencia se fueron disipando como un montón de nubes con viento. Por fin podía ver a Senku, estaba frente a ella-. Wow, eres más feo de cerca...</p><p>-Kukuku, lamento no ser un modelo de revista como nuestro querido capitán. -Senku se levantó y se puso de pie, viendo como Galatea tomaba alcohol con los dedos y lo esparcía por sus sienes, frente y cuello-. ¿Estás mejor?</p><p>-Si... aunque tengo mucho sueño.</p><p>-Si duermes ahora, tu pulso bajará y tu corazón se detendrá. -La chica le extendió el frasco de alcohol y él lo tomó para devolverlo a su lugar. Por supuesto que sabía eso, de otra forma ya hubiese caído en los brazos de morfeo sin darse cuenta-. Necesitas estar despierta un mínimo de 9 horas. -Senku se mantuvo de pie frente a la niña para no perderla de vista-. Mientras te traen algo de comer me quedaré contigo, no quiero correr riesgos.</p><p>-Te lo agradezco... -La niña sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos.</p><p>-No te duermas.</p><p>-No lo haré, es solo que mis párpados se sienten cansados.</p><p>-Si veo que comienzas a respirar profundamente; te voy a patear de esa cama. -Galatea frunció el ceño pero no contestó. Estaba muy cansada para una discusión y Senku lo notó, él volteó hacia la mesa y vió los cuencos de sal y la madera con resina-. ¿Para qué quieres tinta china y colorante? -Galatea sonrió ante la pregunta.</p><p>-Quiero reescribir libros. -Senku volteó a verla con sorpresa-. Todos los libros que pueda. Memorizarlos nunca fue un problema, el problema es que no pude leerlos todos. Por lo que habrá escritos que se perderán para siempre. -La niña se encogió de hombros con cierta tristeza.</p><p>-Yo... no había pensado en esto. -Galatea abrió los ojos, encontrando a Senku sobando su cuello como primera imagen.</p><p>-¿Cómo lo habrías pensado? -El científico le regaló una mirada curiosa-. No te importan esas cosas, Senku... -La albina se sentó sobre la cama, si seguía recostada caería dormida-. Tienes los conocimientos y las habilidades, pero no tienes los sentidos ni la visión. -Se calló un momento y luego preguntó-. ¿Cómo ves el mundo dentro de 15 años?</p><p>El chico abrió la boca, pero no salieron palabras. Entonces se puso a pensar, 15 años era mucho tiempo, no ha planeado nada para ese entonces. Toda su mente y energía están concentrados en la construcción del barco, averiguar la verdad de la petrificación y despetrificar a toda la humanidad. Pero, ¿qué sigue después? Es cierto que la civilización evolucionará por sí sola, entonces, ¿qué hay de él? El mundo en 15 años... </p><p>-Tranquilo. -Galatea le chasqueó los dedos para que quitara esa mirada tan cutre y regresara a la realidad-. No es un examen, Senku. Relájate, sólo hice una pregunta trivial. -La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspiró lentamente y los labios le temblaron levemente-. Eres capaz de hacerlo todo, pero te falta el sentir. Sólo quiero que sepas eso..., lo que tienes aquí no lo es todo. -La albina terminó su oración señalando el centro de su frente, el centro del conocimiento.</p><p>-Kukuku. ¿Entonces... vas a venir a hablarme como si supieras leer la mente? -El cabello de puerro se cruzó de brazos divertido.</p><p>-Soy una científica, no me meto con conceptos psique. -Afirmó la niña-. No se trata de lo que tienes dentro de la cabeza, se trata de lo que reflejas.</p><p>-Te escucho, cuidarte me aburre. -El cenizo se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, esperando buen entretenimiento.</p><p>-Eres jodidamente egocéntrico, te gusta tener el control de todo y disfrutas del poder que tienes. Cada pequeño detalle debe ser a tu modo, pero eres flexible si alguien medianamente capaz lo hace. Caes en la filosofía de Maquiavelo: "el fin justifica los medios". Eres rastrero, engañoso y tramposo, pero eres directo, al punto de ser cruel y despiadado. Estúpido y crédulo, una basura si me lo preguntas. Lo único que podría salvar de tí es tu inteligencia, pero parece que no la aprovechas bien. Hay restricciones en tí y eso te desperdicia, ¿eres una computadora análoga o por qué eres tan inútil? -Cada palabra se le clavaba en la espalda al ojicarmín, pues Galatea recitaba idea tras idea como si se lo estuviera guardando desde el día que lo conoció. Y, en el fondo, la albina se estaba desquitando por todas las quejas que el científico hacía en referencia a ella-. Pero... -Senku levantó la mirada después de ese ataque pasivo agresivo con palabras-. ...todo eso sólo es para ocultar el hecho de que tienes un gran corazón.</p><p>-Vaya, pensé que me rematarías.</p><p>-Tienes algo que puede salvarse y lo reconozco. -Habló con total sinceridad profesional.</p><p>-Bueno ya que estamos sacando la ropa al sol. -Galatea levantó una ceja, ya sabía lo que haría. Su sonrisa malvada lo delataba-. Si no te molesta, también me gustaría decirte todo lo que me intriga sobre tí.</p><p>-Adelante. -musitó.</p><p>-La verdad eres bastante aburrida. -Galatea soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras Senku se rascaba la oreja, ya sabía que saldría con algo así. No dijo nada y simplemente cerró los ojos para ignorarlo, creyendo que no volvería a hablar. Pero, se equivocó, el rubio platino siguió profesando su palabra-. Todas las personas en éste lugar tienen una historia que las hizo llegar hasta aquí. ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Comparte tu trágica historia donde la niña más privilegiada del mundo terminó en éste basurero. -Galatea frunció el ceño, entendía sus indirectas. Pero no diría nada, él tolero todo lo que ella dijo. Pero, esto era diferente y la inquietaba-. ¿Qué ocurrió contigo, por qué luces tan triste? Tal vez sea fácil de pasar desapercibido, digo, tu paleta de colores natural es gris y lúgubre. Pero si me detengo a mirarte por unos segundos, puedo darme cuenta del enorme sentimiento de anemoia que te rodea. Quieres que confiemos ciegamente en tí sólo porque eres del bando de la ciencia, pero no sabemos nada de ti salvo los que te veíamos bajo los reflectores hace miles de años. -La niña tragó seco y el chico frunció el ceño por su reacción apática-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo tu dinero y estatus se fueron por la borda? ¿Por eso estás triste? Apuesto a que alguien de tu clase está asqueada por trabajar en éste sucio y modesto reino. ¿Las cosas que papá iba a comprarte y heredarte se perdieron par siempre? Si estuviera justo frente a tí seguro diría algo como: "Perdóname, Galatea".</p><p>Un jadeo involuntario se le escapó a la niña y sus párpados se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. De repente le era imposible ver a Senku a los ojos, quien dejó su sesión de "roast" para mirarla un poco preocupado. Parece que tocó una fibra sensible, pero no por haber acertado en sus preguntas sino por haber desbloqueado un recuerdo desventurado en la niña. Y, es que, justamente el cerebro olvida las memorias por defensa propia y ahora una de ellas fue desenterrada. El rostro de horror en la cara de Galatea la delataba. La pesadilla se proyectaba de nuevo en su mente, una pesadilla de antes de que se le mandara a dormir miles de años.</p><p>-O-oye, dragona. Era una broma, si no ibas a aguantarla debiste decir que me callara. -La conmoción de Senku por la reacción de la chica lo hizo acercarse, ella temblaba involuntariamente y veía a la nada con miedo primigenio. Su peor error fue acercarse a socorrerla y tomarla del brazo-. ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? -Su segundo error fue sacudirla bruscamente para sacarla del trance. Las pupilas de la niña se volvieron pequeñas y su cuerpo le hizo una mala jugada.</p><p>-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES! -Galatea tiró su brazo hacia abajo para que el chico la soltara, pero no funcionó. Senku seguía aferrado a calmarla, cometiendo el error de clavarle las uñas de los dedos en sus delicados y sensibles brazos. Galatea tenía los nervios por los aires-. ¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!</p><p>Fue en cámara lenta para el chico, la niña tenía los ojos cerrados; por lo que no pudo ver. Senku veía la desesperación en la cara de Galatea y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza en autodefensa. Y no pudo evitar arrepentirse por acercarse tanto, las lágrimas salpicaban suspendidas en el aire y su rostro se había puesto rojo por la irritación de la sal caliente. Lo que sintió segundos después fue un fuerte golpe moliéndole la ceja, lo había golpeado con los nudillos y la fuerza de todo menos una pequeña de 15 años.</p><p>Senku cayó de espaldas contra el duro suelo y Galatea por fin pudo respirar en paz. Cuando su traviesa mente dejó de jugar a las alucinaciones y recuerdos, dejó de ver los desventurado recuerdos de quien era su padre bajo ley y volvió a ver a Senku. Senku era el que había recibido el golpe, Senku era quien estaba tirado contra el suelo, Senku quien se había quedado a cuidarla. Senku quien trataba de calmarla.</p><p>-De saber que tendrías tanta fuerza jamás habría jugado a tirarnos veneno. -El chico se levantó del suelo para sentarse con esfuerzo. Tenía la mano derecha cubriendo su ceja, su rostro reflejaba el dolor pero aún así tenía una leve sonrisa-. De acuerdo, no quieres hablar ya me quedó claro. Solo... -Suspiró con una leve risa forzada de por medio. Con ese dolor lo último que querría hacer es reírse y aún así continuó con sus palabras-. No le digas a nadie que te hice llorar.</p><p>Ishigami se puso de pie y se talló levemente el hematoma en su ceja para verificar que la piel no sangrara. La albina se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas saladas como el mar en el que remojó sus pies hace rato. Finalmente no pudo justificar ese gran golpe y sólo se limitó a agachar la vista. Sin decir algo.</p><p>-¿Senku? -Ruri entró por la puerta del laboratorio con una pequeña bandeja llena de almejas y crustáceos en su punto de cocción. También con algunas frutas por cortesía de la gente del reino científico que Galatea ayudó.</p><p>-¡Ah, Ruri! Justo a tiempo. -El científico cubrió su herida con la palma de su mano para que la sacerdotisa no pudiese ver y con una sonrisa salió rápidamente del lugar mientras le gritaba unas palabras y agitaba su mano alegremente-. ¡Cuidala mientras salgo un momento!</p><p>-Qué extraño... -Ruri depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa céntrica y volteó a mirar a la niña quien meditaba sus anteriores acciones-. ¿Estás bien, corazoncito?</p><p>Galatea dio un saltito de sorpresa por el apodo amoroso que la rubia le dió y las mejillas se le tintaron de naranjo atardecer. Finalmente volteó a verla, las mejillas de la albina estaban resecas y cubiertas por una fina capa blanca opalescente, Ruri frunció el ceño y se puso de cuclillas a su altura.</p><p>-¿Ishigami Senku te hizo algo? -La mayor acarició la mejilla de la contraria para sentir su rasposa piel moldeada por el agua con sal.</p><p>-¿Ah? ¡No! -Inmediatamente saltó a defenderlo-. Sólo... nos pasamos un poco de la raya con nuestras palabras. -La científica sirvió su nariz y dirigió la vista a otro lado-. Es todo. </p><p>-Ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien. -Ruri afirmó mientras se levantaba y tomaba la bandeja entre sus manos para acercarla a la niña.</p><p>-¿¡Ah!? ¡Es todo lo contrario! -Galatea atacó y esto provocó una risa traviesa en su compañera.</p><p>-Bueno... más que llevarse bien creo que ustedes dos son tan diferentes que se complementan al mismo tiempo. -Cual madre, la rubia comenzó a deshebrar la carne del mar para que la niña pudiera tomar y comerla sin preocupación alguna-. Pueden odiarse ahora, no se conocen tanto. Pero ambos tienen un buen corazón. -Galatea se sonrojó.</p><p>-No, yo puedo. -La científica detuvo la mano de Ruri que le ofrecía carne y fruta como si fuera una bebé.</p><p>-Tan fuerte e independiente. -Mencionó la rubia mientras dejaba hacer y deshacer a Galatea con sus alimentos-. Me recuerdas mucho a Kohaku.</p><p>-Kohaku parece llevarse mucho mejor con Senku. -Agregó la albina mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne blanca a la boca-. ¿Se gustan?</p><p>-Senku no es esa clase de chico. -Ruri soltó una risita.</p><p>-Algo me decía lo mismo... -La niña rodó los ojos.</p><p>-Bueno... ha sido muy extraño desde que él llegó. -La albina volteó a verla con atención mientras masticaba-. Estuvimos casados por menos de diez minutos y después se divorció de mí. -Galatea se atragantó.</p><p>-¡Estuvieron casados! -Gritó estruendosamente mientras la sacerdotisa trataba de calmarla y le explicaba a detalle lo sucedido de esos extraños primeros meses junto al científico cenizo.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, ese pequeño suceso fue de ayuda para despejar la mente de Galatea. Ruri le contaba acerca de todas las aventuras y sucesos que estuvieron envueltos alrededor de todos en la aldea desde que el Ishigami se despetrificó. Terminaron comiendo de la misma bandeja entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Galatea. Probablemente los oídos del Ishigami estaban pitando ahora mismo.</p><p>-Galatea. -Objetó Ruri. La nombrada dejó escapar un suspiro en respuesta para indicarle que continuara hablando si es que tenía una pregunta-. ¿Te gusta Senku?</p><p>-Nah. -Soltó sin vacilar-. Ni siquiera lo conozco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Complejo de Electra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡No se preocupen! Déjenselo todo al equipo de excavación de Chrome. -El aprendiz de Senku ya estaba listo para partir después del llamado de Gen. Ukyo y Kohaku le acompañaban con armas, canastos y provisiones-. Somos el equipo de exploración definitivo. -Y era cierto, con el conocimiento de minerales y el terreno por parte de Chrome, la excepcional vista de Kohaku y el agudo oído de Ukyo; tenían todo cubierto-. ¡Definitivamente encontraremos y traeremos ese rey de los minerales! El petróleo o como se llame.</p><p>Después de esa declaración, Chrome y su equipo se despidieron de los demás miembros del reino científico, destacando entre ellos a la pequeña Suika quien gritaba palabras de aliento hasta que perdió a sus amigos de vista.</p><p>-Senku-chan. -Gen rápidamente fue con el de cabellos de cebolla después de la partida de Chrome-. ¿Galatea se encuentra bien?</p><p>-Ah... -El Ishigami quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos reaccionó rápidamente antes de quedar como el idiota que tiene la cabeza en las nubes-. Si, Ruri está con ella.</p><p>La respuesta seca dejó intrigado al mentalista quien entrecerró los ojos. Senku estaba muy preocupado por ella hace unos segundos, se supone que debería dar más detalles y un discurso científico acerca de cómo cuidarla de ahora en adelante.</p><p>-¿Por qué tan callado de repente? -Gen unió sus manos bajo sus ropas lilas y ladeó la cabeza para prestarle atención a aquella mano que el científico usaba para cubrirse parte de la frente y ceja-. ¿Qué escondes, Senku-chan? ¿Puedo ver? -Gen estiró su brazo para quitarle la mano de la cara y para sorpresa de ambos, Senku reaccionó con alerta y su cuerpo se movió de manera defensiva para que el mentalista no lo tocara. Ambos hombres se quedaron callados.</p><p>-¿Qué mierda hago? Luzco como el idiota de Taiju. -El chico de cabellos crema suspiró con ironía ante sus acciones ilógicas y retiró la mano que cubría su hematoma púrpura e inflamado para que Gen pudiese verlo a lujo de detalle-. Supongo que son los gajes de oficio. -Se burló el chico.</p><p>-¿Te golpeó un mosquito o algo así? -El mentalista soltó una risilla, por lo débil que era el científico era muy creíble que ese horrible moretón haya sido producto de una rosadura.</p><p>-Se podría decir que me golpeó un dragón muy feroz. -El chico se rió y fue con el rubio Ryusui quien estaba soltando disparates acerca de los derechos del petróleo. Dejando a Gen confundido.</p><p>-¡Quiero los derechos del petróleo que encontremos! -Escupió de repente el miembro del conglomerado Nanami.</p><p>-¿¡No estás siendo demasiado avaricioso!? -Gen gritó con terror en los ojos. </p><p>-Bueno, si creen que es demasiado pueden buscar a otro. -Ryusui sonrió con seguridad y burla ante el mago mentalista quien le veía con asco.</p><p>-Voy a buscar a Galatea, parece ser la única que le haces caso. -Gen planeaba darse la vuelta e ir a buscar a la albina para que ella tratase de negociar con el rubio. Pero una mano tomándolo del brazo detuvo su caminar. El de cabellos bicolor levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Senku bastante sereno. La mirada del científico era clara y directa, Gen debía quedarse ahí. Una vez entendido el mensaje, Senku lo soltó.</p><p>-Eres la única opción que tenemos. -El Ishigami suspiró agotado-. Kukuku, ya entendí. Es por eso que te estás aprovechando...</p><p>-Pero... -Gen tembló y unió sus manos-. Cuando encontramos todo y Ryusui-chan se lo queda todo... ¿Qué usaremos como combustible para el barco? -Gen volteó a ver a Senku acusadoramente-. Debí ir por Galatea.</p><p>-Deja descansar a la pobre dama. -Ryusui respondió por Senku y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿No es obvio? ¡Todos ustedes me compraran el petróleo a mí! </p><p>A Gen casi se le sale el alma disparada del cuerpo, ¿comprar con qué? Ese marinero rubio definitivamente se estaba aprovechando de su situación. Pero, ¿cómo negarse? No tenían de otra.</p><p>-Ustedes me van a matar un día de estos. -Fue lo único que dijo Gen antes de retirarse y vagar por ahí. Fue entonces cuando ambos jefes se quedaron solos en silencio. Ryusui observaba a Senku de pies a cabeza, fijando especial atención en el hematoma fresco del contrario. Todo esto con una sonrisa compasiva.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Vas a preguntar acerca de éste horrible moretón? -El chico se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>-¡No es necesario! Esas son las reconocibles marcas de un dragón. -Senku se congeló, el rubio sabía que Galatea lo había golpeado-. Dime, ¿se están haciendo amigos? No es que haya otro científico con el que entablar conversación, debe sentirse sola.</p><p>-Es complicada de tratar, no sabes cuándo se te lanzará encima y te golpeará. -Senku se rascó la oreja con insistencia mientras repetía los sucesos recientes en su mente y fue entonces donde los recuerdos de la albina asustada por la simple mención de su padre, llegaron. Todos sus síntomas y comportamientos son claramente un post trauma sin tratar-. Sé que no debería importarme, pero, ¿sabes cuál era el tipo de relación que tenía con su padre adoptivo? Tu tienes lazos más cercanos con ella, a diferencia de mí.</p><p>-El señor Toriyama... -El rubio colocó su mano derecha bajo su mentón y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha para recordar sus momentos al lado de ese hombre hambriento por el papel que hay en las billeteras-. No era un padre afectuoso, pero tampoco puedo decir que era un maltratador. Toda la estancia de ellos dos en el conglomerado Nanami me la pasé al lado de Galatea, pero no parece recordarlo -Expresó el marinero con tristeza-. ¿Ella te habló sobre él?</p><p>-No, de hecho fue todo lo contrario. -Senku le restó importancia con ademanes de desdén-. Lo mencioné para molestarla y me gané esto. -El de cabellos crema y verdes señaló su marca inflamada. La mirada de Ryusui se oscureció levemente, con pequeños toques de inquietud y preocupación en sus iris.</p><p>-Pero... -Pero, pero, pero, siempre había un pero en estas historias. Eso llamó la atención de Senku, ya que el rubio no parecía estar seguro de lo que diría a continuación-. Había rumores entre las grandes esferas de gente influyente, rumores acerca de esos dos. -Ryusui hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, esto ya no es mi asunto. Si ella confía en tí; te lo dirá algún día.</p><p>Senku estaba a punto de reclamarle por el repentino misterio y la falta de información hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaban chismeando acerca de Galatea. De alguna forma la estadía de esa albina lo provocaba a hacer cosas ilógicas de manera inconsciente.</p><p>-Entiendo. -Se limitó a escupir el chico.</p><p>-Cuidala hasta entonces, puede derribarte de un golpe pero es bastante sensible, ¿sabes? -El marinero comenzó a caminar, con su mirada dispuesta a encontrar algo. El más joven le seguía de cerca a paso tranquilo preguntándose porque el rubio le encomendó la tarea de ser la niñera de esa dragona violenta-. ¡Ah, tú! -Ryusui gritó cuando vió a un pobre chico de rubios cabellos en forma de tazón pasando por ahí-. ¿Te gusta dibujar?</p><p>-No... señor.</p><p>-¡Tengo un trabajo perfecto para tí! -El marinero no le dejó terminar y se llevó al aldeano a toda velocidad tomándolo de la mano mientras Senku se quedó atrás, yendo a su propio ritmo.</p><p>Sin embargo, el científico no sabía que Ryusui fue corriendo hasta donde yacía la albina reposando. Vaya contradicción, pues fue él quien dijo que la dejasen descansar por el momento.</p><p>-¡Galatea! -El marinero gritó a todo pulmón, irrumpiendo en el laboratorio del reino de la ciencia a toda velocidad con aquel pobre chico aún en su poder. La nombrada dió un salto sobre la cama de paja y se incorporó para procesar lo que ocurría. Antes de que Ryusui llegara ella estaba reposando su comida, Ruri ya no estaba.</p><p>-¡No estaba dormida! -Gritó con el mismo volumen que el hombre y su rostro de sorpresa cambió a uno de desagrado cuando vió esa sonrisa y cabellera rubia frente a ella. Puso los ojos en blanco-. Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>-¿Crees poder hacer tinta china? -Ryusui ignoró por completo la actitud de desagrado de la niña y continuó con entusiasmo mientras movía las manos enérgico sin pensar en el pobre aldeano que colgaba de él.</p><p>-Ah... si, recolecté madera especial para eso. -Dijo la niña mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y señalaba la mesa del centro donde descansaban troncos de madera resinosos a media combustión-. Sólo hay que pulverizarlos y mezclarlos con agua.</p><p>-¿¡Puedes hacer pinceles!? -Volvió a preguntar el rubio con entusiasmo, sin importarle el trabajo que todos esos pedidos tendrían de por medio.</p><p>-Si... supongo. -Dijo pensativa la niña, ¿para qué quería todo eso? Pero, su desconcierto le hacía responder benevolentemente a las peticiones del rubio. En un ambiente normal, ya lo habría mandado a volar a golpes.</p><p>-¡Dime todo lo que necesitas para hacerlos! -El entusiasmo de ese hombre no se iba. Pero ésta vez soltó al pobre chico y se acercó para hincarse frente a Galatea y tomarla de las manos, ella se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se pintaron de durazno. El calor del momento le hizo hablar nuevamente.</p><p>-Uh... madera, soga, algo afilado, cabello y algo de adhesivo. -Enumeró los materiales cuidadosamente de que no faltase algo, luchando por soltarse del agarre de las fuertes y callosas manos del rubio, quien parecía no tener intenciones de dejarla pronto-. ¿Puedes soltarme ya? Estoy realmente cansada.</p><p>-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, bella señorita dragón. -El Nanami posó la mano derecha de Galatea contra la de él y besó los nudillos de la marfilada piel. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Galatea y entró en pánico, jaloneando con terror su mano que el rubio no quería soltar-. Éste nuevo mundo de piedra será mío y tu serás la reina que me ayude a conseguirlo.</p><p>-¿Qué? -Está bien que Galatea le siguiera el juego algunas veces, ya que el rubio no tenía remedio. Pero esto era un poco exagerado, MUY EXAGERADO.</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryusui cargó a la pequeña albina sin dificultad, sus músculos no habían desaparecido y su condición era mejor que la de antes. Se la echó sobre el hombro como un ligero costal de harina, dándole a Galatea una vista del suelo y el trasero del marinero. De este modo las piernas y espalda baja de la niña quedaban alineadas con su rostro.</p><p>-¡Cruzaste la línea imbécil, bájame! ¡No soy mercancía! -Volvió a hablar la albina. Las energías de Galatea cruzaron su torrente sanguíneo como por arte de magia y comenzó a patalear y golpear al rubio con una gran fuerza. Pero la felicidad y ambición de Ryusui le hicieron tolerar tal mole a golpes.</p><p>-¡Eso es, mi bella dama de dragones! -Soltó una risa estruendosa ante tal estallido de energía, aumentando su euforia y felicidad-. ¡Esa es la energía que tenías en el conglomerado Nanami! ¡Esa es la energía que quiero ver siempre en tí!</p><p>Galatea detuvo el asalto de puñetazos en seco y se ruborizó de manera violenta. De alguna manera aquellas palabras del rubio fueron lindas y tocaron y calentaron su gélido corazón. Eso había sido un pequeño abrazo espiritual para la niña, lo cual le hizo optar por un comportamiento más dócil, no estaba acostumbrada a las lindas palabras.</p><p>-¡Cómo sea! -Ryusui irrumpió el lindo momento y volteó a ver al otro rubio aldeano y lo señaló enérgicamente-. ¡Tú! Esclavo aldeano. Trae todos los materiales que la señorita mencionó.</p><p>-¡No le digas esclavo, idiota! -Irrumpió Galatea, pero el hombre codicioso no la escuchó. En consecuencia comenzó a correr fuera del laboratorio con ella fijada sobre su hombro y sostenida con sus fuertes brazos-. ¡Maldita sea, bájame; puedo caminar sola! -Nuevamente comenzaron los golpes y pataleos mientras Ryusui se carcajeaba exageradamente-. ¡Idiota, idiota! ¡El sol me va a matar! -La albina berreaba, tratando de cubrirse del abrasador astro con la capa alrededor de sus hombros, sin éxito. Ryusui no se molestó en ponerle su sombrero siquiera.</p><p>Entonces un peso cayó sobre la cabeza de la niña, el Nanami le había colocado su sombrero de marinero para protegerla del sol y nuevamente ella se quedó callada.</p><p>Sin embargo, las estruendosas carcajadas de Ryusui no cesaron, mucho menos su carrera. Por lo que ambos se ganaron la atención y miradas de toda la gente en el reino científico.</p><p>La sacerdotisa rubia quien los veía desde la distancia sonrió levemente. Tal parece de Galatea ya estaba mejor, había olvidado lo que sea que le hacía tener esa mirada tan afligida cuando le llevó de comer.</p><p>-Dioses, no puedo creer que lo hicieras... -La pequeña albina reposaba en una silla de madera mientras se masajeaba las sienes. A su lado estaba Ryusui de pie con las manos en las caderas, orgulloso de esa increíble cabaña de madera que mandó a construir gracias a la gente del reino y a los conocimientos arquitectónicos de Galatea. El "rubio esclavo" estaba frente a ellos, hincado contra una pequeña mesa de madera, sollozaba de cansancio mientras pintaba el patrón de los billetes que el ambicioso le ordenó hacer gracias a la tinta y pinceles que hizo la albina. Y Galatea no sabía porque, pero Ryusui posicionaba sus manos como si estuviese sosteniendo un látigo...</p><p>Lentamente, la gente del reino de la ciencia comenzó a aglomerarse dentro de esa cabaña de madera tan moderna y bien hecha. Ryusui fanfarroneaba al lado de Galatea en su propia silla de madera, recibiendo carne y frutas exóticas que la gente de Tsukasa le proporcionaba y siendo abanicado por una pobre chica. Galatea y Ryusui parecían los emperadores el capitalismo, pero Galatea sólo estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no podía ver a Senku a los ojos, aún.</p><p>-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!? -Los grito de Ginro resonaron por toda la campaña, estaba montando un berrinche-. ¡ESTOY MUY CELOSO!</p><p>-A penas ha pasado un segundo desde que lo despetrificaron y ya es millonario sin hacer nada... -Se quejó el ex policía corrupto-. Agregando que la albina terrorista se le unió, ahora es todo un emperador... -Yo sé tragó toda su dignidad y como el corrupto de la ex justicia que es, fue a tratar de extorsionar al rubio capitalista- Ryusui te llamabas, ¿no? Eres muy envidiabl- digo, muy sospechoso... -El policía del ojo petrificado sudaba frío, ha extorsionado a gente antes. Pero nunca a uno del calibre del Nanami-. Yo también quiero ser- ¡Eso no es! Digo, yo antes era policía, tengo que conocer tus métodos...</p><p>Galatea se carcajeó por la pobre actuación del policía, era obvio lo que quería. Yo la escuchó y la fulminó con la mirada, pero a la niña no pareció importarle. Fue entonces que Ryusui le extendió un billete al ex policía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>-Éste es el dinero fabricado por el conglomerado Ryusui, gracias a las habilidosas manos de la señorita Galatea. -El billete estaba hecho de papel con un dragón y un número 100 pintados alrededor de todo el billete con tinta china negra-. El Draco.</p><p>-Y también gracias al "rubio esclavo". -Agregó la niña</p><p>-¡Ese esclavo no importa! -Se jactó el rubio mientras balanceaba el billete en su mano con desdén. Galatea sólo giró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en su silla dejándo al rubio hacer su voluntad-. Por 100 Dracos les venderé 1 mililitro de petróleo; así que esto es algo que querrán.</p><p>-¿Eh? -Yo sé comenzó a picar la nariz con desinterés y decepción mientras botaba el billete que Ryusui le dió-. Realmente no me interesa conseguir petróleo.</p><p>Un hombre que antes trabajaba para Tsukasa levantó el billete curioso, examinándolo y estirándolo. Inseguro de su uso.</p><p>-¿Dónde podemos usar éste dinero? -Ryusui señaló con autoridad hacia su izquierda, justo donde descansaban los puestos de ramen y algodón de azúcar dirigidos por la pequeña Suika y la hermanita de Tsukasa. Al policía corrupto casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al mismo tiempo que Ryusui tomaba una copa de vino y la degustaba como todo un burgués.</p><p>-Senku y los demás tienen que acumular Dracos para comprar petróleo. Eso significa que todas las cosas hechas con ciencia tienen que comerciarse. -Explicó el rubio-. ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>-¿Yo también tengo que acumular Dracos? -Preguntó la albina, acababa de llegar al reino de la ciencia y ya debía ganar dinero. Dioses... ¿Cómo podría dedicarse a la ciencia si debía trabajar para ganarse un tazón de ramen?<br/>Entonces Ryusui dejó escapar una estruendosa risa.</p><p>-Tu eres parte del reino de la ciencia y del capitalismo. -El rubio le ofreció de su copa de vino, pero ella se negó-. Tiene favores de ambos bandos, cobrarte por algo sería un insulto.</p><p>-Yo nunca dije que pertenecía al equipo del capitalis... -Galatea estaba a punto de reprochar su frase completa, pero unas palabras llamaron su atención. Esas palabras venían de los puestos de ramen y algodón de azúcar dirigidos por las pequeñas.</p><p>-Si es para salvar a mi hermano, ¡haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar! -La pequeña chocó sus palmas con las de Suika. Hermano, hermano, hermano, Tsukasa... </p><p>-¡Estoy feliz de encontrar a otra niña como aliada! -Comentó felizmente la sandía-. ¡Hagamos lo que podamos para ser útiles!</p><p>-Realmente se está convirtiendo en dinero. -Gen finalmente llegó, estupefacto por el desastre que había hecho el Nanami en tan poco tiempo-. Galatea se supone que tú lo mantendrías bajo ma- -El mentalista detuvo sus palabras, mientras veía como la científica abandonaba su cómoda silla y tomaba unos puñados de billetes de los cuales Ryusui ofrecía indiscriminadamente al policía corrupto. La albina se dirigió hasta los puestos, pidió un plato de ramen y un algodón de azúcar; a lo cual las niñas se lo dieron gustosas y alegres. Pero quedaron sorprendidas cuando Galatea les dejó un montón de billetes sobre el mostrador y se dió la vuelta. Gen sonrió cálidamente y suspiró para dejar de reprocharle a Galatea.</p><p>-¿No les dije que su personalidad era así? -La reportera rubia se encontraba al lado de Senku, observando todo ese circo del capitalismo mientras se quejaba con preocupación-. Para colmo Galatea cayó bajo sus encantos, ¿Esto está bien? ¿Por qué los dejas hacer lo que quieran?</p><p>Senku dibujaba planos sobre el papiro a su disposición, se quedó callado. Era obvio que la albina no se había dejado seducir por el rubio marinero, más bien, estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. De ser por Galatea, ella estaría a su lado, discutiendo acerca del próximo paso a tomar para la embarcación científica. Pero no se aparecería a su lado en un rato debido a ese golpe que aún adorna su sien. Debe estar apenada, o enojada; cualquiera de las dos.</p><p>-Kukuku, no importa por ahora. -Dejó el grafito con el que estaba escribiendo al lado de su pierna y levantó la vista hacia ese espectáculo de dinero y ramen.</p><p>Para su sorpresa sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Galatea, la cual se paseaba con un algodón de azúcar a medio terminar en su mano derecha y un tazón de ramen en la izquierda. Se miraron por unos eternos 3 segundos y la albina finalmente abrió la boca.</p><p>-¿Qué me ves, frentota?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sueña, sigue soñando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ante el apodo ofensivo relacionado con su frente, Senku chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada para dejar a la chica estar, volviendo a hablar con la reportera de las almejas. Galatea se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risita burlona por la expresión del científico, se dió media vuelta y siguió comiendo.</p><p>-Incluso el dinero es un invento fantástico de la ciencia. -El científico juzgaba meticulosamente sus planos plasmados en papiro mientras la reportera le escuchaba, aún dudosa debido a su conocimiento de las actitudes de Ryusui-. Juntará el poder de la gente. -Continuó-. Estoy agradecido de que Galatea le haya hecho pasar por taaaaaantos problemas para hacerlo. ¿No sería descortés no usarlo?</p><p>-Esos chicos están totalmente enfrascados en acumular dinero. -Finalizó el científico mientras observaba como Yo y la gente de Tsukasa se hacían con cientos y cientos de Dracos.</p><p>-A propósito, Senku. -Agregó la reportera-. ¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara?</p><p>-Ah, un idiota me golpeó con un tronco de madera camino a la embarcación. -Senku se volteó rápidamente mientras fingía observar sus planos y haciendo un ademán de desinterés con la mano-. No es nada grave, pasará en un par de días. -La rubia de las almejas se encogió de hombros y se fue. Estaba de nuevo sólo con sus planos.</p><p>-Ryusui, ya que eres nuevo te ayudaré si lo necesitas. Pero no aceptaré tu dinero de juguete. -Mientras el nombrado comía un gran pedazo de carne crujiente y jugosa, la rubia de las trenzas se le acercó para lanzarle los Dracos encima como si no valiesen nada, porque hasta encontrar petróleo; así era-. Aún no tienes nada de petróleo para empezar, ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de valor tiene ese papel?</p><p>-Buena pregunta, Nikki. -Ryusui soltó una carcajada y estaba a punto de responderle. De no ser por Galatea quien se le lanzó encima para callarlo con su mano, ganándose baba por parte del rubio que casi se ahoga de la sorpresa.</p><p>-Cállate, Ryusui. -La albina volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano para que él dejara de gritar ahogadamente. Giró su rostro y encaró a Nikki con una sonrisa infantil y sutiles destellos en los ojos. Ya había terminado su tazón de ramen y tenía el algodón de azúcar a medio terminar en su mano libre. El azúcar de dicho dulce se le juntaba en la comisura de sus labios cuál niña pequeña-. ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Cómo es que eres así de fuerte?</p><p>-¿Disculpa? -La rubia se sorprendió por su pregunta, mucho más por la admiración que la científica irradiaba. Su cuerpo no era muy alabado o atractivo para los hombres de ahí, comparaban sus músculos con los de un hombre. No es que le importase, los hombres son idiotas. Pero Galatea no era un hombre y mucho menos una idiota.</p><p>-¡Tu cuerpo, tus músculos! -Galatea paseaba sus ojos gris tormenta por los fuertes brazos y hombros de la rubia, por su trabajado y sólido abdomen. Incluso sus piernas estaban bien entrenadas y saludables. Sumando todo eso a sus atributos de mujer que le hacían lucir encantadora mente fuerte. La albina estaba maravillada, cuanto daría por ser así de fuerte e imponente-. ¿De dónde conseguiste esa condición? -Preguntó con euforia, definitivamente quería ser igual. Lamentablemente su delgada condición no se lo permitiría-. Perdí la mía hace mucho tiempo... milenios de hecho.</p><p>-Bueno yo... -Nikki se sonrojó ante repentinos y tan bien recitados halagos. Pero tomó eso como ser un ejemplo a seguir para la niña, lo que la motivó a sonreír con determinación y flexionar sus brazos tonificados-. ¡Todo es gracias al entrenamiento y trabajo de fuerza aquí!</p><p>-Deberé ponerme al corriente pronto o perderé todo lo que he aprendido. -Galatea regresó esa sonrisa con calidez e inocencia. Nikki una de las personas más puras y nobles del lugar-. Quisiera volver a entrenar.</p><p>-Pero, ¿no tienes que trabajar con Senku en la embarcación? -Irrumpió la rubia.</p><p>-Puedo abrirme un espacio. -Sonrió enseñando sus dientes-. Si llegamos a coincidir; entrenemos juntas.</p><p>Nikki estaba preparada para decir algo, pero cierto mago mentalista de cabellos bicolor y traje violeta les interrumpió con una sonrisilla astuta.</p><p>-Senku me mandó a buscarte, Galatea-chan -Declaró Gen mientras se posicionaba frente a Galatea. Cierto, había estado tan cautivada con Nikki que no había notado la ausencia de Senku, ¿en qué momento se largó?</p><p>-Ya veo... -Galatea giró sus ojos a la derecha para pensar lo que respondería, no quería ir. Tendría que verle la cara hinchada a Senku por ese incómodo momento de debilidad en el laboratorio. Volvió a Gen rápidamente para pronunciar palabras sin filtro-. No quiero ir.</p><p>Tanto Nikki como Gen saltaron de sorpresa, para ser una científica reconocida por Senku, era muy... ¿infantil? Sin mencionar que no se guardaba las palabras ni por tratarse del líder del lugar.</p><p>-No fue una pregunta, fue una orden del jefe de la aldea Ishigami. -Gen canto juguetonamente y tomó a Galatea del cuello de su vestido y la llevó a rastras mientras ella se quejaba en voz alta con gemidos de sufrimiento. El Asagiri no era ni de lejos el más fuerte y fornido, pero Galatea no pesaba absolutamente y era como llevar una pequeña bolsa de papas arrastrando contra el piso.</p><p>Mientras esto ocurría a la vista de todos, Nikki estaba muy concentrada en observar con detenimiento a Galatea, la había visto antes. Y no en revistas o programas de ciencia como la mayoría, definitivamente vió ese rostro gris en otro lado. Pero no lograba reconocer en donde; así que habló antes de perderla de vista.</p><p>-¡Oye, te he visto antes! -Gritó la rubia de la trenzas y Galatea detuvo sus quejidos para voltear a verla. La albina le sonrió, como si Nikki hubiese descubierto un huevo de Pascua en un videojuego-. ¡Pero no en revistas de ciencia!</p><p>-¡Quizás te suene familiar el Torneo Internacional de Okinawa! -Gritó la albina y todo dentro del cerebro de Nikki hizo click para unir los cabos sueltos. Por supuesto, no estaba frente a cualquier científica, sino frente a una polímata cinta negra. Galatea agrandó su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Nikki se había dado cuenta y volvió a gritar-. ¡Vamos, ven! ¡Vengan! ¡Seguro Senku tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos! -Y como palabras dichas por un profeta, todos siguieron a la albina que era arrastrada por Gen hasta donde se encontraba Senku.</p><p>-¡Espera, Gen! Si el sol me toca voy a... -La albina se alteró en el momento que estaban a punto de salir de esa moderna cabaña. Pero un sombrero sobre su cabeza acalló su alteración, Gen colocó el sombrero de marinero de Ryusui sobre ella, ¿en qué momento lo había robado de su asiento? Galatea le sonrió con dulzura al mentalista y se sonrojó levemente. Hay que ser muy atento o muy astuto para estar un paso adelante siempre.</p><p>-Eres muy delicada, ¿no, Galatea-chan? -Canturreó Gen mientras la seguía arrastrando hacia el científico y ella simplemente asintió con pasividad.</p><p>-Una gran explosión del monte Fuji, por supuesto. -Galatea llevó su mano hasta su mentón para procesar mejor lo que él equipo de exploración de Chrome le informó a Senku sobre la topografía del lugar a través de esos primitivos teléfonos hechos gracias a los conocimientos en ciencia del chico. Personalmente los teléfonos no le sorprendieron a la niña, Tsukasa le había informado a la chica antes-. Es un nivel de desastre que cambia la topografía de un lugar en un instante. -La albina encaró a Senku, un hematoma adornaba su sien y ella se apenó-. Realmente subestimamos los cambios que sufriría la Tierra durante nuestra petrificación, un desastre como ese debe haber ocurrido varias veces, incluso 10... los mapas de la era moderna quedaron obsoletos.</p><p>-¡Eso es súper aterrador! -La pequeña hermanita de Tsukasa exclamó con terror y el corazón de Galatea de endulzó.</p><p>-Necesitamos hacer un mapa. -Ukyo habló desde ese teléfono que asemejaba más un megáfono-. Es inevitable, poco a poco tendremos que hacer uno.</p><p>-Tiene razón. -Suspiró Galatea con cansancio. Trazar un mapa de la zona terrenal era un martirio que a nadie le gustaría pasar.</p><p>-¿Qué? Vayamos sin el mapa. -Dijo un Chrome decepcionado del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>-Imposible. -Regañó Galatea. ¿En qué momento Senku había dejado a la albina hablando con el equipo de exploración? Se largó o posiblemente estaba pensando en el próximo plan a ejecutar, más seguro la segunda-. Buscar el petróleo ciegamente sin orientación es muy peligroso.</p><p>-Ojalá pudiésemos montar los pájaros y ver hacia abajo. -Habló la pequeña Suika mientras veía con envidia una parvada de aves volar sobre el risco en el que estaban-. Si pudiésemos ver desde arriba; definitivamente sabríamos lo que ocurrió con la superficie.</p><p>-¿Desde arriba? -La albina dejó de regañar a Chrome y volteó rápidamente donde Suika, Senku hizo lo mismo. Tal parece que la misma idea se les vino a la cabeza.</p><p>-¡ESO ES! -Gritó el científico, haciendo que la pequeña sandía diera un brinco del susto-. Necesitamos cáñamo, tenemos que recolectar una cantidad ridícula de eso con toda nuestra mano de obra científica. -Senku comenzó a desprender un aura de científico loco a la que todos parecían ya estar acostumbrados y sus mechones de cabello adoptaron la forma de dos cuernos-. Kukuku, ahora podemos usar el tema del dinero... todos esos Dracos que la gente ha conseguido. -Volteó a ver a Galatea con malicia y ella comenzó a sudar en frío-. Y me parece que Galatea puede tomar los que quiera, ¿no?</p><p>-No es tan sencillo como eso. -Galatea comenzó a negar con las manos mientras Senku se le acercaba cual diablo-. Si Ryusui me ve tomarlos para ustedes aumentará el precio del petróleo hasta la estratosfera.</p><p>-Claro, el principio de la economía, que lista. -Le dijo con sarcasmo y las cejas blancas de la niña optaron por una expresión de enojo. Esto pareció divertir al científico, pero no saboreó su expresión mucho tiempo, ya que se volteó para gritarle a todos los presentes-. ¡Damas y caballeros, si no trabajan tan duro como sea posible para recolectar cáñamo; no podremos empezar a recoger petróleo.</p><p>-¡Oh, oh! -Gen se burló con advertencia-. ¿Un intercambio de dinero, Senku-chan? -El rostro del mentalista cambió a uno similar al de Senku, ambos como demonios de la manipulación. Galatea giró los ojos, no era muy difícil adivinar que planeaban.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntaron la pequeña niña y Nikki al mismo tiempo. Mientras que la reportera se encontraba gélida ante las palabras.</p><p>-¿Ustedes que crees? -Galatea se acercó con ellas de brazos cruzados y se liberó para señalar sobre su espalda lo que dirían el científico y mentalista a continuación.</p><p>-¡Me he hecho súper rico! -El policía corrupto llegó de repente con los brazos llenos hasta reventar de pilas y pilas de Dracos.</p><p>-Yo también tengo un montón de Dracos aquí. -Un hombre que pertenecía a las filas de Tsukasa andaba en las mismas. Ambos felices y sonrojados por tanto dinero en sus manos.</p><p>-Pero, ahora esos Dracos están en problemas. -Gen habló desde las sombras con las manos juntas-. ¿Ya saben? ¿No?</p><p>-Ay, no... -Galatea se sobó las sienes.</p><p>-Ay sí. -Corrigió Senku sonriéndole a la niña, en consecuencia las mejillas se le tintaron de naranjo. El científico actuaba como si nada pasara... la niña sólo se limitó a ver hacia otro lado y el chico soltó una carcajada.</p><p>-Como ven... si no podemos buscar petróleo; la idea de intercambiar Dracos por petróleo se esfumará en nada, ¿no? -La esperanza en los ojos de todos aquellos que consiguieron Dracos se quebró y comenzó a surgir el pánio-. Entonces todos los Dracos en los que la gente ha trabajado tan duro para conseguirlos... ¿qué creen que les pasará? Sólo serán pedazos de papel inútiles. -De no ser porque se necesitaba que la gente actuara, Galatea ya se hubiera echado a reír por semejante reacción. Gen era perfecto en su papel-. ¡Pero no se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí! Les diré como evitar que su dinero se convierta en basura.</p><p>-Están totalmente manipulados por el dinero. -Comentó Nikki con escalofríos mientras veían como aquellos que antes tenían las manos llenas de billetes, ahora recolectaban cáñamo con euforia mientras lo depositaban en una gran montaña hecha en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>-Nada nuevo, la verdad. -Galatea se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos-. El dinero mueve a las personas... y con suficiente alcance; al mundo.</p><p>-El dinero se puede desplomar con un simple rumor, así ha sido durante miles de años. -Fanfarroneó Gen mientras levantaba los hombros, quitándose toda responsabilidad cuando obviamente acababa de manipular a toda esa gente.</p><p>-¿Dejaste que todo el dinero circulara y que lo consiguieran para distorsionar el precio de mercado y manipularles? -Ryusui veía con terror los actos sin razonamiento que hacía la gente mientras llevaba más y más cáñamo a la montaña del material-. Senku es mucho más retorcido que yo.</p><p>-Hemos conseguido una gran cantidad, Senku. -Taiju habló con entusiasmo, lanzándose sobre la gran montaña de cáñamo-. Seguro que haremos un mapa grande con éstas plantas. -Galatea rió por su torpeza.</p><p>-¿Qué haremos con un mapa tan grande, cabeza hueca? -Habló el científico mientras rascaba su oído derecho y miraba a su amigo-. Haremos una tela absurdamente grande. -Volteó a observar a Galatea y los demás-. Como dijo Suika, es mejor si buscamos desde arriba. </p><p>-Usaremos globos aerostáticos... -Completó Galatea mirando fijamente al científico.</p><p>-¡El equipo de búsqueda de tesoros científicos sobrevolará el cielo! -Finalmente declaró emocionado el gran científico.</p><p>-Dioses, que molesto. -Galatea sobó su adolorido cuello, puede que se la haya pasado descansando la mayoría del día. Pero sus músculos estaban tensos y dolían. Pronto anochecería.</p><p>-Bien, mañana reuniré a todos para explicar los pasos para la elaboración del globo aerostático. -Senku tomó sus planos y colgó el teléfono primitivo-. Pueden seguir trabajando en la embarcación, después vayan a descansar. Está anocheciendo. -El científico pasó al lado de Galatea y algo lo detuvo en seco. Se giró completamente hacia la niña y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor para finalmente hacer un gesto de desagrado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no te bañas? -El ambiente se quebró y todos jadearon sorprendidos por la boca floja de su líder.</p><p>-¡SENKU, SE MÁS RESPETUOSO! -El fortachón castaño se acercó a recriminarle, lanzándole saliva en el proceso. Algo a lo que Senku reaccionó empujándolo y limpiándose la baba del rostro.</p><p>-No, Taiju. Está bien. -La albina le restó importancia con las manos. La verdad no tenía ánimo de pelear, estaba agotada-. Aprovecharé éste tiempo libre para tomar un baño, realmente lo necesito.</p><p>-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Taiju. -Ryusui declaró con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados-. Se debe ser sutil con una dama.</p><p>-Ryusui, estoy llena de sudor y tierra. -La niña entendió los brazos para que la mirase bien. Una capa de sudor perlaba su piel blanca, la grasa natural de su cabello comenzaba a acumularse y sus piernas estaban llenas de arena y lodo-. No puedes defenderme ni aunque trataras. -Senku soltó una carcajada, parecía una niña que acababa de jugar en los charcos después de una fuerte lluvia.</p><p>-Es bueno saber que estás de acuerdo, sígueme. -El científico cenizo hizo un ademán para la niña y comenzó a caminar lejos de ese risco cerca del mar.</p><p>-¿Para qué? -Saltó a la defensiva.</p><p>-Deduzco que quieres algo de jabón, ¿no? -Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino sin importarle cuánto se estaba alejando de la albina-. Vamos al laboratorio, tengo varias barras ahí.</p><p>Galatea no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a suspirar y comenzar a caminar detrás de él. Senku tampoco tuvo que decir nada más, escuchaba la tierra crujir detrás de él. La albina le seguía, a una distancia precavida por supuesto.<br/>La multitud que en el risco yacía también tenía intenciones de retirarse, pero el habilidoso mentalista los detuvo con los brazos extendidos para hacerles una propuesta que la niña no pudo escuchar por la lejanía en la que ya se encontraba.</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, lo primero que hizo la niña al entrar fue lanzarse sobre la cama de paja en la que dormía y soltar un sonoro gemido de cansancio. Senku giró los ojos con molestia y se le acercó. omenzó a patear la paja con cuidado para que ella se levantara o al menos reaccionara.</p><p>-Levántate, dragón holgazán. -Comenzó a patear la paja con cuidado para que ella se levantara o al menos reaccionara-. Tienes que darte un baño. No lo dije frente a los demás, pero apestas.</p><p>-Entonces dame un baño de esponja. -Murmuró la niña boca abajo.</p><p>-¡Mierda, no! -Se le erizó la piel de disgusto-. ¡Levántate o de verdad te patearé!</p><p>-Dices eso porque si me ves desnuda; te enamoras. -Volteó si cabeza para verle y la cara de asco que puso el chico fue magistral y sublime.</p><p>-No soy ese tipo de chico, levántate. -Comentó rendido.</p><p>-Lo sé, tu tampoco eres mi tipo. -Agregó la niña-. Sólo estaba jugando, es el humor que permanece en mí de mis días en los laboratorios.</p><p>-Bueno, yo no soy tu estúpido compañero de laboratorio.</p><p>-Maldita sea, que molesto. -Senku saltó levemente, era la primera vez que la niña se escuchaba verdaderamente molesta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Trabaja de amenizar la tensión que había entre ambos, bueno era su error. Senku no es del tipo que hace bromas de ese tipo, no lo volvería a hacer.</p><p>Sin decir una palabra más, Galatea se levantó de la cama de paja de un tirón, haciendo que Senku diera unos pasos hacia atrás. La niña le extendió la mano para que le diera una barra de jabón y él con facilidad la tomó de uno de tantos estantes y se la entregó. Ella tomó entre sus brazos su protector solar y su sombrero, dejándo el de Ryusui en la mesa céntrica. Y comenzó a despojarse de su capa y vestido.</p><p>-¿¡Qué haces!? -Ella se detuvo en seco, con los tirantes de su vestido opalescente caídos.</p><p>-Quitándome el vestido. -Respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>-Bueno, quítate el vestido cuando ya estés en la orilla del río. -Senku la empujó fuera del laboratorio con todas sus cosas en mano-. Y no olvides colocarte protector solar. -Fue lo último que ordenó antes de adentrarse al laboratorio, murmurando cosas acerca de lo confianzuda que es la niña.</p><p>Usualmente ya le habría dado una patada a esa débil y patética espalda de científico, pero estaba cansada y tenía las manos llenas así que simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacia el río próximo. No estaba muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente alejado para que nadie transitara por ahí. Durante todo el camino fue saludando a la gente del reino que se cruzaba, lucían más alegres de lo normal cuando la veían, extraño. </p><p>El sol estaba regalando sus últimos momentos de luz y en el momento en que Galatea estuvo de pie a la orilla de río; oscureció. Sin embargo, no todo era malo. La luna brindaba un espectáculo como ninguno e iluminaba como una fiel lámpara de aceite blanca. Las estrellas y constelaciones eran muy diferentes, estaban en posiciones que no les correspondían, más alejadas y algunas ya estaban muertas por lo que su luz ya no llegaría más.</p><p>La niña encontró una sorprendente calma en ese lugar, algunas cigarras cantaban y el agua que fluía del río para desembocar en el mar hacía sonidos huecos al caer y chocar con las rocas. El clima era cálido y levemente húmedo, era mediados de primavera después de todo. Con un leve tarareo la niña dejó sus cosas cerca de la orilla y comenzó a despojarse de su vestido. Era lindo, suave y con una tela envidiablemente buena para la posición en la que estaba la humanidad.</p><p>Cuando finalmente quedó desnuda, se detuvo a observar su propio cuerpo, pálido, incluso en la propia oscuridad. Prestaba especial atención justo en la zona debajo de su pequeño pecho derecho, donde yacía una zona oscura y abismal; revelando una marca de petrificación anormalmente grande. Pero no era cualquier marca como las que adornaban su rostro, ésta era exageradamente grande y tenía relieves irregulares, como si le faltaran pedazos de piel y carne. Y, justo eso era, la petrificación hizo lo que pudo para cicatrizar y sanar la herida mortal que sufrió momentos antes de que esa luz verde iluminará el horizonte, pero no era perfecta. Regalándole esa marca negra de por vida.</p><p>-Eir, mi diosa. -Murmuró para ella misma y los dioses que la observaban desde arriba. Especialmente a la diosa curandera, a la cual pertenecía ese nombre-. Gracias por mantenerme con vida.</p><p>Galatea pasó sus frágiles dedos por esa marca y suspiró con algo de melancolía. Finalmente deshizo cualquier indicio de pensamientos invasores que pudieran arruinarle su momento de tranquilidad y entró al agua lentamente. Si, estaba fría, pero era bastante tolerable.</p><p>-Te devuelvo la Tierra y el agua que me diste. -Comenzó a recitar la albina mientras se adentraba más y más al río que era lo suficiente profundo para llegarle hasta los hombros-. Y cuando sea el momento te devolveré mi cuerpo.</p><p>La niña dió un suspiro de alivio y se relajó para no temblar debido a la temperatura del agua. Soltó su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a flotar boca arriba en el agua cristalina, moviendo sus piernas de vez en cuando para no ser arrastrada por la corriente. Y se limitó a ver las estrellas que se abrían paso entre el follaje de los árboles.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando algo capturó su atención, una estrella brillante sin igual que apuntaba hacia la tierra con insistencia. ¿Siempre ha estado ahí? No tiene registro de ella, incluso si las constelaciones ya no son lo de antes. Es cierto que más estrellas han nacido en estos milenios, pero no hay tal cosa como una que compita contra el brillo de la Luna. Tendría que estudiarla más noches, por el momento se agrabaría la ubicación que tiene en éste momento.</p><p>Su concentración en esa estrella se perdió cuando escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos, entonces Galatea giró su rostro y cayó de regreso al río para prepararse en caso de que un animal salvaje le atacara, pero éste no era el caso.</p><p>-¡Lamento interrumpir! -Una amable y dulce voz gritaba a la distancia, abriéndose paso entre la maleza del lugar. Era Ruri-. ¿Te asusté?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que no! -Se rió la niña mientras se acercaba a la orilla para recibirla. Cuando la sacerdotisa finalmente apareció, llevaba entre sus brazos ropa limpia y el abrigo de piel de león de la niña-. ¿Vienes a bañarte también? -Comentó Galatea con una risilla.</p><p>-Senku me dijo que fuiste a tomar un baño, traje ropa limpia. -Comentó con una sonrisa, Galatea de abofeteó mentalmente, no pensó en eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer después de bañarse? ¿Ir hasta el laboratorio desnuda? Bueno, no era mala idea. La albina sacudió su cabeza ante sus ideas extrañas.</p><p>-Gracias, Ruri. -La albina le agradeció con una modesta sonrisa-. Debes pensar que soy un desastre.</p><p>-Para nada, además Gen tiene un aviso para tí. -Ruri le restó importancia con la mano.</p><p>-¿Qué quiere el mentalista? -Comentó la niña mientras tomaba la barra de jabón en la orilla y comenzaba a frotar para crear espuma. No había necesidad de cubrir esa horrora cicatriz con Ruri, ella ya la había visto desde que llegó.</p><p>-Haremos una fogata, todos quieren conocerte más. -Galatea detuvo su acción de crear espuma con el jabón y se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos grises comenzaron a brillar gracias al reflejo de luz de Luna y aunque la oscuridad no lo permitía apreciar; sus mejillas se tintaron de naranjo atardecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La ofrenda de los dioses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruri la dejó sola nuevamente después de intercambiar breves palabras y haber recibido esa invitación inesperada, dejó ropa limpia perfectamente doblada y se llevó la que estaba manchada por lodo y sudor. Galatea se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, esa era su ropa y su responsabilidad. Pero Ruri no le dejó ni siquiera reclamar, definitivamente deberá hacerle algo muy lindo después.</p><p>La albina siguió su tarea de crear espuma y comenzar a tallarse el cuerpo para retirar las impurezas. A pesar de no ser un jabón hecho de glicerina, ceras o aceites; dejaba una sensación bastante refrescante y limpia. Ahora se sentía mucho más suave y reluciente. </p><p>Después de asepsiar su cuerpo, continuó con su cabello; el cual era el peor de los desastres. Sus delgadas y finas fibras de cabello blanco Luna se encontraban rígidas, sucias y enredadas. Fue ahí donde Galatea puso fuerza y talló con fervor su cuero cabelludo con las uñas y talló desde la base hasta la punta del cabello; asegurándose de meterse dentro del río para que éste se llevara la espuma sucia y repetir la acción hasta que su cabello luciera decente.</p><p>Al terminar su aseo personal, la niña respiró profundo hasta que el pecho le dolió y como un gatillo cerró la garganta para evitar el escape de aire. Fue entonces que se adentró completamente en el río para nadar un poco contra corriente, de este modo permanecería en el mismo lugar. Ojos y boca cerrados, movía brazos de manera sincrónica y alternaba sus pataleos para estabilizarse en las aguas templadas. Galatea trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón que lentamente disminuían por el corte de oxígeno suministrado.</p><p>Llegó a ese reino científico sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre fue bastante retraída y apática con el resto. Simplemente creía que con una buena cara y adaptarse a lo que le impusieran sería suficiente y llevadero. Es por eso que a los primeros halagos o muestras de interés hacia ella; le hacían sonrojar tanto. No esperaba una presentación como la de hace rato ni una fogata para que sus, ahora compañeros, pudiesen conocer a la nueva integrante. De alguna forma dentro de su pequeño corazón sangrante; se sentía parte de algo y eso llenaba su interior de calidez. Era algo nuevo. Algo tan común para cualquier persona de su edad era terreno desconocido para la científica.</p><p>Algo dentro de la cabeza de la niña le envió la señal de alerta de que si no recibía oxígeno pronto; se desmayaría. Y entonces con rapidez y sutileza Galatea dejó de nadar, tocó el fondo rocoso del río con la punta de sus pies y se impulsó para sacar su cabeza del agua en un sólo impulso. Cuando salió a la superficie sacó el Dióxido de Carbono e inhaló sonoramente, las cigarras seguían cantando y los astros aún brillaban. Era increíble la forma en que la mente se perdía en sí misma.</p><p>-¿Debería hacer una escena o simplemente llegar y saludar? -Se cuestionó la niña, de pie en medio del río. Observando el cielo nocturno con sus labios pálidos miel semiabiertos.</p><p>Salió de una del río, pasando sus palmas por todo su cuerpo para retirar el agua extra y no pasar por escalofríos a causa de la leve brisa. Exprimió su cabello con insistencia para terminar sacudiéndose como lo hacen los perros y tomó el frasco de protector solar. Hidrató su piel nacarada con dicho producto y éste hizo que el agua se absorbiera más rápido en la piel. Dentro de su cambio de ropa había ropa interior de tela y soga, se la colocó sin problema y deslizó su nuevo vestido por su cuerpo; era un poco más grueso, era violeta opalescente. Seguramente había sido pintado con uvas y sal, el color era precioso; dándole un toque de vida a la figura de la albina. Finalmente le dió otra exprimida a su cabello y se colocó su abrigo de León para pasar los hilos de plata detrás y no mojar su vestido.</p><p>Tomó el jabón que Senku le prestó, su frasco de consistencia lechosa y con calma regresó al reino. Tan orgullosa y estoica al caminar, frágil, piel suave y paredes de roca que ni la lava más ardiente puede derretir. Y, aunque está hecha de roca impenetrable, sus pisadas hacen el ruido más apacible que alguien escuchará en su vida.</p><p>A la distancia la aldea del agua y la gente de Tsukasa reían y hablaban en voz alta, voces alegres y persistentes se abrían paso por todo el lugar; denotando el buen ambiente que reinaba. Los hombres mayores reían con gravedad mientras sostenían un vaso de vino o una gran pierna de carne crujiente, las mujeres cantaban y reían debilmente al son de las anécdotas relatadas entre sí. Todos sentados en la arena o en ocasionales troncos caídos. Más atrás se encontraban los puestos de ramen y algodón de azúcar, teniendo buenas ventas como siempre.</p><p>El firmamento nocturno fue iluminado por una gran fogata que despertaba calidez y bañaba a todos en tintes naranjos y amarillos. Los animales nocturnos huyeron hacia el bosque para esconderse y los enormes árboles que rodeaban el lugar reflejaban la luz en sus verdes hojas y tallos. Tanta gente reunida hacía sentir todo muy hogareño, parecía casi una enorme y aislada familia.</p><p>Galatea se hizo presente en silencio, sólo unos pequeños arbustos protegían su presencia gris, sosteniendo entre brazos los productos que utilizó en su baño cual niña pequeña. Se detuvo a observar seriamente lo que ahí ocurría resguardada y escondida entre el follaje verde. Todas las personas funcionaban en conjunto y ella se sentía fuera de sintonía. El fuego iluminaba sus ojos y recibía el brillo de vuelta, las llamas danzantes se curvaban para invitarle a caminar más cerca, ver a gente tan unida le hizo sonrojar.</p><p>Finalmente dejó sus cosas entre los arbustos, haciendo choques de cristal contra las rocas y movimientos de ramas y hojas. Su caminar ahora más pesado; rompió ramitas e hizo crujir a la tierra suelta, llamando la atención de los que ahí cantaban y reían. Toda la atención se enfocó en esa criatura blanca disfrazada con piel de León que salía de la maleza, pero no era una atención incómoda; era más como un abrazo acogedor que derretía la nieve.</p><p>-¡Damas y caballeros, la anfitriona de la noche ha llegado! -Gen entró a su campo de visión con su característica capa violeta, destacando un gran ramo de flores de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños cuidadosamente cortadas y bien conservadas. Ninguna se repetía-. Más flores para tí, Amapola. -El mentalista le extendía el ramo de forma dócil y suave, Galatea abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pequeñas gotas de agua en su cabello sin secar le recorrieron el rostro-. Cada uno tomó una flor para tí, es por eso que todas son diferentes.</p><p>-¿Todos? -La albina volteó rápidamente a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que todos le sonreían con genuina alegría, algunos animaban a tomarlo u otros simplemente bebían en su honor. Es cierto que éste tipo de bienvenidas no son comunes, no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Pero la niña parece separar a todos por una línea roja bien definida, ¿qué mejor que ésta lunada para aflojarse la tensión de los hombros-? No sé como agradecerles, yo... -Hizo una pausa, las palabras la traicionaron; se había quedado en blanco, pues los agradecimientos siempre son incómodos.</p><p>-No digas nada y sólo tómalas. -El mentalista sonrió con simpatía-. Todos aquí se esforzaron por conseguirte la más bonita. -Galatea asintió con torpeza y sus acciones tan inútiles le hacían arder de vergüenza. Tomó el ramo entre sus brazos con prisa y las observó, estaban frescas y olían como la mejor de las colonias.</p><p>-¡Auch! -Soltó sin pensarlo, una de ellas le había pinchado la piel y no era el verde tallo de una bella rosa. Era una enorme flor verde olivo pajizo que parecía estar seca, rodeada de puntiagudos pétalos y un centro negro áspero que alojaba sus semillas. No era experta, pero la reconocía-. Ésta es una...</p><p>-Coloquialmente llamada rosa de volcán. -La voz de Senku resonó desde un costado de la fogata, estaba sentado en un tronco con un trozo de carne y una rama afilada para pinchar el alimento. La oscuridad y las luces cálidas asentuaban el hematoma en su ceja-. No son difíciles de encontrar por aquí. -Galatea volteó a verle, sus ojos no se encontraron pero ella tenía sus labios levemente abiertos, quizá lo esperaría de Ryusui; pero no de él-. No es la más bonita, pero vivirá más tiempo que cualquiera de las flores que tienes entre brazos.</p><p>-Tanto que me esforcé buscando... -Comentó Yuzuriha cruzada de brazos al otro lado, quien era la dueña de cierta flor de Camelia primaveral. Y entonces de repente todos comenzaron a quejarse al respecto; haciendo reír a Galatea. Dudaba mucho que ese científico quisiera darle un bonito detalle, simplemente quería opacar al resto. Bueno, eso creía la niña basándose en todo lo que sabe del chico rubio cenizo.</p><p>-¡Suika trajo un jarrón de agua para tus flores! -En medio de todos esos quejidos, la pequeña sandía llegó con un jarrón de cristal entre manos. Tan perfecto y carente de imperfecciones; definitivamente hecho por el viejo artesano.</p><p>-Gracias, pequeña. -Comentó la niña agachándose y colocando todos los tallos bajo el agua del jarrón. Entonces colocó sus flores a salvo lejos del fuego, tenía planeado sentarse en algún lugar y comer o beber algo. </p><p>No sabía exactamente qué hacer, como desearía saber hacer "stand up". Al menos así entretendría a la gente que se ha esforzado por organizarle tan linda ocasión. Se sentía sin gracia ahora que lo pensaba bien. Esa simple idea le hizo expresar una mueca de tristeza, pero toleraría el sentimiento; todo por agradecerle a la gente ahí presente.</p><p>Estaba a punto de sentarse junto a su lindo jarrón de flores e intentar incorporarse con los demás a la conversación para hacer el paso de la noche más ameno. Pero la voz del mago mentalista despejó esas intenciones y la hizo voltear hacia él.</p><p>-¡Oh, no no no! Mi bella Amapola, no tomes asiento todavía. -Gen la tomó de la mano con ninguna intensión más que llevarla al centro junto con la fogata, siendo el foco de la atención nuevamente-. ¡Tú lugar es aquí! -El de cabellos bicolor notó la tensión en los hombros de Galatea; así que la acompañó en todo momento-. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona serías si no fueras el espectáculo principal?</p><p>-¿Debo contar chistes acerca del chequeo médico que me hizo Senku o algo así? -Bromeó Galatea, compartiendo una risilla con el mentalista, Senku quien obviamente los había escuchado; sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-. Puede que me llames simplona, pero no sé que hacer aquí. -La albina extendió sus brazos para que todos la viesen mejor, autoseñalando su obvia falta de interacción humana.</p><p>-¡Tranquila, dama de dragones! ¡Te irá perfecto! -Ryusui gritó, sentado en un tronco y a su lado se encontraba el "esclavo aldeano" sosteniendo su vino y corte de carne.</p><p>-Tenemos todo cubierto para tí. -Gen se alejó de la niña, susurrando esas palabras y estiró los brazos para llamar la atención. Galatea sintió como si le hubiesen quitado su manta bajo una gran nevada y sin darse cuenta estiró su mano levemente para tratar de alcanzar a Gen, pero automáticamente retrajo ese movimiento involuntario. Senku, quien los veía con atención, se preguntaba internamente si es que a la niña le gustaba el mago-. ¡Muy bien, todos aquí! ¡Nuestra hermosa científica ha preparado algo especial para nosotros en agradecimiento a ésta noche! -Gen señaló a la niña y ella hizo ademanes desesperados para indicar que eso era mentira. Pero, el mentalista la quitó de la vista y volvió a hablar-. ¡Algo que escapa de la imaginación de los más capaces de éste lugar! ¡La historia que querrán contarle a sus hijos acerca de la fundadora de la nueva civilización! -Gen ladeó su cuerpo para darle total atención a la albina que se encontraba delante del fuego danzante-. ¡La historia de la hija del dragón!</p><p>Galatea abrió levemente sus ojos más de lo normal, juntó sus manos con nerviosismo y se ganó la mirada curiosa del científico quien la miraba con atención desde hace rato. El fuego detrás de ella crujió por la madera volviéndose carbón y liberó brazas naranjo brillante a sus costados.</p><p>-¿Dragones? -Preguntó un integrante de la aldea del agua. Pero ésta vez Gen ya no respondió, en cambió, volteó a mirar a Galatea para indicarle que respondiera.</p><p>-Ah, sí... -El mentalista la abandonó en el escenario y la dejó guiar a toda esa gente hacia su origen-. Feroces y enormes criaturas que escupen fuego. -La albina tomó su abrigo de León y lo jaló hacia delante de modo que hiciese una bocanada de aire frío; provocando lenguas de fuego que viajaron hacia delante contra los espectadores. Todos jadearon con asombro-. Criaturas con cabeza de serpiente, alas como las de un ave y el cuerpo de una bestia con escamas de pez. Y yo... -Hizo una pausa, todos la estaban viendo; bueno al menos le prestaban atención, así que continuó, cuidando que su voz no dudara-. Yo soy la última que queda.</p><p>-¡¿QUÉ?! -El agudo grito de Ginro hizo saltar a todos y voltear en su dirección-. ¿PUEDES ESCUPIR FUEGO? -El rubio buscó ansiosamente alrededor de su asiento y tomó un trozo de carne ensartado en una rama de roble y se lo extendió a la niña-. ¡¿PUEDES COCINARME ESTO?! -El chico babeaba de tan solo imaginar su jugosa carne cocida, pero un golpe por parte de su hermano bastó para callarlo. Galatea carraspeó con incomodidad para continuar.</p><p>-Bueno, decía... -Recapituló-. Quizá sea difícil de creerme porque no tengo alas ni el cuerpo de una bestia; pero tengo algo mejor. -Dicho esto, la albina metió sus manos al fuego sin previo aviso y algunos gritaron del susto e insistieron que las retirara de inmediato. Incluso Senku se había levantado de su tronco, pero la sonrisa de Galatea los hizo permanecer quietos y expectantes-. El fuego no puede matar dragones, porque estamos hechos de eso. -Finalmente retiró sus manos, revelando que se encontraban intactas, nada más que vapor de agua elevándose de la piel blanco marfil.</p><p>-Bien... eso no estaba en el plan. -Susurró un nervioso Gen mientras Ryusui y Senku le taladraban la nuca con la vista. Pero, la preocupación de Gen de ser asesinado por esos dos; desapareció y se trasformó en maldad. Con cara de pobre diablo y dos cuernos, el mentalista volteó a ver al marinero y científico con la sonrisa más macabra que pudiese poner-. ¿Acaso ella les gusta?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto! -Gritó Ryusui sin pernsarlo dos veces-. Todas las mujeres son hermosas y a mí me gustan las mujeres hermosas.</p><p>-No sé porque te lo pregunté cuando era obvio. -Declaró Gen, decepcionado por su reacción nada divertida. Así que fue a molestar a Senku-. Senku-chan, tú no dijiste que no.</p><p>-Cállate, Galatea se está esforzando en hablar. -Intervino el Ishigami con seriedad, mirando fijamente hacia la chica que de vez en cuando se atoraba en sus palabras y se sonrojaba por la vergüenza-. Tú fuiste quien la puso ahí, mínimo deberías prestarle atención.</p><p>-Al Oeste de aquí, hace miles de años. Por donde las corrientes heladas crean nieve y congelan los océanos. -Ahora que los tres líderes le prestaban atención a la chica, ella lucía más calmada y su flujo de voz recordaba más a cuando hablaba en enormes salas de conferencia frente a grandes mentes de lo que antes era la civilización moderna-. Se encontraba una pequeña isla que estaba excluída de la era contemporánea, nadie sabe como se llamaba ni cuanta gente ahí habitaba. -Galatea daba pasos lentos alrededor de las llamas para no darle la espalda a nadie, haciendo ademanes con sus finos dedos para poder hacer comprender a quienes la escuchaban-. En el centro de la isla se encontraba un gran árbol viejo: con ramas tan altas como el cielo y raíces tan profundas como el núcleo del planeta.</p><p>-¡Con ese árbol podríamos sacar suficiente madera para hacer el barco! -Gritó Magma con entusiasmo-. ¿Dónde está esa famosa isla?</p><p>-No seas idiota, es obvio que está contando una leyenda Vikinga. -El ex policía reprendió al rubio con burla-. Además, ¿cómo iríamos a una isla sin barco? Aunque no me sorprende, viniendo de salvajes como tú: bueno, cualquiera se equivocaría. -Las venas en las sienes de Magma podrían salirse con facilidad de tan marcadas que estaban de la colera. Claro, no pudo soportar mucho, ya que a los segundos comenzaron a pelear y fueron echados por Kokuyo a patadas.</p><p>-Ese árbol no sirve para hacer barcos. -Galatea retomó rápidamente la palabra, ésta vez no dejó que la intervención tomara protagonismo-. Ese árbol mantiene unidos a los mundos entre sus ramas: es por eso que, aunque las personas estén muertas; aún podemos verlas caminando con nosotros, sí sabemos observar.</p><p>-Que miedo... -Comentó Ginro en voz baja y a unos troncos de distancia, la sacerdotisa Ruri sonrió involuntariamente al recordar a su madre.</p><p>-De las raíces de éste arbol emanaba la fuente del conocimiento, tan dulce y cristalino como la miel. Pero bajo las raíces se encontraba un enorme dragón. -Galatea dió la espalda y metió sus manos en el fuego para lanzarlo hacia el frente junto con una ventizca de aire frío. Sus manos no se quemaron, pero comenzaban a verse sonrojadas-. Una bestia enorme, más grande que el mismo tronco del árbol. Golpeaba y golpeaba al árbol con enojo e insistencia, tratando de separar los 9 mundos. -Senku prestaba suma atención al relato de la niña, Galatea estaba cambiando las cosas de un famoso relato entre los vikingos-. El dragón golpeó desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el día final.</p><p>-¿Día final? ¿El fin del mundo? -Suika comentó con terror, abrazada a la pequeña hermanita de Tsukasa quien le brindaba confort.</p><p>-¡Hasta que se desató el Ragnarök! -La albina pateó la madera que alimentaba la fogata, de modo que abrasadoras cenizas de naranjo brillante volaron a todos lados-. Gen. -La voz de la niña cambió, su tono hizo saltar al mentalista. La voz de Galatea pasó por las etapas de timidez, seguridad, elocuencia y ahora parecía haber optado la fluidez de un profeta ciego.</p><p>-¿Si..., Galatea-chan? -El mentalista preguntó nervioso por el cambio repentino de la niña, su cabello expuesto al calor abrasador se esponjó, su vestido que bailaba con ella y ese abrigo intimidante de León le hacían lucir como alguna especie de guerrera antigua.</p><p>-Trae hojas, tantas como puedas. -Las ojeras de Galatea se oscurecieron y sus marcas negras de petrificación se acentuaron con la luz calorífica. Había sufrido un cambio de 180 grados cuando se mencionó el acontecimiento final; lo que conmocionó a todos. No era la dulce niña temerosa que pasó al centro a contarles una leyenda.</p><p>El mago fue rápidamente por lo que le encargó la niña y llegó con los brazos llenos de hojas de árbol y arbustos, ramas y algunas flores que pasó a traer por la prisa. Al llegar con la albina, Senku se levantó y caminó hacia ellos con una mano en la cadera.</p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda? -No es que fuese un chico amable y caballeroso de repente, es sólo que quería comprobar si a Galatea no se le botaron los engranajes. En respuesta la niña lo tomó de la mano y lo vió fijamente, con una intensidad que no había encontrado en ella antes.</p><p>-Gen, tira todo a la fogata. -La niña despegó su penetrante mirada de Senku y volteó donde estaba el mentalista con todo lo que recolectó en manos, él obedeció y de una lo tiró todo sobre el hambriento fuego-. Voy a enseñarle al científico ignorante lo que es el Ragnarök. -Si, Senku definitivamente concluía que Galatea se golpeó en la cabeza cuando fue a tomar un baño y perdido varios tornillos en consecuencia.</p><p>-El presagio al Ragnarök será donde una vez más, un hermano peleará contra otro hermano y el mundo será aplastado -Galatea recitaba en calmada monótona, las hojas y flores lanzadas a la fogata levantaron humo sepulcral que abrazaba a todos los espectadores que ahí se encontraban, todos jadearon de sorpresa. La visión se hacía escasa y peligrosa-. La tierra de los hombres será arrasada por la guerra, por 3 inviernos y veranos oscuros llenos de luz negra. -Galatea se puso de cuclillas para tomar tierra fresca entre sus manos y dejarla caer cual reloj de arena. El científico cenizo quien la observaba de pie notó el profundo apego y fe que la niña le tiene a esa historia-. Los padres... masacrarán a sus hijos. -La niña inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hacía la zona debajo de su pecho donde se encontraba la marca horrible y oscura bajo su vestido y Senku notó eso-. Los hermanos se empaparán con la sangre de sus hermanos y las mujeres dejarán a sus hombres... para seducir a sus propios hijos.</p><p>El humo de vegetación se levantó y Galatea se perdió de la vista de todos, pero era Senku quien la buscaba con insistencia. La gente que ahí expectaba volteaba de un lado a otro, viendo como la niña se proyectaba en sombras a través del humo. De no ser porque se especificó que es una historia; tendrían miedo.</p><p>-Esto no se parece en nada a cuando presentó la historia en el conglomerado Nanami. -Ryusui llegó con Gen y Senku entre el humo gris y cegador. El mentalista lucía preocupado, el científico veía todo con atención y el marinero sonrió con suficiencia-. ¡Ésta versión es mejor!</p><p>-Debo aceptar que auténticamente tengo miedo. -Declaró Gen, abrazándose a sí mismo por los escalofríos.</p><p>-El invierno de inviernos estrangulará el centro de la Tierra y matará al gran árbol junto con el Dragón que bajo sus raíces se encontraba. -La albina apareció entre el humo y se adentró en el fuego como si estuviese hecha del mismo. Una vez más, salió ilesa-. Entonces el gigante de fuego se levantará para incendiar los 9 mundos. -Galatea volvió a meterse entre el humo y con sus manos contra el fuego, hizo un juego de sombras para imitar un feroz lobo-. Odín, el padre de padres será el primero en ir a la batalla por última vez contra el lobo gigante.</p><p>La gran ola de humo que creó toda la vegetación que Gen tiró en la fogata finalmente comenzaba a dispersarse, la gente del reino científico finalmente comenzaba a verse entre sí. El fuego danzante se apaciguaba mientras ligeras nubes comenzaban a cubrir el firmamento nocturno.</p><p>-Las estrellas se apagaron. -Galatea se posicionó nuevamente en el centro, ahora más tranquila y con su pecho agitado por todos sus brincos y movimientos. La albina estiró su cuerpo hacia el cielo donde hacía ademanes con las manos, como si estuviese atrayendo las nubes que se comían los astros. Pero en realidad sólo estaba aprovechando el fuerte viento para crear ese efecto-. Finalmente, el gran lobo tomó el sol entre sus fauces. -Galatea hizo sus manos un sólo puño y las nubes se juntaron para tapar la luz de la Luna-. Y se tragó el sol.</p><p>La gente que no pertenecía al antiguo mundo, comenzó a gritar de terror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Una historia escrita desde lo más profundo de mi corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los gritos de la gente de la aldea del agua hicieron eco entre las montañas y se extendieron hasta el cielo cubierto por nubes; tragándose la luz lunar y dejándo a las llamas danzantes como única fuente de luz natural.</p><p>-¡Tarada, los asustas! -Gritó Senku, volteando con incomodidad y viendo como todos eran un desastre. La gente de la antigua era trataba de calmarlos y Galatea simplemente soltó una risilla mientras acariciaba sus manos enrojecidas.</p><p>-Pero..., eso ocurrió muchos años atrás. -Las personas dejaron de gritar y prestaron atención a los próximos movimientos de la niña. La albina se dirigió hacia donde estaba Suika abrazada fuertemente a su amiga, cerrando los ojos para poder sobrellevar el miedo que las invadía-. Terminó el día en que nací. -Galatea se puso de pie frente a las niñas, poniéndose de cuclillas y apoyándose con sus rodillas. Bloqueó la luz que del fuego provenía y las pequeñas se aventuraron a echar un vistazo; abriendo uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con la científica-. Y del fuego que cubrió el mundo, una pequeña ceniza gris quedó. Siendo arrastrada por los vientos hasta que en tierra firme cayó y la vida volvió a florecer. -Recitó la albina mientras que soplaba pequeñas cenizas sobre sus manos para que aterrizaran en las narices de las niñas; provocándoles risa.</p><p>-¿Y qué pasó con el dragón que estaba en el centro de la Tierra? -Preguntó un discípulo de Tsukasa curioso, los demás pronto comenzaron a asentir y a cuestionar esa parte del relato sin resolver.</p><p>Galatea sonrió y se levantó ahora que había calmado a las pequeñas que ahora jugaban a atrapar cenizas y corrían alrededor del fuego. La científica se movía de forma, ahora, menos amenazante, danzando junto a su abrigo de León. Con torpeza y sin gracia, la albina se abrió paso entre el fuego y la tierra, un paso primero y otro delante con el pie contrario. Una danza oxidada que se esconde en el espacio más recóndito de su memoria cuando aún era una niña pequeña. </p><p>-El invierno de inviernos lo estranguló y el fuego trató de consumir su cadáver, pero no pudo. -Galatea estiró sus brazos y los movió con delicadeza, sus pies inexpertos se entrelazaron y la hicieron tropezar de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios, tratando de recordar los bailes que su gente hacía-. Entonces, el mar lo arrastró a sus abismos mientras una nueva tierra emergía; verde y justa. El sol antes de ser tragado dará a luz una hija idéntica y la noche eterna será cálida otra vez. -Galatea dió una vuelta, dando la espalda a la fogata. Un ritmo extraño que no necesitaba de música, comenzó a emerger de sus entrañas; trazándose como un hilo que sólo ella debía seguir. Pronto su intento de danza tosca comenzó a tener sentido-. El dragón fue consumido por el agua y la sal; dió su carne a los sobrevivientes y de sus huesos la diosa de la fertilidad, que sobrevivió, le concedió una primogénita.</p><p>-Y esa primogénita... -Comenzó Senku, le gustaba ser el primero en cualquier tipo de acertijos; debía reconocer que fue un relato interesante.</p><p>-Esa primogénita soy yo. -Hubo un segundo de silencio donde Galatea le regaló una sonrisa apaciguadora a Senku. Dos segundos después, la aldea del agua brindó con euforia en nombre de la última descendiente de la mitología nórdica. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo, alzando sus vasos de vino o cortes de carne mientras gritaban contentos hacia el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse; dándoles la Luna de regreso.</p><p>Nadie cuestionaba la veracidad de ese relato fantástico, después de todo; la niña tenía algo dentro de sí que obligaba a creer incluso al más escéptico. Incluso la vista de Galatea contra el fuego hipnotizaba al científico para hacerle creer que todo era cierto. ¿Y quién era él para ir en contra de lo que los Dioses dictaban?</p><p>Otro paso acompañado de un brinco, brazos extendidos que sostienen el dobladillo de su vestido para no caer. Quizá no había música, pero los sonidos de felicidad, de quienes ahora eran su gente, servían como sustituto. Cadera suelta y cintura flexible, la gente que ahí expectaba le seguía con la mirada. Vuelta alrededor del fuego y manos dentro de éste, brazas de madera extendiéndose hacia el cielo. Piel de León pavoneándose en el aire y vestido lila que se transparenta contra la fuerte luz daba una perfecta vista del movimiento armónico de sus piernas.</p><p>Ojos cerrados de pestañas agua nieve, movimientos antiguos y folclóricos de otros dioses. Ésta vez los pies de la científica pasaron dentro del fuego sin daño alguno y cayó con encanto contra la tierra.</p><p>Daba y vueltas vueltas, saltaba sobre la tierra y se movía entre el aire como la más bella de las aves. Pero no era un ave, era una bestia, un feroz dragón. Movía sus manos al ritmo del fuego y lo levantaba a sus espaldas con ayuda de pequeñas olas de viento helado hechas con su vestido. La piel blanca brillaba en tonos naranjos y amarillos, dándole vida. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados para concentrarse en bailar con experiencia y maestría, y demostrar que en los lugares más recónditos de su memoria, aún caminaba con los dioses.</p><p>Su cabello danzaba sobre el fuego y lo abrazaba con brazos suaves y blancos, pero no se quemaba. En cambio, brillaba y reflejaba el color de las vivas llamas que parecían adorar a aquella niña. Llamas que corrían a su alrededor sin quemarla, el fuego no sólo bailaba junto a ella; la protegía. La respuesta era que el rocío de la madrugada se impregnaba a su cabello conforme bailaba entre el aire. El aceite y óxido de su protector se quemaban lentamente sobre ella y el sudor se evaporaba de sus poros. De ese modo, las ardientes lenguas de fuego jamás le harían daño.</p><p>La madera crugía y se convertía en carbón. Las brasas y cenizas se elevaban al cielo nocturno tratando de alcanzar la Luna, de forma arremolinada como ofrenda y las estrellas brillaban más que cualquier noche. Aquellos astros parecían querer unirse a aquella danza, pues parecían más cerca del paraíso terrenal que nunca antes.</p><p>-El fuego no puede matar a un dragón, Senku-chan. -Gen susurró a su lado para sacar al nombrado de su hipnosis. Gen soltó una risilla, tomó desprevenido a aquél chico que parece pelearse tanto con Galatea. El científico no se dió cuenta, pero esa forma tan ortodoxa de baile había llamado su atención al punto de que se quedó viendo a la chica todo el rato. Era un espectáculo antiguo pero elegante y de no ser porque dudaba de esas cosas; juraría que los dioses mismos están bailando con ella; tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar con gracia. Galatea transmitía lo que en palabras no quería y no podía; el arrepentimiento, la tristeza, la devoción, la felicidad, el miedo y, cuando caía sobre sus pies, la ira.</p><p>Porque su determinación la llevó a volverse la última de los suyos. Después de tantos milenios, la última descendiente de los barbaros nordicos al fin mostraba en glorioso esplendor su verdadera naturaleza que sería difícil ocultar ahora.<br/>Bailaba para la gente que pidió contar su historia y bailaba para sus dioses por darle la oportunidad de ser una renacida.</p><p>Al parecer los sucesos fueron mejor de lo que Galatea esperaba, si bien no tenía habilidades sociales; tenía el coraje suficiente para sacarlas a flote y eso resultó en un increíble espectáculo en compañía del reino científico.</p><p>Todo terminó a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, no demasiado tarde para ver el amanecer. Después de todo, les esperaban arduos y agotadores días a continuación. La gran fogata terminó en brazas extintas por agua de mar y el lugar se extendió en un tranquilo silencio mientras la gente se dirigía a dormir.</p><p>-Duerman bien, Galatea-chan, Senku-chan. -El mentalista se despidió de los dos científicos con su mano derecha desde la distancia. Galatea respondió con una sonrisa y Senku con una seña.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes iban arrastrando sus pies contra la tierra que crugía por el peso. La niña llevaba entre sus brazos las cosas que anteriormente dejó entre los arbustos y Senku simplemente caminaba encorvado y rendido.</p><p>-Estoy agotada... -Agregó Galatea para no tener que estar en silencio. Llegando al laboratorio primero entró la niña y después Senku le siguió.</p><p>-Es tu culpa, extendiste todo de más. -Habló el cenizo a tientas del lugar a oscuras, buscando velas de cera. Si bien tenían lámparas hechas con el poder de la ciencia; era más práctico poseer iluminación de manera práctica y fácil de obtener.</p><p>-¿No te gustó mi baile? -La niña se sentó el el suelo, sonando genuinamente triste. De inmediato, Senku encendió una vela, las pupilas de ambos reaccionaron para contraerse y adaptarse. El científico usó esa vela para encender un par más y colocarlas en la mesa y estantes del lugar.</p><p>-No es lo peor que he visto... -Galatea frunció el ceño y Senku no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona-. Pero parecía que en cualquier momento te caerías.</p><p>-Si, bueno. -La albina comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos al científico que caminaba en su dirección-. Es lo que recuerdo, no he bailado así en un tiempo. -Senku se puso de pie frente a ella y se puso de cuclillas para tomar el jabón y recipiente de cristal que contenía el protector solar. Después colocó las cosas en la mesa y volteó a observarla.</p><p>-Necesitas practicar. -El científico tomó asiento contra las patas de la mesa para quedar frente a frente con Galatea.</p><p>-No es como si tuviera tiempo, ya sabes. -Añadió la niña con un suspiro cansado-. Tenemos que despetrificar a toda la humanidad.</p><p>-Puedes hacerlo aquí. -Comentó el cenizo de imprevisto, ganándose la atención de la de ojos grises-. Quizá de noche cuando estés libre, no es como si fuese a juzgarte; haz lo que quieras. -Ambos científicos se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo. No eran las palabras más dulces del mundo, pero el rostro de Galatea se puso tan rojo que el sudor le comenzó a gotear de las sienes. Entonces, Senku carraspeó para seguir hablando-. Cambiando de tema... sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿qué hiciste para no quemar tu piel hace un momento en la fogata? -Senku sonrió mientras giraba su dedo meñique dentro de su oreja-. ¿Realmente eres un dragón?</p><p>Galatea soltó una carcajada.</p><p>-Nah. -Galatea hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a las preguntas del Ishigami-. El agua y los ingredientes del protector solar hicieron todo el trabajo. Incluso la más fina capa de agua sirve como escudo contra el metal fundido unos pocos segundos. Cuando noté que mi piel comenzó a tornarse roja; dejé de hacerlo. -La niña optó por una posición más cómoda, abrazando sus rodillas y suspirando por la nariz.</p><p>-Claro, la ciencia siempre es la respuesta. -Senku imitó su acción y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para suspirar de relajación-. Deberíamos descansar.</p><p>-¿Es eso una invitación? -Ambos se levantaron y estiraron sus cuerpos para poder relajarse y prepararse para el sueño.</p><p>-Una invitación a que te vayas a dormir. -Senku se quedó de pie, mientras que Galatea se dejó caer sobre la paja, de modo que se encontrara en posición fetal.</p><p>-¿No tienes dónde dormir? -Preguntó la niña, viéndolo de reojo. Pues cuando ahí compartían laboratorio ella siempre era la primera en dormirse y la última en despertar. Así que asumió que Senku simplemente trasnochaba-. Cierto, lamento no haberme dado cuenta.</p><p>-¿De qué diablos hablas? -Rebusnó el científico con mala cara, Galatea no atacó contra esa acción. En cambio, comenzó a separar la paja de su cama a la mitad para hacer dos camas. Había suficiente paja seca para ambos y de todas formas, mañana podrían ir por más.</p><p>-Haz trasnochado últimamente, ¿no? -Sus ojos grises conectaron con los carmín, el cenizo se sorprendió un poco pues pensaba que a Galatea no le incumbía eso; por lo tanto, no sería tan observadora para notarlo-. Ésta es una de las pocas noches que tendremos libres, mínimo deberías cuidar tu salud ésta noche.</p><p>-Es una costumbre, ¿sabes? -El chico se sobó el cuello con seriedad-. Pero me halaga que te preocupes por mí.</p><p>-Por supuesto. -La albina continuó con su acción de separar la paja y el resultado fue una segunda cama para Senku al lado de la suya-. Si mueres me dejarás un trabajo muy pesado. Piensa en eso, ¿quieres? -Senku volvió a poner mala cara, justo cuando creía que la niña se preocupaba genuinamente por él, no es que importara mucho de todos modos-. Además... no puedo dejar que el líder de la aldea tenga complicaciones.</p><p>-¿Me consideras tu líder ahora? -El cenizo sonrió descaradamente, viendo como Galatea palpaba la paja para asegurarse de que estuviera a un nivel aceptable para la espalda de ambos.</p><p>-No, estás un lugar debajo de mí. -La niña terminó y con un suspiro se volvió a echar en su cama de paja ahora menos esponjosa-. Ya está, puedes dormir aquí. Pero si no quieres estar a mí lado, tendrás que mover la paja por tí mismo. -Senku rodó los ojos, no iba a mover la paja simplemente por estar al lado de una chica, ¿quién era? ¿Taiju?</p><p>-¿Entonces qué soy para tí? -Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, rezando para que la niña no malinterpretara la pregunta. Y con eso en mente, caminó hasta los estantes donde las velas lloraban cera y con un soplido de aire gélido las apagó. Dejándo la única vela encendida en el centro de la mesa para poder guiarse a través de la hambrienta oscuridad.</p><p>-Un científico increíble, pero no tanto como yo. -Senku soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta el costado de la niña para dejar caer sus rodillas contra su, ahora nueva, cama de paja.</p><p>-La gente aquí confía en mí, hazlo tú también de una buena vez. -De rodillas Senkú dio unos pequeños pasos para extinguir finalmente la luz de la vela que en la mesa céntrica yacía. </p><p>Y de regreso cerró los ojos para, también, dejarse caer contra la paja. Sumergidos en total oscuridad, con leves estrellas y luz de Luna colándose a través de la cortina que se balanceaba apaciblemente por la brisa de la madrugada.</p><p>-No. -Senku rodó los ojos y soltó un gruñido, aunque Galatea no pudiese verlo-. No importa que tan genial o increíble seas, siempre te pondré un lugar detrás de mí. -Ambos tumbados boca arriba veían el techo del laboratorio en negrura total, siendo testigos de como su visión comenzaba a trazar figuras aleatorias en colores varios-. Porque si yo no me pongo en primer lugar, ¿entonces quién lo hará?</p><p>El ojicarmín no sabría como describir el sentimiento que esas últimas palabras de Galatea le causaron. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, la leve soledad los inundaba cuando las luces se apagaban, y quedaban en silencio en medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>-Buenas noches. -Fue lo único que pudo salir de la garganta del científico después de un largo silencio. Sólo esperaba que Galatea no se hubiese dormido ya después de hacerle esperar en el desagradable silencio.</p><p>-¿Tienes frío? -Casi de inmediato la niña habló. La mera pregunta hizo que a Senku de le erizara la piel de los brazos por la brisa que se colaba a través de la cortina.</p><p>-Puede ser... -Respondió orgulloso, no había mantas para cubrirse después de todo.</p><p>Entonces, Galatea levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose con sus brazos para mantenerse en soporte. Senku pudo obtener una leve vista de su silueta gracias a la escasa luz que de afuera provenía. Era frágil y los cabellos sueltos le brillaban como finas cuerdas de plata, los detalles de su cuerpo se notaban gracias al vestido de algodón fino. No es que le perturbaran esos detalles, pero ahora que se detenía a observar; no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por mera curiosidad.</p><p>Pronto Galatea se movió rápidamente para quitarse el abrigo de León que adornaba su espalda, lo colocó en su regazo y con pereza volvió a tirarse contra la paja. Emitiendo un quejido de sufrimiento por cada segundo que debía seguir despierta.</p><p>-Acércate. -Galatea se volteó para tener de primer plano a Senku y él rápidamente volteó su cuerpo para verle directamente aunque la noche evitara apreciar los detalles. Pero el científico no se movió hacia ella-. Dije que te acerques, colegiala avergonzada. -Hizo una pausa y lo pensó mejor-. O muérete de frío si quieres. -Dispuesta a darse la vuelta, Galatea tomó la piel de León y se la echó toda encima para cubrirse del frío. Pero un jalón le quitó parte de su abrigo.</p><p>-Mi error, disculpa. -El Ishigami habló mientras se acercaba a rastras junto a Galatea y con uno de sus brazos, que eran adornados con vendajes, se echó encima la mitad del abrigo, girando a la niña de nuevo para quedar cara a cara-. Es sólo que... ¿no te lavaste los dientes cuando fuiste a tomar tu baño?</p><p>-¡Muérete! -La científica se tapó la boca avergonzada, sin embargo, esto no evitó que su grito se escuchara fuera del laboratorio. Ahora sí, la albina se volteó con fuerza para darle la espalda a Senku-. Buenas noches, ojalá dejes de respirar a medio sueño.</p><p>Senku soltó su característica risa y suspiró de alivio ahora que había evitado la incómoda idea de dormir frente a frente y de seguir hablando mientras se perdían preciosos minutos de sueño. Así que se arrastró un poco más cerca para su comodidad y la seguridad de la circulación en sus brazos, soltó un último suspiro y se sumergió en el sueño profundo.</p><p>Galatea quien tenía más complicaciones para poder caer dormida, se encontraba tensa; ya que el ojicarmín le estaba respirando en la espalda. <br/>Pronto, la niña se volteó a patearlo lejos de ella con cuidado de no despertarlo. No importa que el chico se llevara el abrigo con él, después de todo, era él quien se encontraba más cerca de la entrada. </p><p>Y con esa tensión fuera de sus hombros, la albina se acomodó sobre su cama, enroscándose en sí misma para poder tener calor al paso de la noche. Cerró sus ojos para manipular su respiración de modo que sus tiempos para inhalar, exhalar y contener el aire pudiesen bajar su ritmo cardíaco y caer pronto dormida. Después de todo, era una técnica que los militares le habían enseñado.</p><p>Después de esa noche, algo definitivamente en Galatea había cambiado. Como si una estrella moribunda, opaca y débil hubiese explotado para convertirse en una eterna supernova. Una supernova lo suficientemente aislada para iluminar y no para destruir.</p><p>La penumbra de un nuevo día despertó al joven Ishigami gracias al movimiento de la gente alrededor y por el canto de las aves. Era la primera vez en días que dormía así de bien, por lo que incorporarse y quitarse el sueño de encima fue un poco difícil. Sumando la suave cama de paja y el abrigo de piel que le proporcionaban calor, desearía descansar así más tiempo. Pero tenía que ponerse en marcha y despertar a Galatea.</p><p>-Levántate, dragona. -Senku se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos con fuerza y energía-. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. -Pero nadie respondió-. ¡Mierda, levántate ya! -Ésta vez el chico volteó hacia la nombrada, pero tuvo la inusual sorpresa de que ella ya no se encontraba junto a él. Había despertado mucho antes que él y su cama fría indicaba que hace ya mucho tiempo, incluso le dejó su abrigo a Senku aún cuando el amanecer es frío.</p><p>El Ishigami se incorporó con rapidez mientras se quejaba y frotaba los ojos para activar sus sentidos lo antes posible. En su brazo libre llevaba el abrigo de Galatea que pronto se lo colocó sobre los hombros, si ella no lo usaba pues él si. Las mañanas de primavera suelen ser gélidas aún.</p><p>Cerca de la entrada del laboratorio un agradable olor a frambuesa le picó la nariz. Pero no a frambuesas frescas, sino a una infusión de éstas. Gracias al olor tan llamativo y apetecible, Senku se asomó por la entrada del lugar; los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban y el cielo aún era azul profundo.</p><p>Un par de metros cerca de la entrada había una pequeña fogata con un recipiente de metal encima donde hervía agua infusionada en frambuesas y sus hojas, dos vasos de bambú alejados lo suficiente de la fogata para no quemarse y un tarro de cristal con una sustancia ámbar cristalina. Era obvio que todo era obra de Galatea, ¿pero dónde estaba ella? Más que nada para tener la osadía de dejar su té hirviendo sólo.</p><p>Senku reacomodó el abrigo ajeno sobre sus hombros y levantó la vista para buscar. Entonces la encontró, estaba cerca del bosque en una posición rara, ¿estaba acostada? El científico caminó en línea recta en su dirección y conforme la distancia se acortaba; todo se hacía más claro. </p><p>Galatea se encontraba recostada boca arriba en el suelo, pero no para descansar. Estaba haciendo abdominales, mantenía sus piernas en horizontal y levantaba su torso lo más que podía mientras que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. La albina se encontraba en la ropa interior de soga y tela que Ruri le dió y era su vestido lila sobre el que estaba recostada para no lastimar su columna. Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo ejercitando su cuerpo, pues de su piel perlada goteaba el sudor del cansancio y calor en los músculos. Eso explicaría porque no se inmutaba en el frío de la mañana, aunque parecía estar cerca del límite pues soltaba quejidos de sobre esfuerzo y cansancio.</p><p>De sus labios salían murmullos acerca de cuántas repeticiones llevaba, pero pronto cesó el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que Senku la alcanzó. La albina dejó escapar un quejido de rendición y se dejó caer sobre su vestido; totalmente recostada, con los brazos extendidos, respirando con fuerza y rapidez.</p><p>-Oh, hola Senku. -Saludó la sofocada niña al escuchar el crujir de la tierra cerca suyo. El nombrado se había puesto de pie a su costado, examinandola con ojos entre cerrados mientras que la niña los cerraba para descansar.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? -El científico colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.</p><p>-Mmm... 40 minutos. -No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, pero si de las repeticiones; así que podría darle un aproximado-. ¿Tienes mi abrigo? Comienzo a tener frío. -Agregó de repente la niña, acompañada de un escalofrío a causa de sus poros dilatados que recibían los azotes del ambiente.</p><p>-Claro. -Senku se quitó el abrigo de encima, al mismo tiempo que Galatea se levantaba para sacudir su vestido y ponérselo-. Date la vuelta. -Ordenó el Ishigami y sorprendentemente Galatea obedeció sin rechistar. Entonces el chico le colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros pálidos-. ¿El té es tuyo?</p><p>-¡Cierto, si lo dejo más tiempo se evaporará! -Galatea se dió la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a caminar con más energía que cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio. Senku le siguió en silencio, cuestionándose de donde sacaba tanta energía la chica si el ya estaría en el suelo justo ahora. De hecho, dudaba soportar una rutina de ejercicio de 40 minutos, el solo hecho de pensarlo le hace gemir de pereza-. ¿Huele bien, no? Como usaste semilla de frambuesa en mi proyector solar, fui a buscar algunos arbustos y encontré un montón. -Galatea cubrió su mano con el dobladillo de su vestido para retirar el recipiente de metal del fuego y no quemarse en el proceso. Un poco de tierra sobre la fogata y ésta se apagó-. Tendremos té de frambuesa para toda la primavera. -La albina le sonrió al chico y colocó el recipiente de metal sobre la tierra para enfriarlo un poco, después tomó el frasco de cristal que al parecer contenía miel y se la mostró con orgullo a Senku-. También encontré panales de abeja en toda la zona, mira conseguí miel. -Pero Senku no le prestó atención a la miel, sino a múltiples picaduras rojas alrededor de sus manos y brazos.</p><p>-Te picaron las abejas. -Recriminó el chico, tratando de tomar los brazos de Galatea para examinarlos. Pero ella llevó sus brazos a su pecho para que el científico no pudiese tocarla. Abrazando protectoramente su frasco de miel.</p><p>-Ah, esto... -Sonrió débilmente la niña-. Traté de apaciguarlas con algo de humo, pero siempre hay riesgos de picaduras. -La albina extendió sus brazos para que Senku viera, pero no tocara-. Retiré los aguijones antes de que el veneno hiciera algo, no están inflamadas.</p><p>-Debes tener más cuidado, una colonia de abejas podría matarte si todas decidieran picarte a la vez. ¿Qué pasa si fueses alérgica a su veneno? -El chico se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido-. Si querías miel sólo debías pedirla con alguien del reino y te la darían. -Explicó con sensatez, pero Galatea sólo abrazó más su frasco y entre cerró sus ojos.</p><p>-¿Así es como agradeces mi arduo trabajo? -Senku puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un quejido de frustración-. Los hombres nunca agradecen nada, sólo saben quejarse. ¿Por qué no se callan por una vez y dejan a las mujeres ser? -Continuó reprochando la albina mientras vaciaba la miel cristalina en los vasos de bambú, después tomó el recipiente de metal con el dobladillo de su vestido y vertió la infusión en ambos vasos-. Con tragarte el té y agradecerme; bastaba.</p><p>Galatea tomó ambos vasos en cada mano y volteó a mirar al chico. La fruta y hojas exquisitas flotaban en la bebida que mejoró su olor con la miel, un poco de espuma adornaba el vaso y el vapor del té hacía agua la boca. La niña le extendió su bebida y Senku la recibió, aunque no podía dejar de ver aquellas manos llenas de agujeros irritados.</p><p>-Te gusta mucho el té, ¿cierto? -La niña simplemente asintió, sopló un par de veces la superficie de su bebida y dió un pequeño sorbo. Senku imitó su acción. Enseguida el sabor tan bueno y dulce inundó sus papilas gustativas, calentó su estómago y sonrojó sus mejillas por el calor que la bebida le proporcionaba a su cuerpo-. Gracias por el té. -Agregó el chico rendido y la niña le sonrió, igual de sonrojada que él por la bebida caliente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>